Shirley Simson
by Winga
Summary: Draco toivoi kaiken olevan hyvin vielä aamulla, mutta se ei ollutkaan niin... Tulee olemaan slash
1. Prologi: Noo Sinä olet tyttö

Title: Shirley Simson  
Author: Winga (Garbage)  
Genre: romance, humor  
Pairing: Harry/Draco ja joitakin muita.  
Rating: K-13, vaikkei alussa niin olekaan  
Summary: Draco toivoi kaiken olevan hyvin vielä aamulla, mutta se ei ollutkaan niin...  
Disclaimer: Ei, minä en ole Rowling enkä omista hahmoja. Pidän niillä vain hieman hauskaa...  
Warnings: girl!Draco

**Shirley Simson**

**Prologi: _Noo... Sinä olet tyttö_**

Oli tavallinen aamu. Draco heräsi aikaisin, kuten normaalisti, pukeutui ja meni suureen saliin toivoen päivän menevän hyvin. Mutta hänen toiveensa eivät toteutuneet, se oli selvää jo heti hänen astuessaan lähes autioon saliin.  
Salissa oli kaksi tyttöä, kolme poikaa ja professori Kalkaros Dracon astuessa sisään. Nähdessään Dracon pojat vislasivat, Kalkaros tuijotti ja tytöt vaikuttivat valmiilta murhaamaan Dracon. Koska poika ei tiennyt, mihin tytöt olisivat kykeneviä, hän meni suoraan Kalkaroksen luo.  
"Tuota... professori? Mikä on hätänä?" Draco kysyi normaalisti.  
"Kuka sinä olet?" oli Kalkaroksen vastaus.  
"Draco Malfoy."  
"Älä valehtele minulle! Tiedän kyllä miltä Draco näyttää", Kalkaros totesi tuijottaen Dracoa ihmeissään.  
"Niin tiedän minäkin! Varsinkin koska _olen_ Draco Malfoy."  
"Voi..." Kalkaros oli hämillään. "Voi..."  
Draco alkoi pikku hiljaa huolestua. "Mitä voi?"  
"Noo... Sinä olet tyttö."  
Draco tuijotti tuvanjohtajaansa. "_Mitä_ sinä sanoit?"  
Kalkaros selvitti kurkkuaan. "Sanoin, että sinä olet _tyttö_. Enkä todellakaan pelleile nyt kanssasi."  
"Minä olen... _tyttö_?" Draco kysyi ymmärtäen nyt täysin näyn, jonka hän oli kohdannut astuessaan suureen saliin.  
"Kyllä. Ja viehättävä."  
Viimeinen sana sai Dracon tuijottamaan Kalkarosta pitemmän aikaa. "Tuota, professori... en usko, että olisin halunnut kuulla tuota."  
"Anteeksi Draco. Luulen, että sinun pitäisi puhua Dumbledorelle", Kalkaros totesi. "Ja pysyä loitolla heteromiehistä, lesboista ja biseksuaaleista."  
"Mutta eikö Dumbledore..?"  
"Älä huolehdi, hän on homo", Kalkaros keskeytti. "Menehän nyt. Sinä _et_ halua nähdä minun kuolaavan."  
Draco lähti saman tien etsimään Dumbledorea. Hän toivoi, että löytäisi rehtorin helposti.

**IIIII**

Draco löysi Dumbledoren melko helposti. Hän olisi löytänyt tämän vielä helpommin, jos olisi vain mennyt suoraan rehtorin huoneeseen.  
Vaikkei Draco tiennytkään salasanaa, pääsi hän sisälle. Kivihirviö, joka oli kertonut Dracolle Dumbledoren todella olevan huoneessaan, päästi pojan sisään kuultuaan millä asialla tämä oli.  
"Aa, herra Malfoy. Vai pitäisikö minun sanoa neiti?" rehtori sanoi, kun Draco astui sisään.  
"Huomenta, rehtori", Draco vastasi yrittäen olla huomioimatta Dumbledoren kommenttia seksuaalisuudestaan. "Miten tiesit, että se olen minä?"  
"Minulla on monia keinoja tietää, mitä ympärilläni tapahtuu. Esimerkiksi taulut, tai niiden hahmot, tietävät monia asioita ja oppivat lisää kierrellessään."  
"Selvä... Minun täytyy nyt kysyä: tiedätkö sinä, mikä minua vaivaa? Miksi minä näen itseni poikana ja muut näkevät minut... _viehättävänä_ tyttönä, kuten professori Kalkaros asian ilmaisi?" Draco kysyi tahtoen vain olla oma tavallinen itsensä.  
"Ei, en tiedä. En ole koskaan aiemmin kuullut tällaisesta. Herra Malfoy, minun täytyy nyt kysyä tätä: Haluatteko että kaikki tietävät vai kutsuttaisiinko teitä mieluummin jollakin toisella nimellä? Silloin voisitte kertoa totuuden niille, joihin luotatte eikä isänne saisi tietää", Dumbledore kysyi. Kysymys oli suuri ja kummallakin vastauksella oli omat etunsa. "Toki opettajat tietäisivät, ellette toisin vaatisi."  
Dracon ei tarvinnut miettiä pitkään, sillä hän ei oikeastaan toivonut näkevänsä isäänsä Tylypahkassa. "Mieluummin niin, etteivät muut tietäisi. Paitsi siis opettajat ja ne, joihin luotan."  
Dumbledore nyökkäsi ja vaikutti tyytyväiseltä. "No sitten. Nyt meidän täytyy miettiä nimeäsi ja hankkia sinulle vaatteita. Haluatko yhä olla Luihuisessa vai onko naispuolellasi eri tupa."  
"Hmm... mietitään tuota hetken kuluttua. Nyt haluan tietää miltä minä näytän."


	2. 1 Luku: Rohkelikko!

**1. Luku: _Rohkelikko!_**

Seuraavana päivänä Draco odotti suuren salin ovien ulkopuolella. Kaikki paitsi Draco ja professori Kalkaros olivat aamiaisella.  
"...se typerä vanha aasi..." Draco kuuli Kalkaroksen mutisevan. Kalkaros varoi katsomasta Dracoa suoraan silmiin.  
Draco yritti olla välittämättä Kalkaroksesta ja sen sijaan hän kuunteli Dumbledorea: "Ja tänään koulussamme aloittaa uusi tyttö. Hän kertoo itse hieman siitä, kuka ja mistä hän on."  
Kalkaros avasi ovet ja lähti kulkemaan kohti opettajainpöytää. Draco seurasi perässä. Hän toivoi, että suurin osa oppilaista jättäisi hänet huomiotta mutta ei hänen toivettaan kuultu. Sen sijaan hän itse jätti huomiotta ihmiset ja käveli opettajainpöydän luo.  
"Hei kaikki", Draco aloitti ujosti, "nimeni on Shirley Simson ja olen Manchesterista. Olen opiskellut kotona tähän saakka, mutta nyt vanhempani tahtoivat lähettää minut tänne." Sen jälkeen lankesi hiljaisuus, jonka kestettyä hetken aikaa Dumbledore otti jälleen ohjat käsiinsä.  
"Joten nyt hän on täällä ja pian hänet lajitellaan", Dumbledore ilmoitti ottaen Lajitteluhatun esiin.  
Draco käveli tuolille, jolla oppilaat aina lajiteltiin. Nyt hän ei ollut enää yhtään niin varma siitä, että pääsisi Luihuiseen, kuten oli ollut ensimmäisellä luokalla, sillä hän tiesi muuttuneensa ainakin jonkin verran.  
Dumbledore oli antanut hatun McGarmiwalle, joka nyt astui Dracon taakse ja pisti hatun tämän päähän. Hattu aloitti heti keskustelun._  
'Herra Malfoy, hauska nähdä taas.'  
'Hei Hattu. Pystytkö sinä näkemään, että minä olen tyttö.'  
'Voi kyllä, aistin muutoksen sinussa. Silti ymmärrän, ettet voi sitä itse nähdä.'  
'Surullista ja totta. Valokuvassakin minä näin itseni poikana ja Dumbledore näki tytön.'  
'Niin, mutta ymmärrät vielä, miksi tämä tapahtuu. No, mielessäsi on selvästi tapahtunut muutoksia viime kerran jälkeen ja minun täytyy hetki miettiä, mihin tupaan sinut pistän.'  
'Ai... No, mikä vaikuttaa parhaimmalta minulle?'  
'Anna kun mietin. Se ei ole Luihuinen, se on...'_  
"Rohkelikko!" Hattu huusi kaikkien kuullen._  
'Kiitos, kai'_, Draco sanoi vielä mielessään ennen kuin nousi ylös ja käveli Rohkelikon pöydän luo. Ennen istumistaan hän etsi paikan, jossa vieressä ei istunut liian innokasta Rohkelikkoa häntä auttamaan. Sen tähden hän päätyi istumaan Harryn viereen. Tämä oli nopeasti vain vilkaissut häntä ja sen jälkeen jälleen keskittynyt omiin puuhiinsa. Toisella puolella pöytää istuivat murhanhimoinen Hermione ja yli-innokas Ron.  
"Päivää, neiti Simson. Minun nimeni on Ron Weasley ja olisin onnellinen, jos saisin näyttää sinulle paikkoja."  
Draco oli kauhuissaan mutta hymyili silti. "Ymmärrän. Ja kukahan te mahdatte olla?" hän kysyi Hermionelta, joka piti Ronia paikallaan. Ron taisi yrittää päästä pöydän yli Dracon luo.  
"Minun nimeni on Hermione Granger", Hermione vastasi ärtyneenä. Hän oli samaan aikaan hieman vihainen Dracolle, joka oli ilmestynyt pöydän ääreen ja Ronille, joka ei huomannut häntä.  
Draco ymmärsi täysin Hermionen ärtyisyyden ja päätti, että myöhemmin, kahden kesken, sanoisi tälle, ettei hänellä ollut mitään ajatuksia Ronin varalta. Sen tähden hän nyökkäsi kääntyen Harryn puoleen: "Entäpä te, herra?"  
Ensimmäistä kertaa Harry katsoi Dracoa kunnolla. "Minun nimeni on Harry Potter."  
Draco esitti yllättynyttä ajatellen Harryn tahtovan hänen huomionsa. "Oletteko te se Harry Potter?" Harryn nyökätessä hyvin pienesti hän jatkoi: "Kunnia tavata teidät." Hän ojensi kättään Harrylle, joka hetken epäröityään päätti tarttua siihen.  
"Kutsu minua kuitenkin mieluummin Harryksi äläkä muistuta liikaa siitä, että olen 'Poika-joka-elää'", Harry päätti pyytää. Draco nyökkäsi katsoen toista tiiviisti silmiin. _Kummallista, minä kun aina luulin hänen nauttivan siitä, että hänet tunnistettiin._  
Loppuruokailun ajan Harry ja Hermione selittivät Tylypahkan käytäntöjä Dracolle Ronin kuolatessa pojan perään.

"Ja tässä on näköjään sinun sänkysi", Hermione lopetti hänen ja Dracon päästyä tyttöjen makuusaliin, Dracon ihmeeksi. Hän oli ajatellut, että koska hän itse tiesi olevansa poika, ei hän olisi päässyt suojan ohi.  
Draco siirtyi sängyn ääreen ja kääntyi hymyilemään Hermionelle. "Kuule Hermione, en minä aio Ronia viedä sinulta. Minä näen, että sinä rakastat häntä."  
Jos Hermione olisi tiennyt kenelle hän puhui ja mitä tämä todellisuudessa ajatteli, hän ei olisi vastannut välttämättä aivan yhtä ystävällisesti. "Kiitos Shirley. Tuo helpottaa... hieman. Sillä sinä et voi poistaa viehätysvoimaasi, joka vetää myös Ronia puoleesi."  
"Miksi Harry ei muuten kiinnitä minuun mitään huomiota?" Dracon oli pakko kysyä, vaikka hän oli melko varma vastauksesta, jonka saisi.  
Hermione huokaisi. "No, hän on homo ja hän on rakastunut."  
Draco koetti peittää järkytystään vain hieman yllättyneen ilmeen alle. "Ai? No, se selittää kaiken. Hän on kyllä aika komea... kukas se onnenpoika on?"  
Hermione vain hymyili. "En minä tiedä. Ei hän edes tiedä, että tiedän hänen olevan rakastunut."  
Yhä oppimastaan järkyttynyt Draco vain nyökkäsi. "Hän ei siis välttämättä peittele tunteitaan kovin hyvin..." Hän kääntyi katsomaan Hermionea. "Mutta hyvää yötä, Hermione. Kello alkaa olla jo paljon ja minä olen väsynyt kaikesta uudesta."  
"Hyvää yötä, Shirley. Aamulla saat sitten apua, jos et muista, missä jokin luokka on", Hermione vastasi hymyillen ja meni sänkyynsä. Draco kävi makaamaan omalle sängylleen mietteisiinsä vajonneena.

Aamu valkeni kauniina ja herätessään Draco eli hetken aikaa entisessä maailmassaan ennen kuin punaisen ja kullanvärinen peitto sai hänet tajuamaan, mikä tilanne oli. Hän oli hetken ehtinyt toivoa, että kaikki oli vain unta, mutta se oli epäonnistunut. Ajatellessaan unia, hän muisti nähneensä unta edellispäivän tapahtumista mutta ulkopuolisen näkökulmasta ja oli viimein nähnyt, miltä hänen naispuolinen itsensä näytti. Hänellä oli yhä vaaleat hiukset, mutta nyt ne ylsivät häntä miltei lanteille ja hänen silmänsä olivat yhtä sinisenharmaat kuin aina ennenkin. Nenäkin oli yhä 'aristokraattinen', kuten hänen isänsä sitä oli aina kutsunut. Pitkä hame ja spagettitoppi, jotka hän oli pukenut ylleen pitäen sitä outona, kun itse kuitenkin näki itsensä poikana, olivat imarrelleet hänen laihaa vartaloaan. Niiden vaaleansininen väri oli sopinut hänen vaalealle iholleen loistavasti ja hänen rintansakin olivat olleet juuri sopivankokoiset. Draco oli todella onnellinen siitä, ettei kukaan ollut nähnyt häntä alastomana, sillä aivan kaikkea hän ei silti tahtonut tietää.  
Muisteltuaan hetken aikaa sitä untaan Draco nousi ylös ja tutki vaatteitaan. Koska hänellä ei vielä ollut ollut aikaa käydä vaateostoksilla, oli hänellä käytettävissään vain muutamia erilaisia vaateyhdistelmiä. Yleensä Draco oli tottunut suureen vaatevarastoon ja mahdollisuuteen peilata itseään, mutta nyt ilman sitä etua hän tunsi olevansa vain sokea, joka epätoivoisesti yritti näyttää hyvältä. Unen avulla hän kuitenkin osasi päätellä, mikä hänelle sopisi ja päätyi sen tähden laittamaan ylleen mustan lyhythihaisen ja punaisen hameen. Koulukaavustaan hän oli myös samalla onnellinen, sillä sen alta hänen muotonsa ja kauneutensa eivät näkyneet niin hyvin ja hän sai jonkin verran rauhaa.  
Ollessaan viimein tyytyväinen ulkonäköönsä Draco oli valmis lähtemään aamiaiselle. Oleskeluhuoneeseen päästessään hän näki Hermionen odottamassa itseään. Tyttö katsoi häntä päästä varpaisiin ja vislasi. "Minä ymmärrän kyllä, mitä pojat sinussa näkevät. Varo vaan mustasukkaisia tyttöjä."  
Draco hymyili pienesti. "Kiitos. Hermione, tahtoisitko lähteä minun kanssani seuraavalla kerralla Tylyahoon? Minulla ei ole kovin paljon vaatteita mukanani, enkä tahtoisi kuitenkaan koko ajan käyttää samoja vaatteita", hän pyysi Hermionelta.  
"Tottakai", Hermione vastasi nyökäten. "Kannattaa myös ottaa Ginny mukaan, hän osaa sanoa täsmälleen mikä vaate ketäkin _naista_ pukee. Miesten puvustamisessa hän ei ole kovin hyvä."  
Draco ei ollut koskaan ajatellutkaan, että Ginny voisi olla hyvä auttamaan ketään pukeutumisessa vaikka tämän omat vaatteet yleensä näyttivät melko hyviltä. "Niinkö? Onko hän auttanut monia?"  
Hermione nauroi. "Kysytkin vielä! Lavender Brown on aina kysymässä neuvoa pukeutumiseen, minä, Cho Chang, Luna Lovekiva, jopa Pansy Parkinson Luihuisesta on tehnyt rauhan hänen kanssaan."  
"Vai niin", Draco sanoi yrittämättäkään peitellä hämmennystään. _Missä vaiheessa Pansy teki rauhan Weasleyn tytön kanssa?_  
"Kyllä. Mutta mennäänkö jo aamiaiselle, minulla alkaa olla jo aika kova nälkä?" Hermione pyysi ja Draco nyökkäsi seuraten kuuliaisesti perässä.

Aamiainen sujui rauhallisesti, mitä nyt Ron yritti pari kertaa pöydän yli, lukuisat tuntemattomat repivät Dracon vaatteita ja useat yrittivät myös katseellaan tappaa hänet. Hermione ja Harry juttelivat hänen kanssaan, Harry tosin puoliksi omiin ajatuksiinsa vajonneena ja Hermione Ronia pidellen. Mutta kaiken kaikkiaan kaikki sujui hyvin.  
Aamiaiselta liemien tunnille meneminen ei kuitenkaan houkuttanut Dracoa sen jälkeen, kun hän oli tajunnut, että Kalkaroskin meni sekaisin hänen läsnäollessaan.  
"Harry... istuisitko minun vieressäni liemissä? Hermione aikoo kuitenkin istua Ronin vieressä ja minä en tahdo istua kenenkään sellaisen vieressä, joka suunnilleen kuolaa ylleni tai kirjoittaa '_200 tapaa tappaa Shirley_' vihkoonsa", Draco lähes anoi Harrya. Tämä katsoi lyhyesti häntä ja nyökkäsi.  
"Mikäpä siinä. Oletko sinä muuten hyvä liemissä? Minä itse olen surkea, ja Kalkaros huutaa minulle lähes aina."  
Dracon teki mieli nauraa Harrylle kuten yleensä, mutta koska hän sattui olemaan tyttö ja Harryn ystävä, ei hän sitä voinut tehdä. "Voi, olen kyllä melko hyvä."  
Harry nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä ja yhdessä pojat astuivat liemien luokkaan. Nopeasti Harry kävi läpi kaikki luokassa olevat henkilöt ja mutisi itsekseen: "Missäköhän Malfoy tänäänkin on?"  
Draco koetti olla tuijottamatta Harrya ja päätti sen sijaan olla kuin ei olisi kuullutkaan. Hän seurasi Harrya melko perälle luokkaan ja odotti tämän vieressä istuen kauhulla tulevia liemitunteja. Hän ei todellakaan olisi tahtonut heti aamusta istua Kalkaroksen tunneilla peläten koko ajan, että tämä tekisi jotakin. Mieluummin hän olisi kerrankin jäänyt pois tunneilta.  
Mutta ennen kuin Draco sai päätettyä, että hän todella haluaisi lähteä, Kalkaros astui luokkaan. Heti ensiksi tämän silmät etsivät Dracon. Sen jälkeen hän sanoi hieman liian onnellisesti: "Hyvää huomenta, oppilaat." Oppilaat tuijottivat häntä hetken ja jopa ne, jotka olivat tuijottaneet Dracoa, päättivät vilkaista, mikä Kalkarosta vaivasi.  
Draco tuijotti kauhuissaan, sillä jos tunti jo alkoi onnellisella Kalkaroksella, oli vaikeaa olla näkemättä, mihin asiat johtaisivat. Kalkaros kuitenkin kokosi itsensä tajutessaan mitä oli juuri tehnyt ja aloitti tunnin rauhallisesti - ja tietenkin katsomatta Dracoon.  
"Tänään valmistamme himoja hillitsevää lientä", Kalkaros aloitti ja jo se lause sai Dracon toivomaan, ettei hän olisi tullut koko tunnille. Toisaalta: jos kaikki joutuisivat juomaan lientä, he eivät olisi niin kovasti Dracon kimpussa ja hän pystyisi ehkä jopa jonkin aikaa miettimään, mikä hänellä oli vikana. Sen tähden hän seurasi silmä tarkkana, mitä pitäisi tehdä voidakseen valmistaa lientä niin paljon, että saisi ehkä kotitonttujen avulla sitä kaikkien juomiin.  
Kun viimein tuli aika tehdä liemi, Draco kysyi Harrylta: "Haluatko auttaa minua tekemään tätä sen verran, että saisimme sitä kaikille? Se veisi heidän kiinnostuksensa minua ja muita kohtaan ainakin hetkeksi." _Ja antaisi minulle mahdollisuuden saada oma vanha itseni takaisin._  
Harry kohautti olkiaan. "Mikäs siinä. Mutta sinun täytyy sitten hieman vahtia minua, sillä minä saatan itse tehdä koko liemen väärin."  
Draco hymyili toiselle. "Etkä. Haluaisitko sinä hakea ainesosat?" Harryn nyökätessä hän vielä jatkoi: "Kymmenkertainen määrä jokaista." Harry nyökkäsi uudelleen ja lähti hakemaan aineita.  
"Olet näemmä ystävystynyt Potterin kanssa", joku yhtäkkiä sanoi Dracon vierestä. Draco kääntyi vain nähdäkseen Kalkaroksen. Tämä hymyili. "Toivottavasti saat jonkinlaista parannusta hänessä aikaiseksi, hän on kuitenkin melko toivoton tapaus."  
"Voi, kyllä minä uskon onnistuvani. Nyt, viitsisitkö hieman mennä kauemmas, kuola lähes valuu jo", Draco vastasi saaden loppukommentillaan Kalkaroksen palaamaan nopeasti luokan eteen.  
Pian Harry palasi ainesosien kanssa ja pojat pääsivät työhön. Jonkin aikaa he tekivät työtä hiljaisuudessa kunnes Draco puhui: "Harry, sinä pilkot sitä hieman väärin. Katsos näin." Ohjastaen Harrya kädestä pitäen Draco sai tämän tajuamaan.  
"Ai... Kiitos Shirley", Harry kiitti ja jatkoi hiljaista työskentelyään.  
Lopulta ainesosat olivat oikean kokoisia ja Draco luki taululta ohjeita samalla yhdistellen aineita oikeassa järjestyksessä. "Ja leinikki sekoitetaan villijuureen..." Harry tuijotti ihmeissään toisen keskittymistä ja yritti samalla oppia jotakin. Hän huomasi Kalkaroksen lähestyvän heitä.  
"Mitenkäs täällä edistytään? Neiti Simson?" Kalkaros kysyi. Draco kääntyi kohtaamaan professorin silmät.  
"Oikein hyvin, professori. Olkaa hyvä ja maistakaa", poika vastasi tyrkyttäen pientä kupillista lientä Kalkarokselle. Tämä otti sen vastaan ja maistoi.  
"Erinomaista... Kolmekymmentä pistettä Rohkelikolle!" Kalkaros sanoi saaden kaikki luihuiset ja rohkelikot tuijottamaan itseään. "Ja nyt, mitenkä te muut edistytte?"  
Draco odotti hetken ennen kuin pyysi Kalkaroksen sittenkin takaisin luokseen. "Professori... kun me kerran olemme valmiita, voisimmeko jo lähteä?" Hajamielisesti Kalkaros nyökkäsi ja Draco lähti luokasta vetäen Harrya perässään.


	3. 2 Luku: Kalmanliemi

**2. Luku: _Kalmanliemi_**

Ennen lounasta Draco meni tunneille jännittyneenä ja miettien, mahtaisiko suunnitelma 'himoja hillitsevää lientä kaikille' toteutua. Jos se ei toteutuisi, hän olisi pulassa, eikä hänellä olisi kovin suurta mahdollisuutta selvittää, mikä häntä vaivasi. Ja hän tahtoi oman itsensä takaisin kovasti ja tahtoi palata luihuisten luo. Ei hän, vaikka puhuttelikin rohkelikkoja etunimeltä, tahtonut heidän seuraansa jäädä. Se vain oli tapa Rohkelikkotuvassa.  
Hermoilun lisäksi Draco salakuunteli luihuisten suhtautumista yhtäkkiseen katoamiseen, varsinkin Pansyn ja Blaisen, parhaiden ystäviensä. Näitä kahta hänen ei paljoa onnistunut salakuunnella, mutta juuri ennen lounasta hän onnistui kuulemaan lyhyen keskustelun.  
"Mutta mieti: mitä jos Lucius on hakenut hänet kotiin ja pakottaa hänet ottamaan pimeän piirron? Kuka meitä sitten lohduttaa ja pitää poissa kuolonsyöjistä? Pitääkö meidän mennä puhumaan Potterille?" Pansy kysyi Blaiselta suuren salin ulkopuolella.  
Blaise huokaisi ja kietoi kätensä tytön ympärille. "Älä huoli, Pansy. Kyllä Draco osaa itsestään huolehtia. Meidän täytyy vain uskoa siihen", poika yritti lohduttaa Pansya.  
Pansy nyyhkäisi ja nyökkäsi seuraten jo saliin astuvaa Blaisea. Draco katsoi ystäviään ja hänen olisi tehnyt mieli mennä sanomaan heille _minä se olen, Draco, ymmärrättekö, minä muutuin tytöksi_, mutta hän ei mennyt, koska se ei olisi auttanut mitään, vaan olisi jopa saattanut pahentaa tilannetta. Sen tähden hän asetti kasvoilleen hymyn ja käveli nopeasti suureen saliin etsien koko ajan Harrya katseellaan. Löydettyään tämän Draco lähestyi pöytää päästäkseen tämän viereen.  
"Hei", hän sanoi. Harry nyökkäsi tervehdykseksi. Katsottuaan ympärilleen Draco huomasi Hermionen ja Ronin poissaolon. "Missäs Hermione ja Ron ovat?" Tavallaan hän tunsi olonsa tyytyväiseksi, kun hänen perhevihollisensa ja kuraverinen olivat poissa, mutta toisaalta hän piti jo Hermionen seurasta, sillä tämä oli osoittautunut aika mielenkiintoiseksi seuraksi. Ron taas oli osoittautunut vain yhdeksi perässäkuolaajaksi lisää.  
Harry kohautti olkiaan. "Ei mitään tietoa. Olettaisin, että kenties kirjastossa opiskelemassa tai oleskeluhuoneessa opiskelemassa tai ehkä jompikumpi on viimein tehnyt aloitteen ja he ovat jossakin yhdessä muuten vain."  
Draco nyökkäsi ymmärryksen merkiksi. "Miten luulet meidän yrityksemme onnistuneen?"  
Harry katsoi hetken Dracoa silmiin. "Se on onnistunut hyvin, Shirley. Dumbledore on sitä saanut, joten muutkin varmasti ovat."  
Draco kääntyi katsomaan Dumbledorea ja todella huomasi, että tämän olemus oli hieman muuttunut. "Tuike puuttuu", hän totesi tarkoittaen Dumbledoren silmien normaalia tuiketta.  
Harry nyökkäsi. "Sinäkin siis ehdit jo huomata sen iänkaikkisen tuikkeen?" Draco hymyili hänelle. "Mutta huomasitko, että hän myös koko ajan teki jotain? Nyt hän ei ole edes puhunut muille opettajille."  
Dracon kasvoille kohosi pelästynyt ilme. "Ei sen liemen käyttäytymiseen pitäisi vaikuttaa."  
Harry katsoi pelästynyttä Dracoa silmiin. "Mitä sinä sitten luulet, että se on, Shirley?"  
Draco kävi mielessään läpi kaikkia tietämiään liemiä, jotka vaikuttaisivat rauhoittavasti ja poistaisivat onnellisuutta. Hän nimittäin oli pitänyt Dumbledoren tuiketta aina onnellisuuden merkkinä. Tajutessaan ainoan mahdollisuuden Draco kalpeni. "Jos, ja melko varmasti kun, kotitontut ovat sekoittaneet lientä kurpitsamehuun, se on muuttunut kalmanliemeksi."  
Harry tuijotti Dracoa ihmeissään. "Kalmanliemeksi?"  
Draco rauhoitti itseään hengittämällä syvään, sillä hän oli olettanut Harryn tietävän edes kalmanliemestä. "Olet kai kuullut Romeosta ja Juliasta?" Harryn nyökätessä hän jatkoi: "No, kalmanliemi oli se aine, jolla Julia sai itsensä vaikuttamaan kuolleelta."  
"Miten niin? Eihän Shakespeare nyt sentään..."  
Draco keskeytti Harryn. "William Shakespeare oli velho ja opiskeli Tylypahkassa samalla ikäasteella kuin eräät neidit Mariana Potter ja Juliana Weasley sekä eräs herra, jonka sukunimeä olette toistaneet, nimittäin Daemon Malfoy. Myös Juliana Weasleyn kaksoisveli Timothy Weasley oli samalla luokalla. Shakespeare otti aiheita näytelmiinsä monista velhoja ja noitia koskeneista asioista."  
Hämmentyneenä Harry tuijotti Dracoa. "Ja nyt sinä oletat meidän juottaneen kaikille kalmanlientä. Me onneksi tiedämme mitä on tapahtunut, emmekä matki Romeota." Hän mietti hetken aikaa. "Voiko tuota perua mitenkään vai pitääkö meidän odottaa kunnes he heräävät?"  
"Voi sen perua. Mutta eikö vapaa loppupäivä kuulostaisi mukavammalta?" Draco kysyi toivoen Harryn suostuvan ehdotukseensa, jotta hän saisi etsiä syytä, miksi oli muuttunut tytöksi.  
Harry hymyili. "Kuulostaa. Mutta meidän täytyy pistää salin oveen lappu siitä, mitä on tapahtunut, sillä me emme ole ainoat, jotka eivät ole syöneet tai juoneet mitään."

Kun Harry ja Draco olivat kertoneet kaikille niille salissa olijoille, jotka eivät olleet juoneet kurpitsamehua, mitä oli tapahtunut, he laittoivat lapun oveen. Draco totesi Harrylle, että hänen pitäisi etsiä tietoa tehtäviinsä kirjastosta ja Harry nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisenä. "Minä itse taidan mennä nukkumaan, kun yöllä en saanut nukutuksi", tämä oli todennut haukotellen. Hymyillen pojat olivat lähteneet omiin suuntiinsa tekemään kerrankin sitä, mitä tahtoivat.  
Hitaasti Draco oli kävellyt kirjastolle ja astunut ovesta sisään varoen häiritsemästä matami Prilliä. Hän oli suunnannut askelensa ensin kohti hyllyä, jolla sijaitsivat muodonmuutoksia käsittelevät kirjat.  
Draco katseli kirjojen selkämyksiä lukien erilaisia nimiä: _Kuinka muutat itsesi ihmisestä esineeksi: muodonmuutosten vaarat ja salat; Viisi keinoa keinua unholaan: esineestä ihmiseksi - ajatusmaailma; Kuudennen vuosisadan vanhat keinot; Naamiointi - ihmisestä toiseksi; Kasvot ja niiden muuntelu; Et kai aikonut minua unohtaa? - esineeksi unohdetuista eläimistä_, muttei löytänyt mitään kirjaa, joka olisi käsitellyt hänelle tapahtunutta muutosta. Sen tähden hän siirtyi kiellettyjen kirjojen osastolle, yhä varoen saamasta Prillin huomiota osakseen.  
Päästyään kiellettyjen kirjojen kohdalle Draco mietti hetken, olivatko nekin jonkinlaisessa aihejärjestyksessä. Hän aloitti alusta ja totesi, että niiden oli oltava, sillä ainakaan ne eivät olleet aakkosjärjestyksessä. Sen tähden hän kävi kirjojen nimiä läpi hylly kerrallaan, kunnes törmäsi muodonmuutosten kirjoihin.  
Niitä oli hyllyssä parisensataa ja Draco aloitti heti niiden läpikäymisen. _Apua! Kasvoni - kuinka Heinrich muuttui Karinaksi; Julia Stynesin kasvot väärällään; Turhaa huusin apua - ihmissudeksi muodonmuutoksella; Pimeyden voimilla muutokset ja illuusiot; Mustaakin mustempi Musta_. Draco tuijotti toiseksi viimeistä kirjaa. _Pimeyden voimilla muutokset ja illuusiot. _Hän otti kirjan ja siirtyi yhden pöydän ääreen sitä lukemaan.

Pari tuntia myöhemmin Draco havahtui siihen, kun joku oli tullut valon eteen. "Hei, Shirley. Mietin, löytäisinkö sinut vielä täältä."  
Draco kääntyi katsomaan puhujaa ja huomasi Harryn. "Ai hei Harry", hän sanoi yrittäen jotenkin peittää kirjan kannen. "Minut löytää täältä melko helposti."  
Harry naurahti. "Hieman kuten Hermionenkin. Mitä sinä luet?"  
Draco päätti näyttää kirjan kannen. "Teen pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen esseetä aiheella _Muodonmuutokset ja pimeyden voimat_", hän sanoi nopeasti ja päätti, että todella tekisi niin. Kirja oli ollut mielenkiintoinen, vaikkei se apua ollut tarjonnutkaan. "Tosin tämä on kiellettyjen kirjojen osastolta, joten en tätä voi lainata. Sen tähden olen tehnyt näitä muistiinpanoja", hän jatkoi näyttäen vihkoa, jonka monet sivut olivat täyttyneet merkinnöistä alunperin mahdollisilta tuntuneista loitsuista, mutta jotka olivat osoittautuneet vääriksi.  
"Mielenkiintoista", Harry totesi. "Minä teen sitä esitelmää aiheella _Pimeyden voimat suuremman hyvän eduksi_."  
Draco nyökkäsi kiinnostuneena. "Miten aiot käsitellä aihettasi?" hän kysyi ja johdatti kaksikon pitkään keskusteluun siitä, millaisia aiheita oppilaat voisivat kirjoittaa ja miten niitä käsitellä.

Päivällisen aikaan pojat kävelivät hermostuneesti kohti suurta salia. Kumpikaan ei tiennyt millainen näky heitä odottaisi. He tavallaan toivoivat, että useimmat olisivat yhä kalmanliemen vaikutuksen alaisina, eivätkä heitä syyttäisi, mutta toisaalta he tahtoivat tietää, että kaikki voisivat hyvin.  
"Luuletko, että he tajuavat meidän aiheuttaneen sen, Shirley?" Harry kysyi.  
Draco mietti hetken aikaa ja näki pian päässään kuvan, jossa Kalkaros kertoi Dumbledorelle poikien varhaisesta lähdöstä tunnilta ja professorin suusta valui kuola hänen kuvaillessaan tapahtumia. "Kyllä luulen. Kalkaros luultavasti heräsi jossain vaiheessa tunnilla transsistaan ja herättyään hän on joko jo kertonut tai sitten tulee kertomaan Dumbledorelle meidän lähteneen tunnilta aiemmin kuin muiden."  
Harry nyökkäsi ymmärtäen. "Aivan. No, toivotaan, etteivät he kovin vihaisia ole", hän sanoi vielä ennen kuin avasi salin ovet.  
Saliin astuessaan pojat huomasivat monia melko pöllämystyneen näköisiä oppilaita ja opettajia ja arvelivat kalmanliemen vaikutuksen olevan juuri lopuillaan. Dumbledore ja Kalkaros kävivät juuri intensiivistä keskustelua ja Draco huomasi, että Kalkarokselta todella valui kuolaa. "Katso", hän sanoi Harrylle osoittaen Kalkarosta.  
Harry katsoi opettajanpöytään ja nähdessään kuolavanan hän puhkesi nauramaan. "Hän taitaa muistaa tunnin ja sinut."  
Draco katsoi Harrya hetken murhaavasti ja lähti sitten kohti Rohkelikkopöytää. Nähdessään Hermionen ja Ronin hän istui näitä vastapäätä. "Hei."  
"Hei", Hermione sanoi iloisesta ja Ron tuijottaen Dracoa kiusallisesti. Hermione huomasi sen pian ja käänsi tämän pään itseään kohti. Harrykin istui pian Dracon viereen, hän oli vain vaihtanut muutaman sanan Nevillen kanssa sitä ennen.  
"Jos haluatte nähdä jotain hauskaa, katsokaa Kalkarosta", Draco sanoi hymyillen yrittäen saada Ronin huomion kiinnittymään johonkin muuhun kuin itseensä. Harry nauroi taas, sillä jo pelkkä ajatus kuolaavasta Kalkaroksesta oli melko huvittava. Harryn naurun tähden Ron ja Hermione katsahtivat Kalkarosta.  
Pian Ronkin nauroi ja alkoi kertomaan asiasta eteenpäin ihmisille, jotka jatkoivat sitä myös. Ei mennyt kauaa ennen kuin koko sali, jopa luihuiset, nauroivat kuolaavalle Kalkarokselle. Salin nauru sai tämän kääntymään kohti oppilaita ja pian Kalkaros tajusikin, että häneltä valui kuolaa ja hänen takiaan kaikki nauroivat.  
Dumbledore naurahti myös ja keskeytti sitten ruokailun ja naurun. "Hyvät oppilaat! Kuten varmasti olette huomanneet, olemme useimmat olleet unessa lähes koko päivän. Tahtoisinkin nyt sanoa, ettei se kuitenkaan muuta huomisia oppituntejanne kaksin verroin raskaammaksi, sillä me olemme jo sopineet, miten opetus hoidetaan. Harry Potterille ja Shirley Simsonille kuitenkin annamme jälki-istuntoa, sillä vaikka tämä ei ehkä ollut heidän tarkoituksenaan, he tämän ovat aiheuttaneet."  
Professorit tuijottivat Dracoa ja Harrya melko ärtyneesti, mutta useimmat oppilaat (ainakin hereillä olleet) olivat vain tyytyväisiä päivän vapaasta ja kiittelivät kaksikkoa.  
"Jälki-istuntonsa he saavat suorittaa professoreiden ja minun yhteisen päätöksen mukaisesti, jonka he tulevat kuulemaan hieman myöhemmin", Dumbledore sanoi vielä metelin päälle.  
Hermione tuijotti Harrya. "Mitä tämä nyt sitten meinaa?"  
"Me annoimme kaikille kurpitsamehua juoneille kalmanlientä, vaikka minä tahdoin vain antaa kaikille himoja hillitsevää lientä. En muistanut, että yhdistyessään kurpitsan kanssa siitä tulee samaa kuin kalmanliemestä", Draco vastasi Harryn puolesta auttaen tämän pulasta.  
"Miksi?" Hermione kysyi katsoen nyt tiiviisti Dracoon.  
"Koska minä kyllästyin saamaani huomioon ja tahdoin edes hetkeksi kaikkien unohtavan minut. Ainakin himonsa kohteena", Draco lisäsi loppuun ja Hermione nyökkäsi ymmärtämisen merkiksi.  
"Harry, jokin kerta sinulle käy vielä huonosti. Sinä teet itse hölmöjä ja uhkarohkeita suunnitelmia ja sen lisäksi annat muiden houkutella sinut niin moneen mukaan", tyttö tyytyi saarnaamaan. Dracolle hän ei sen sijaan sanonut mitään arvaten tämän tajuavan, että suunnitelmissa pitäisi myöhemmin ottaa huomioon myös tällaiset kohdat.  
Harry huokaisi ja nyökkäsi kyllästyneenä kuulemaan aina samaa saarnaa. "Joo joo, äiti."  
Hermione hymyili loukkaantumatta Harryn kommentista. "Muistakin se."  
Harry nyökkäsi vielä hymyillen. "Miten sinulla ja Ronilla muuten meni?" hän uteli.  
Katsoen nopeasti Ronia ja tämän onnellista ilmettä tämän syödessä ruokaa Hermione vastasi: "Me seurustelemme, viimeinkin. Nyt vain toivotaan, että hän huomaa minua enemmän kuin muita. Ei pahalla, Shirley."  
Draco hymyili. "Kuten sanottu, en ole kiinnostunut Ronista." Hermione nyökkäsi ja kääntyi poikaystävänsä puoleen koettaen saada tämän huomion. Draco päätti sitten, että hän halusi keskustella Harryn kanssa. "Huispaatko sinä?"  
Harry nyökkäsi. "Olen joukkueemme etsijä. Oletko sinä kiinnostunut huispauksesta?"  
Draco nyökkäsi ja pojat aloittivat omasta mielestään mielenkiintoisen keskustelun huispauksesta.

Illalla makuusalissaan Draco tajusi, etteivät hän ja Harry olleet vielä kuulleet mitään jälki-istunnoistaan ja se sai hänet pohtimaan. _Kenties me aamulla kuulemme lisää._ Hän kääntyi katsomaan Hermionea, joka istui vielä omalla sängyllään kirjoittaen jotakin. "Hermione?"  
"Niin Shirley?" Hermione kysyi kääntyen kohti Dracoa.  
"Millaisia luulet minun ja Harryn jälki-istuntojen olevan?"  
Hermione tajusi, mitä Draco tarkoitti ja hänen kulmansa kurtistuivat. "Te ette siis vielä saaneet jälki-istuntoja... kenties te ette saakaan?"  
Draco tuijotti Hermionea ja hän mietti sitä mahdollisuutta. "Mutta miksi?"  
Hermione kohautti olkiaan. "En minä tiedä. Ehkä he päätyivät siihen lopputulokseen, että yksi ylimääräinen vapaapäivä oli sittenkin tarpeen."  
"Niin kai sitten", Draco hymähti käyden makaamaan. "Hyvää yötä."  
"Öitä, Shirley", Hermione vastasi ja kääntyi takaisin pergamenttinsa puoleen.


	4. 3 Luku: Shirley, totuus vai tehtävä?

**3. Luku: _Shirley, totuus vai tehtävä?_**

Draco heräsi hyvästä unestaan, vaikkei muistanutkaan, millainen se oli ollut. Katsoessaan ympärilleen hän huomasi kaikkialla olevan pimeää. Koska hän tunsi levänneensä hyvin, ei hän voinut ymmärtää, miten saattoi olla pimeää, sillä jos hän olisi herännyt keskellä yötä, hän olisi ollut kärttyisä.  
Se sai Dracon katsomaan kelloa. 7.53. Hän mietti hetken ja tajusi, ettei aamulla siihen aikaan enää ollut pimeää. Noustessaan sängystä hän pukeutui nopeasti ja laskeutui oleskeluhuoneeseen. Lähes kaikki rohkelikot olivat kokoontuneet sinne ja hänen saapuessaan useat päät kääntyivät häntä kohden. Hän itse etsi katseellaan joko Hermionea tai Harrya, jotta olisi saanut näiltä apua kohtalonsa selvittämiseen. Hermione oli se, jonka hän huomasi ensiksi.  
Täydessä huoneessa Dracolla oli pienoisia vaikeuksia päästä Hermionen luokse. Eikä asiaa auttanut lainkaan se, että useat yrittivät tarttua pojan vaatteisiin ja saada tämän syliinsä. Draco katsoi murhaavasti jokaista, joka sitä yritti, mutta sai vastauksekseen vain rakastuneen hymyn. Sen tähden Dracon oli käytettävä väkivaltaa ja runnottava väen läpi.  
"Hei Hermione", Draco sanoi hymyillen Hermionelle, kun viimein pääsi väentungoksen läpi.  
Hermione kääntyi hymyillen katsomaan Dracoa. "Huomenta unikeko. Oletan, että Harrykin siis herää piakkoin."  
Draco tuijotti hetken ihmeissään Hermionea, ennen kuin tajusi. "Ei ole totta! Antoiko Dumbledore meille kalmanjuomaa?"  
Hermione hymyili osaaottavasti ja nyökkäsi. "Siitä ei kuitenkaan koidu sinulle tai Harrylle hankaluuksia, hän on järjestänyt teille luvan olla poissa tunneilta. Mutta joudutte maanantaina työskentelemään kovemmin, sillä teidän täytyy kuitenkin ottaa muut kiinni."  
Alistuneena Draco nyökkäsi. Sitten hän voihkaisi tajutessaan, miten paljon oli nukkunut. "Miten minä voin tänä yönä nukkua enää ollenkaan, kun olen jo ollut melkein puolitoista vuorokautta 'unessa'?"  
"Tänään on perjantai. Voit vaikka viettää aikaa puolen tuvan kanssa, kun lähes kaikki valvovat ja pitävät hauskaa", Hermione vastasi miettien jo kaikkia pelejä, mitä he melko varmasti tulisivat pelaamaan illalla.  
Draco tuijotti Hermionea. _En olekaan koskaan ajatellut sitä, miten Rohkelikot viettävät perjantai-iltaansa._ "Millaista hauskaa?"  
Hermione pyöritteli käsiään. "No, me olemme usein pullonpyöritystä, totuutta ja tehtävää ja monenlaisia muita melko tavallisia pelejä me myös pelaamme. Räsypokka saattaa myös tulla ehdotuksena, mutta sinulle en sitä suosittele, sillä vaatteidesi vähentyessä monet saattaisivat olla kimpussasi."  
Draco nyökkäsi hieman hermostuneesti tietämättä edes mitä räsypokka oli. Mutta saatuaan tietää siitä vain senkin vähän, mitä nyt tiesi, hän oli varma, ettei olisikaan tahtonut sitä pelata. Sen sijaan pullonpyöritys ja totuus ja tehtävä olivat tuttuja ja hauskoja pelejä. Mutta miettiessään pullonpyörityksen sääntöjä ei se sittenkään kuulostanut niin hyvältä. "Hermione... pullonpyöritystä? Ei kai minun tarvitse osallistua? En tahtoisi joutua minkäänlaisen väärinkäytön uhriksi, jos se, joka minua saisi suudella, menettäisi itsehillintänsä."  
Hermione vain nauroi Dracon huolelle. "Älä huoli, Shirley. Meidän pullonpyörityksessämme on tietty raja, johon asti pari voi päätyä, elleivät molemmat osapuolet tahdo jättää peliä kesken voidakseen jatkaa sitä, minkä ovat aloittaneet."  
Draco tuijotti epäluuloisena Hermionea. "Miten se sitten on mahdollista?"  
Hermione huokaisi. "No, me olemme, tai siis minä olen löytänyt loitsun, joka tekee siitä mahdollista", hän selitti. Draco nyökkäsi. Tietäen Hermionen vuosikurssinsa parhaaksi velhoksi oli vaikea olla uskomatta tämän sanaa.  
"Mihin aikoihin te sitten aloitatte?" Draco päätti kysyä lopulta, ihan vain uteliaisuuttaan.  
Hermione kohautti olkiaan. "Kunhan Harry herää. _Kukaan_ ei halua aloittaa ilman häntä, sillä hänen totuutensa ovat aina joko ällistyttäviä tai järkyttäviä", Hermione ilmoitti. "Sitä paitsi, minulla on tänään hänelle eräs kysymys, johon todella tahdon vastauksen."  
Draco katsoi tyttöä yllättyneenä. "Liittyykö tämä siihen, mistä puhuimme eilen?"  
Hymyillen Hermione nyökkäsi. "Mutta älä varoita häntä, muuten hän onnistuu pääsemään kuin koira veräjästä." Hän mietti hetken: "Sinulla on muuten varmasti nälkä. Tule, haetaan sinulle jotain syötävää ja tuodaan Harryllekin."  
Draco nyökkäsi, sillä hänellä oli nälkä, ja lähti Hermionen perään.

Yhdeksän maissa ne rohkelikot, jotka aikoivat pelata, olivat ainoat oleskeluhuoneessa olevat. Muut olivat siirtyneet jo makuuhuoneisiinsa tietäen, että jäädessään he olisivat luvanneet tulla mukaan. He juttelivat ystävilleen ja kertoivat salaisuuksiaan, mutta eivät tahtoneet jakaa niitä muille.  
Oleskeluhuoneessa olevat ihmiset sen sijaan istuivat jo ringissä. Hermione oli suostutellut ihmiset aloittamaan pullonpyörityksellä omien suunnitelmiensa takia ja muut olivat innostuneet. Monet olivat jo saaneet toisiaan suudella ja nyt oli Ronin vuoro pyörittää.  
Draco istui Hermionen ja Harryn välissä ja katseli pyörivää pulloa kauhuissaan. Hermione sen sijaan katsoi pulloa toiveikkaana ja peloissaan. Ei hän mustasukkainen ollut, mutta ei hän silti pitänyt ideasta, että näkisi poikaystävänsä suutelemassa jotakuta muuta kuin itseään. Harry ei näyttänyt ulospäin mitään tunteita ja katsoessaan Ronia Draco näki jonkinlaisen toivon tämän silmissä. _Toivottavasti hän ei halua suudella minua._  
Muutamien sekuntien kuluttua pullo viimein pysähtyi Lavender Brownin kohdalla. Hermione katsoi tätä murhaavasti ja Ron nojautui tyttöä kohti. Lavender ei uskaltanut pitkittää suudelmaa Hermionen katseen alla ja parin sekunnin kuluttua nuorten huulet erkanivat toisistaan. Lavender pyöräytti pulloa.  
Monen suudelman jälkeen oli Colin Creeveyn vuoro. Kauhulla Draco katsoi nähdessään pullon osoittavan itseään. Colin nojautui häntä kohden nopeasti ja Draco tunsi pian huulet omillaan. Hän ei vastannut suudelmaan, mutta se ei silti ajanut Colinia kauemmaksi. Draco käänsi avoinna olevat silmänsä kohti Hermionea, joka nyökkäsi ymmärryksen merkiksi. Colinin huulet erkanivat Dracon omilta nopeasti. Draco kiitti ajatuksissaan Hermionea ja pyöritti pulloa saaden sen osumaan Hermioneen. Aikailematta poika suuteli Hermionea ja kiitti tätä nopeasti. Hermione hymyili ja pyöritti pulloa omalla vuorollaan.  
Vielä puolisen tuntia nuoret jatkoivat peliä, kunnes monet alkoivat kyllästyä ja Hermione ehdotti, että he pelaisivat sittenkin totuutta ja tehtävää.  
"Hyvä on", Harry sanoi, "minäkin olen mukana, _jos_ kukaan ei saa kysellä mitään toisten rakkauselämistä. Minulta meni maku siihen viime kerralla, kun Colin kuvaili hänen ja Marien suhdetta _hieman_ liian tarkkaan."  
Useimmat nyökkäsivät, mutta Hermione näytti hieman närkästyneeltä. Hän ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään vaan hyväksyi ehdot ja päätti olla mukana. Ei olisi ollut hauskaa jäädä paitsi monista totuuksista ja tehtävien toteutuksista. Dracokin oli aivan innoissaan siitä, että oppisi rohkelikkojen saloja.  
"Minä aloitan!" Dean huudahti ja muut hyväksyivät. Hän kääntyi kohti Harrya. "Harry, totuus vai tehtävä?"  
"Tehtävä", Harry vastasi päättäen, ettei ottaisi totuutta, jos vain sen voisi välttää. Hän tiesi kyllä, että Hermione oli sitä mieltä, että heidän tulisi pelata sillä säännöllä, että toisen vaihtoehdon saa ottaa vain kolme kertaa.  
Dean näytti hetken mietteliäältä ennen kuin keksi omasta mielestään hyvänkin tehtävän: "Suutele Shirleyta. Parinkymmenen sekunnin ajan."  
Harry vain kohautti olkiaan ja marssi Dracon eteen. Hän nojautui toista poikaa kohti. Draco ei ollut kunnolla edes tajunnut tehtävää, ennen kuin hän tunsi Harryn huulet omillaan. Harry suuteli kunnolla ja Draco vastasi suudelmaan arvaten, etteivät rohkelikot hyväksyisi pelkkää vastauksetonta suudelmaa.  
"Tehty. Hmm... Shirley, totuus vai tehtävä?" Harry kysyi jääden seisomaan Dracon eteen.  
Dracon oli pakko miettiä hetken aikaa. Jos hän ottaisi totuuden, joku voisi kysyä häneltä kysymyksen, joka paljastaisi hänen todellisen henkilöllisyytensä. Toisaalta jos hän ottaisi tehtävän, hän voisi joutua tekemään jotain kamalaa. Tietäen Harryn olevan melko rehti, hän teki valintansa. "Totuus."  
"Tiedätkö sinä, miksi saat lähes kaikki kuolaamaan sinua?" Harry kysyi huvittunut virne kasvoillaan.  
"En", Draco vastasi ilmeettömänä. Muuttuen mietteliääksi hän vielä jatkoi: "Vaikka se olisi kyllä mukava tietää, jotta keksisin keinon vältellä sitä. Neville, totuus vai tehtävä?"  
"Totuus", Neville sanoi pelkäämättä lainkaan Dracon kysymystä.  
Uteliaisuuttaan Draco kysyi: "Montako kertaa Trevor on sinulta karannut?"  
Neville pysyi hiljaa melko pitkään. "Tänä vuonna viisitoista, yhteensä noin sata."  
Draco nyökkäsi ja antoi pelin jatkua ympärillään. Kysymykset eivät olleet kamalimpia eivätkä vaikeimmasta päästä koko pelin aikana, sillä kukaan ei ollut tuonut Tuliviskiä ja rakkautta käsittelevät kysymykset olivat kiellettyjä. Dracon onneksi kukaan ei kysynyt häneltä liian kamalaa totuutta eikä hän joutunut tekemään mitään kovin kamalaa paitsi suutelemaan Ronia kerran. Hän väsyi peliin kesken kaiken ja ilmoitti vetäytyvänsä makuusaliin. Hänelle nyökättiin ymmärtämyksen merkiksi ja kuunnellen ääniä sängyssä maatessaan hän tiesi pelin jatkuneen pitkälle aamuun saakka.

**IIIIII**

Seuraava aamu valkeni kauniina ja Draco nousi jo varhain ylös. Hän päätteli kellon olevan noin kahdeksan ja katsoessaan kellosta hän näki osuneensa oikeaan. Nopeasti hän pukeutui ja lähti alas katsomaan oliko kukaan hereillä. Hän arveli useimpien vielä nukkuvan, sillä monet olivat menneet nukkumaan vasta kolmen aikoihin aamuyöstä herättäen kevyttä unta nukkuneen Dracon.  
Yllätyksekseen Draco huomasi oleskeluhuoneessa jo Harryn ja Hermionen.  
"Mutta Harry! Sinun täytyy tehdä jotakin! Jos et sinä tee, sinusta tulee kovin sisäänpäinsuuntautunut", Hermione sanoi juuri Harrylle ja Draco peruutti niin, ettei enää ollut kahden rohkelikon näkyvillä.  
"Hermione, minä ymmärrän kyllä huolesi, mutta mitä minä voisin tehdä? Hänhän seurustelee! Enkä minä tahdo menettää häntä..." Harry sanoi hiljentäen ääntään loppua kohden.  
Hermione huokaisi. "Kuule Harry, et sinä häntä menetä. Kerrot vain hänelle ja sanot, ettet aio tehdä mitään hänelle."  
"Hyvä on!" Harry myöntyi väsyneenä kinastelemaan. "Minä sanon! Kunhan sinä vain jätät minun holhoamiseni vähäksi aikaa sikseen. Tiedän, että tarkoitat hyvää, mutta minä toivoakseni osaan kyllä elää omaa elämääni itsekin!"  
Hermione sanoi jotain hiljaisella äänellä ja päätellen keskustelun loppuneen Draco päätti astua esiin. Hän esitti yllättynyttä nähdessään kaksikon uudelleen. "Huomenta! Minä kuvittelin muiden vielä nukkuvan, kun useimmat teistä kerran valvoivat melko myöhään", hän sanoi.  
"Huomenta Shirley", Hermione vastasi. "Minä olen melko aikaisin joka aamu hereillä vaikka toisina iltoina menisikin pitkään esimerkiksi läksyjä tehdessä." Draco nyökkäsi ja odotti Harryn vastaavan jotakin.  
"Huomenta", Harry sanoikin väsyneenä ja hieman kärttyisänä. "Minä menen jo aamupalalle, tuletteko tekin?"  
Draco ja Hermione vain seurasivat Harrya tämän poistuessa oleskeluhuoneesta ja kävellessä kohti suurta salia.

Suureen saliin astuessaan Draco seurasi Harrya koko ajan katseellaan. Tämä näytti suunnittelevan lähtöä pois nähdessään jonkun puuskupuhin istumassa pöydässään. Draco huomasi Hermionen kuiskaavan nopeasti jotain Harryn korvaan. Harry nyökkäsi ja voitettuna lähti kohti Puuskupuhin pöytää. Harryn pysähtyessä Draco tuijotti järkyttyneenä poikaa, jonka eteen tämä oli pysähtynyt. Zacharias Smith. Tuo koppava, ärsyttävä ja raivostuttava pieni otus. Draco ei kuitenkaan jäänyt tuijottamaan, sillä Hermione olisi huomannut ja olisi kysynyt syytä. Shirleyna Dracon ei tietenkään oletettu tietävänkään, kuka Zacharias oli. Mutta Draco kyllä tiesi. Ja Harry oli mennyt tämän luo.  
Istuessaan Hermionen viereen Draco kysyi: "Mitä Harry tuolla tekee?"  
Hermione katsoi nopeasti Harryyn todetakseen tämän olevan kunnossa. Harry näytti juuri rauhoittelevan Zachariasta ja osoittavan Hermionea. "Minä puhuin hänen kanssaan aamulla hänen rakkaudestaan. Hän sanoi sen olevan vain ihastus. Pyytäessäni hän kertoi kuka se oli ja yllätyksestä toivuttuani pyysin häntä juttelemaan Zachariaksen kanssa. Hän lupasi, kenties lähinnä siksi, että saisi minut jättämään itsensä rauhaan, ja nyt hän juttelee ihastuksensa kanssa."  
Draco nyökkäsi mietteliäänä ja välillä katsoi, millaiselta Harryn ja Zachariaksen vartalonkieli näytti. Harry oli jo siirtynyt istumaan Zachariaksen viereen ja vaikutti hyvinkin siltä, että Zacharias ei ollut kovin vihainen Harrylle. Luna, Zachariaksen tyttöystävä, oli istunut koko ajan poikien lähellä, eikä hän ollut lainkaan vihainen Harrylle. Päinvastoin, hän vaikutti olevan jopa tyytyväinen siitä, että poika oli tullut kertomaan tunteistaan vaikkakin vain Hermionen tähden. Harry sanoi vielä jotakin ennen kuin lähti kohti Hermionea ja Dracoa.  
"No, se on nyt selvitetty. He ottivat sen ihmeen rennosti, vaikka Lunalta sitä saattoikin odottaa", Harry sanoi istuessaan alas. Hermione nyökkäsi ja kysyi, mistä kolmikko oli puhunut. "No, minä kerroin asiani ja sanoin, että sinä sait suostuteltua minut siihen. Zacharias sanoi arvanneensa jotakin jo aiemmin ja Luna sanoi ymmärtävänsä minua. Hän oli sitä mieltä, että minulla on oikein hyvä maku. Hän puhui myös narskuista ja mainitsi niidenkin vaikuttavan ihmisen tunteisiin. Zacharias ei nauranut Lunalle vaan vain hymyili ja minä tiesin, että he kaksi kuuluvat yhteen. Luna sanoi myös tietävänsä, että minä tulen vielä löytämään jonkun, jota rakastaa ja joka rakastaa minua."  
Hermione katsoi onnellisena Harrya. "Minä tiesin, etteivät he suuttuisi. Ja tiesin, että se olisi aivan hyväksi sinulle. Olen myös aivan varma siitä, että Luna oli oikeassa: sinä tulet vielä löytämään Sen Oikean. Eikö vain tulekin, Shirley?"  
Draco, joka oli kuunnellut Harrya tarkkaan, nyökkäsi. "Aivan varmasti tulet. Jokainen löytää Sen Oikean jossakin vaiheessa ja tulee olemaan tämän kanssa onnellinen. On vain oltava kärsivällinen ja ymmärrettävä, että pettymyksiäkin on koettava matkan varrella."  
Hermione nyökkäsi osoittaen olevansa samaa mieltä Dracon kanssa. Harry vain tuijotti Dracoa, mutta lopulta hänkin nyökkäsi. "Kyllä, minä tulen vielä löytämään Sen Oikean."


	5. 4 Luku: Ihastunut pikku Malfoyhin

**4.Luku: _Ihastunut pikku Malfoyhin_**

Lauantaiaamupäivä kului Dracolla siihen, että hän mietti rohkelikoista oppimiaan asioita. Kuten sitä, että rohkelikot saattoivat viettää perjantaita pelaten, Hermionen mukaan joskus jopa kovastikin juopuneina. Dracon udellessa mistä he saivat juomat, Hermione oli vain osoittanut Harrya ja kuiskannut: "Hän ne aina jotenkin saa tänne kuljetettua." Draco, joka piti Harrya kultapoikana, ei voinut tajuta, että tämä saattoi tehdä jotakin niin vaarallista ja tyhmää. Tosin Harry teki monia vielä vaarallisempia ja tyhmempiä asioita ja olisi varmasti nauranut Dracolle, jos olisi tiennyt tämän ajatukset.  
Ei Draco myöskään koskaan ollut ajatellut, että etunimeltä toisten kutsuminen oli rohkelikkojen parissa tapa, joka opittiin hetkessä. Luihuisessa useimmat kutsuivat toisiaan sukunimellä, vain ystävysten kesken käytettiin etunimiä. Oli aluksi tuntunut kummalliselta kutsua Potteria Harryksi tai kuraveristä Hermioneksi, mutta Draco oli tottunut melko pian. Weasleyn kutsuminen Roniksi oli ehkä vielä hankalampaa, sillä Dracon vanhemmat olivat kutsuneet Weasleyita aina Weasleyiksi, ei koskaan näiden etunimillä.  
Draco oli myös aina luullut, että rohkelikot olivat parhaita kavereita keskenään ja että kaikki otettiin mukaan, mutta hän oli saanut huomata, että jotkut vetäytyivät itse syrjään eivätkä suostuneet osallistumaan vaikka toiset yrittivät saada heitä mukaan. Tosin, Draco mietti, olisi ollut omituisempaa, jos kaikki olisivat olleet koko ajan hyörimässä mukana, eikä kukaan olisi ollut edes hieman erakkomainen.  
Draco päätteli, että nuo jo nyt opitut asiat eivät tulisi olemaan kaikki, mitä hän tulisi oppimaan, vaan että olisi vielä monia pieniä ja isompia asioita. Kaikilla olisi omat salaisuutensa ja tapansa ja miettiessään tätä Draco ajatteli, että hän tahtoi olla selvillä useimmista tavoista ja salaisuuksista.

Iltapäivällä, kun oli lounaan aika, Draco ryhtyi kuuntelemaan tarkemmin josko joku mainitsisi hänen nimensä. Hän tiesi, että useimmat luihuiset miettivät hänen yhtäkkistä lähtöään, mutta olettivat Luciuksen halunneen hänet kotiin. Hän arveli, että useimmat muut olettivat hänen lähteneen kotiin pimeän piirron tähden. Ron oli ainakin vahvasti sitä mieltä, että 'se pieni hilleri on isäänsä kumartamassa ja saa varmaan pian pimeän piirron'. Siinä vaiheessa Draco oli lähes lyönyt Ronia mutta oli viime hetkellä tajunnut, ettei hän voisi tehdä sitä paljastamatta syytä. Tosin jos Hermione olisi saanut tietää, tämä olisi varmasti auttanut Dracoa...  
Miettimättä sitä sen enempää Draco koetti kuunnella mitä Korpinkynnen pöydässä puhuttiin.  
"...ja sanomatta mitään hän nyt on lähtenyt. Professori McGarmiwa ei suostunut vastaamaan mitään, kun Katie kysyi häneltä, missä Malfoy mahtaa olla", Cho selitti ystävilleen.  
"Miksi se edes kiinnostaa Katieta?" Marie kysyi nopeasti.  
"Koska Katie on vähän ihastunut pikku Malfoyhin", Cho vastasi naurahtaen ja saaden muutkin pöydässä nauramaan. "Mutta ihan totta. Hei, kertoiko Binns...?"  
Kun keskustelun aihe vaihtui, Dracon mielenkiinto herpaantui. Vai eivät opettajat mitenkään selittäneet hänen poissaoloaan. Dracoa ei edes kiinnostanut Katien mielenkiinto häntä kohtaan. Poika tiesi monien pitävän itsestään muttei välittänyt siitä, koska hän ei edes tiennyt, mitä hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä. Olla huomaamatta näitä vai huomioida kaikkia vai jotain muuta? Koska se oli liian vaikeaa päättää, hän keskittyi yksinkertaisempiin asioihin.  
Nytkin Draco sattui kuulemaan Seamuksen puhuvan Deanin kanssa katoamisesta. "Minusta tuntuu, ettei Malfoy ole pimeän piirtoa saamassa", Dean vastasi Seamuksen esittämään pohdintaan Dracon katoamisesta.  
"Miksi sinä niin ajattelet?" Seamus kysyi ihmeissään. Dracokin katsoi yllättyneenä toista rohkelikkoa.  
Dean katsoi vakavana Seamusta silmiin. "Malfoy tahtoo pelastaa oman nahkansa ja hän on viisas. Jos hän menisi Tiedät-Kai-Kenen puolelle, ei hänen nahkansa olisi turvassa. Olen aivan varma siitä, että hän on tajunnut jo itsekin."  
Seamus nyökkäsi mietteliäänä. "Mutta entä perhe? Olen nähnyt Malfoyn aina perhettään puolustavana. Eikö valon puolelle tuleminen hajottaisi Malfoyn suhteen perheeseensä?"  
Draco olisi tahtonut kuunnella enemmänkin tätä keskustelua, mutta Hermione tuli keskeyttämään hänen kuuntelunsa. "Shirley, sinähän halusit niitä vaatteita? No, tänä viikonloppuna saamme mennä Tylyahoon ja Ginnykin lupautui jo mukaamme."  
Draco katsoi Hermionea silmiin ja nyökkäsi. "Hienoa, minä käyn vain nopeasti pukeutumassa kunnolla ja tulen sitten."  
Hermione katsoi hymyillen pojan perään.

Draco mietti kävellessään vain, mistä saisi jotain lämmintä ylleen. Hänen vaatevarastossaan ei sattunut olemaan talvivaatteita, vaikka hän niitä olisikin nyt jo tarvinnut, joten hän toivoi törmäävänsä johonkuhun, joka voisi lainata hänelle vaatteita. Ei hän ollut Hermioneltakaan tajunnut kysyä.  
Astuessaan Rohkelikkotupaan Draco lähes törmäsi Ginnyyn. "Ai hei, Ginny. Sattuisiko sinulla olemaan jotakin lämmintä minulle lainattavaksi, sillä minulla itselläni ei oikeastaan ole paljon mitään vaatetta?"  
"Hei Shirley. Tokihan minulla on, tule mukaani", Ginny vastasi opastaen Dracon omaan makuusaliinsa. Nopeasti tyttö kaivoi pitkän ruskean talvitakin, jonka ojensi Dracolle. "Siinä. Taitaa olla ihan hyvä, että menemme sitten ostoksille, jos sinulla ei kerta kaikkiaan ole kunnollisia vaatteita."  
Draco nyökkäsi hymyillen ja laittoi takin päälleen. "Kiitos Ginny. Menemmekö yhtä matkaa?" Ginny nyökkäsi ja yhdessä he kävelivät ulko-oven luokse. Hermione jo odottelikin heitä.  
"Hei Ginny! Sinä taisit lainata Shirleylle takkia?" Hermione tervehti huomaten myös Dracon asun.  
Ginny virnisti. "Hei! Jep, ei ole tytöllä paljon mitään vaatteita, ei edes kunnon talvivaatteita."  
Hermione naurahti ja lähti johdattamaan joukkiota kohti Tylyahoa. "Muuten Shirley, oletko sinä koskaan ollut Tylyahossa?" tyttö kysyi heidän käveltyään jonkin matkaa, sillä Draco oli kävellyt niin varmasti eteenpäin seuraamatta Hermionea.  
"Olen, me kävimme perheemme kanssa siellä usein ja sitä kautta minä tulin Tylypahkaankin", Draco vastasi nopeasti, sillä hän ei tahtonut herättää epäilystä. Ei hän ollut ensin edes tajunnut kulkevansa niin nopeasti ja olevansa jo lähes Hermionen rinnalla.  
Hermione nyökkäsi ymmärtävästi ja loppumatka menikin hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Vasta Tylyahossa hiljaisuus katosi.  
"Minne menemme ensin? Heti vaatteita etsimään vai Kolmeen Luudanvarteen?" Ginny katkaisi hiljaisuuden.  
"Kolmeen Luudanvarteen. Minä ainakin haluan juoda ensin jotakin. Ja sitä paitsi voimme siellä sitten suunnitella hieman missä käymme ja millaisia vaatteita minä tarvitsen - omasta mielestäni ja sinun", Draco vastasi nopeasti ja kolmikko suunnisti kohti matami Rosmertan Kolmea Luudanvartta.

Kolmessa Luudanvarressa kolmikko vain suunnitteli retkeään. Draco koetti piiloutua uteliailta silmiltä, sillä hän inhosi saamaansa huomiota. Olkoon vain huomionkipeä teini, ei Draco silti tahtonut nähdä kuolaavia vanhoja miehiä, lasittuneita silmiä, palvovia katseita. Hän tahtoi olla vain rauhassa, mieluiten tosin Pansyn ja Blaisen kanssa, mutta tilanteen ollessa se, mikä se oli, Draco kelpuutti myös Hermionen ja Ginnyn seuran. Harryn seurassa poika ei olisi tahtonutkaan olla, sillä jo nyt hänen oli vaikea olla ajattelematta toista ja tämän aamuista tunnustusta. Itserakkaana Draco oli jo hetken toivonut, että Harry olisi ollut rakastunut häneen ja oli ollut pettynyt tämän valintaan. Zacharias Smith oli Dracon mielestä aivan turha ihminen.  
Draco havahtui mietteistään Ginnyn noustessa seisomaan. "No, mennäänpä sitten. Emme voi viettää koko päivää täällä, jos aiomme ostaa sinulle vaatteita."  
Nyökäten Dracokin nousi ja Hermione seurasi perässä. Ulkona kolmikko lähti astelemaan kohti uusinta vaateliikettä, _Velhottu vaate_. Heidän ehdittyään kaupan luo, astui Draco ensimmäisenä sisään ja tuijotti ympärilleen. Vaatteita oli aivan kaiken värisinä ja Ginny marssi heti sinertävien vaatteiden luo.  
"No, Shirley, tulehan tänne", tyttö pyysi ja Draco astui tämän luo. Ginny katsoi hetken aikaa Dracoa ja kaivoi sitten pitkän, yönsinisen mekon esiin. Hän mietti sen sopivuutta Dracolle ja nyökkäsi. Hän penkoi jonkin aikaa ja ojenteli Dracolle pinon vaatteita. Lopulta hän hymähti. "Tässä olivat kaikki tästä löytyvät sopivat vaatteet. Sinun on ehkä parasta nyt mennä kokeilemaan niitä, jotta tiedämme, mitä vielä tarvitset", Ginny sanoi osoittaen kohti pukukoppia ja Draco marssi sisään.  
Ensimmäisen Draco koetti Ginnyn ensin löytämää yönsinistä mekkoa. Hän astui ulos pukukopista ja antoi Ginnyn arvioida luottamatta omaan makuunsa. Ei hän kuitenkaan ollut tyttö ja sitä paitsi, hän ei nähnyt peilissä kuin oman miespuolisen itsensä. Ginny nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi. "Tuo sopii sinulle, korostaa silmiäsi", hän sanoi hymyillen.  
Draco nyökkäsi ja katosi uudelleen pukukoppiin. Parinkymmenen minuutin päästä hän oli sovittanut kaikkia ja päätynyt pitämään vaatteista vain mekon, farkut ja yhden topin.  
"Nyt voisimme etsiä sinulle talvitakin", Ginny päätti ja marssi talvivaateosastolle. Draco seurasi perässä tuntien itsensä koulutetuksi koiraksi. Hermione seurasi huvittuneena, kuinka Ginny ohjasi Dracoa. Hän katsoi itselleen uusia vaatteita ja pyysi välillä Ginnyn apua, mutta suurimmaksi osaksi hän huvitti itseään seuraamalla Dracon vaihtelevia ilmeitä.  
"Älä välitä, tuollainen hän on kaikille", Hermione päätti lohduttaa Dracoa yhdessä vaiheessa, kun tämän katse kävi hätääntyneeksi. Draco vain nyökkäsi lohduttomana ja jatkoi Ginnyn tottelemista ja seuraamista.

Parin tunnin kuluttua Ginny oli viimein tyytyväinen Dracon vaatevalikoimaan. Draco oli väsynyt sovittamisesta ja vaatteiden kantamisesta ja suunnitteli kevennysloitsun käyttämistä vaatteiden saamiseksi takaisin linnaan. Vaatteita kuitenkin oli kertynyt jo muutama kassillinen. Ginny tosin sanoi, ettei niin olisi tapahtunut, ellei hän olisi tiennyt Dracolla olevan tarpeeksi rahaa ja että tämä todella tarvitsi vaatteita. Lopulta Draco käveli kiltisti tyttöjen perässä takaisin Tylypahkaan kantaen itse kassejaan. Hän vei vaatteet nopeasti makuuhuoneeseen ja lähti sitten päivälliselle, sillä heillä oli mennyt Tylyahossa lähes päivä. Kävellessään suurta salia kohti Draco mietti mahtaisiko hän koskaan muuttua takaisin pojaksi. _Tai sitten muutun pian takaisin ja ostin turhaan ne kaikki vaatteet. Äiti ei pitäisi siitä..._  
Draco oli kuitenkin olevinaan todella iloinen istuessaan jo tutuksi käyneelle paikalleen Harryn viereen. Päälleen Draco oli pukenut uusia vaatteitaan, vaaleansiniset farkut ja valkean paidan. Hän oli hetken miettinyt oliko asuvalinta ollut oikea. Nyt hän toivoi, ettei olisi ollut, sillä kaikki tuijottivat häntä, ehkä jopa enemmän kuin yleensä.  
"Hei Shirley!" Neville huudahti Rohkelikkopöydässä ja nopeasti Draco vilkaisi poikaa ja nyökkäsi tervehdykseksi. Ennen kuin Neville ehti sanoa enempää, Draco kiirehti Harryn viereen.  
"Sinäpä näytät hyvältä", Ron totesi pöydän toiselta puolelta ja Draco loi huolestuneen katseen ensin Roniin ja sitten Hermioneen.  
"Niin kai sitten", Draco vastasi ja toivoi, että Hermione onnistuisi kiinnittämään Ronin huomion itseensä, eikä hänen tarvitsisi tehdä mitään.  
Keskittyessään taas kuuntelemaan ympäristöään Draco kuuli pätkän Ginnyn ja Katien keskustelusta. "...DMFC pitää kokouksen illalla, muista ilmoittaa muillekin. Minä aion jatkaa ilmoittelua", Katie sanoi juuri Ginnylle.  
"Tottahan toki. Onko tapauksesta selvinnyt vielä mitään? Ja voinko pyytää muutamia sellaisiakin kokoukseen, jotka eivät aiemmin ole olleet?" Ginny uteli. Draco kuunteli kiinnostuneena miettien, mikä DMFC mahtoi olla.  
"Voit kutsua, me tarvitsemme apua tässä tapauksessa. Ja ei, emme tiedä enempää kuin muutkaan, voimme vain esittää samanlaisia arvailuja, kuten kaikki muutkin esittävät. Tahtoisin vain voida hylätä...", Katie selitti Harryn äänen ilmaantuessa Dracon tajuntaan.  
"Shirley, oletko sinä jo tehnyt liemien tehtävät?" Harry kysyi.  
Draco käänsi katseensa Harryyn, joka jo odotti vastausta. "Olen, miten niin?" hän kysyi miettien samalla äskeistä keskustelunpätkää.  
"Minä tarvitsisin apua ja Hermionella on jo täysi työ Ronin kanssa ja ajattelin, että kun sinä olet niin hyvä liemissä, voisit kenties auttaa minua", Harry vastasi katsoen anovasti Dracoa silmiin.  
Draco mietti hetken sanovansa ei, mutta päätti toisin. "Hyvä on. Mutten tiedä käykö tänään vai huomenna, onneksi on aikaa."  
Harry nyökkäsi. "Ymmärrän."  
Hetken aikaa Draco söi rauhassa ruokaa mutta pian Ginny tuli hänen luokseen. "Shirley, tahtoisitko sinä tulla illalla DMFC:n kokoukseen?"  
"Mikä se on?" Draco kysyi uteliaana jo melkein varmana vastauksestaan.  
"Se selviäisi sitten illalla. Me kuitenkin huolisimme apua eräässä tapauksessa", Ginny vastasi salamyhkäisesti.  
Draco katseli Ginnya hetken epäluuloisesti. "Hmm, enpä tiedä", hän sanoi muka miettien vielä. "No, hyvä on, voisin tullakin."  
Ginny hymyili. "Kahdeltatoista oleskeluhuoneessa, niin lähdemme", hän sanoi ennen kuin meni ystäviensä joukkoon. Draco katsoi hänen peräänsä yhä miettien, mihin oli lupautunut.  
"Eli siis huomenna?" Harry kysyi herättäen Dracon ajatuksistaan.  
"Mhäh?" Draco ensin kysyi tajuten kuitenkin pian Harryn tarkoittavan liemien esseetä. "Aivan." Harry hymyili toisen ajattelemattomuudelle ja nyökkäsi. Draco söi ruuan loppuun ja lähti miettien yhä, mikä DMFC oli.


	6. 5 Luku: Minä olen Draco

**5. Luku:_ Minä olen Draco_**_  
_  
Draco istui oleskeluhuoneen nojatuolilla katsellen takkaa. Viereisellä sohvalla istuivat Ron ja Hermione, Harry oli toisella nojatuolilla. Useimmat rohkelikot olivat vielä syömässä tai kirjastossa, tehden tehtäviä, joihin he tiesivät, että heillä menisi enemmän aikaa. DMFC vaivasi Dracon mieltä. "Mikä DMFC on?" Draco kysyi ääneen sen vaivattua häntä sen aikaa, että hän todella tahtoi tietää.  
"Draco Malfoy Fan Club", Harry vastasi nopeasti. Muut kääntyivät katsomaan häntä. "Mitä? Kun Ginnylle selvisi, että minä olen homo, hän kertoi kaikista Fan Clubeista ja yritti saada minut liittymään niihin. Suosituimmat kaksi ovat juuri DMFC ja HPFC. HPFC:n minä tahtoisin poistaa, en pidä siitä..."  
Ron purskahti nauruun. "Sinä... Malfoyn Fan Clubissa! Aahhahhaa!"  
Harry katsoi Ronia silmiin. "Miksei? On hän hyvännäköinen... Toisaalta, hän on ärsyttävä ylimielinen kuolonsyöjä."  
Ronin silmät laajenivat yllätyksestä: "Malfoy? Hyvännäköinen?"  
Hermione katsoi Ronia vakavasti. "Olen Harryn kanssa samaa mieltä. Malfoy _on_ hyvännäköinen."  
"Hyvä on, olkaa sitä mieltä", Ron mutisi tahtomatta väittää vastaan Hermionelle. Tyttö kun ei vieläkään pitänyt siitä, että Ron saattoi jäädä tuijottamaan Dracon perään. Dracoa vain huvitti Hermionen 'valta' Ronin yli.  
"Kannattaisiko minun mennä?" Draco kysyi tahtoen todella kuulla muiden mielipiteen. Ei hän kuitenkaan ollut vielä päättänyt pitäisikö Ginnya uskoa vai ei.  
"Ilman muuta!" Hermione ja Harry huudahtivat ja Ron pysyi hiljaa.  
Draco hymyili. "Taidan sitten mennä."

Keskiyöllä Draco istui oleskeluhuoneessa ja odotteli Ginnyn ilmaantuvan paikalle. Hän oli yhä hieman epäluuloinen ja mietti, mistä kokouksessa mahdettaisiin puhua. _Kuinkakohan paljon siellä on ihmisiä?_ Draco mietti tuijotellen takkaa. Oli todella mielenkiintoista olla menossa oman faniklubinsa tapaamiseen, varsinkaan kun ei ollut aiemmin tiennyt sen olemassaolostakaan mitään. Draco oli jo vajonnut omiin mietteisiinsä Ginnyn saapuessa.  
"Hei", Ginny sanoi melko hiljaa toivoen, ettei säikäyttäisi Dracoa, joka näytti melko väsyneeltä ja josta näki heti, ettei tämä ollut ihan paikalla.  
Yllättyneenä Draco kääntyi kohtaamaan Ginnyn. "Ai hei. Taisin vajota omaan maailmaani. No, mennäänkö?"  
Ginny nyökkäsi.

Ginny johdatti Dracon seitsemänteen kerrokseen ja kumpikaan ei puhunut matkan aikana mitään. Ginny pysähtyi Barnabas Bauka-aivon kuvakudosta vastapäätä ja ryhtyi kävelemään edestakaisin. Draco tajusi pian, minne he olivat menossa, olihan hän kuitenkin ollut huoneessa aiemminkin. Ginny pysähtyi kolmannen kävelykerran jälkeen ja seinään ilmestyi ovi.  
"Sinun jälkeesi", Ginny tarjosi ja Draco astui oven eteen. Hän avasi sen ja tuijotti ihmeissään täyttä huonetta, joka oli koristeltu vihreällä ja mustalla. Huoneessa oli tyttöjä ja poikia joka tuvasta eikä Draco tuntenut läheskään kaikkia. Hän astui sisään päästäkseen Ginnynkin huoneeseen mutta pysähtyi oven lähelle, ettei Ginny pääsisi hänen ohitseen.  
Leveästi hymyillen Ginny astui huoneeseen ja Katie tuli heti hänen luokseen. "Sinä toit sitten Shirleyn tänne?"  
Ginny nyökkäsi. "Sinähän sanoit, että kaikki apu on tarpeen. Joten minä ajattelin, että hänenkin apunsa on tarpeen ja sitä paitsi hän ymmärtää kyllä taikuuden päälle ja osaa varmasti pitää salaisuuksia. Eikö vain Shirley?" Ginny kysyi lopun kääntyen kohti Dracoa.  
"Tottakai", Draco tyytyi vastaamaan, sillä hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, mistä Ginny puhui.  
Katie ei näyttänyt kovin tyytyväiseltä mutta nyökkäsi lopulta. "Hyvä on. Tulkaapa sitten, te olettekin viimeiset. Kohta aloitamme."  
Katien johdattamina Draco ja Ginny siirtyivät muiden luo ja Draco tajusi näiden istuvan jo puoliympyrässä. Paikkoja oli juuri sopivasti, Ginny ja Dracokin löysivät tyhjät paikat.  
"Kun kaikki viimein ovat paikalla", Katie, ilmiselvä puheenjohtaja, aloitti puhumisen vilkaisten nopeasti ja ärtyneesti Dracoa, "tahtoisin meidän voivan keskustella hätätilanteesta: Draco Malfoyn katoamisesta."  
Kuulijoiden joukosta kuului myöntyviä huutoja ja Dracon oli käännyttävä ja katsottava, keitä kokouksessa oli. Hän näki Cho Changin, joka ei selvästi ollut halunnut tulla, ja tämän ystävän Marietta Edgecomben. Seamus Finnigan (mitä hän siellä teki?), Dean Thomas, Gregory Goyle (eieiei), Lee Jordan, Pansy Parkinson, Padma Patil, Romilda Vane ja monia muita, joita Draco ei tunnistanut.  
Dracon miettiessä keitä kokouksessa oli Katie oli jo jatkanut puhettaan: "...ja me emme aio kuluttaa aikaa jahkailuun, kuten opettajat tuntuvat tekevän, vaan me aiomme käydä suoraan toimeen. Meidän täytyy ehkä pyytää apua Hermione Grangerilta vaikeimmissa loitsuissa, joita minä ja Ginny olemme löytäneet kirjastosta etsimisen helpottamiseksi. Tahtoisimme tietää kuinka moni teistä aikoo osallistua auttamiseen konkreettisesti ja kuinka moni aikoo osallistua etsimiseen konkreettisesti ja kuinka moni aikoo auttaa etsimällä loitsuja ja muita apukeinoja. Ginny johtaa etsintätiimiä ja hänelle voi ilmoittautua ja minulle, jos aiotte auttaa etsimällä tietoa ja tapoja auttaa."  
Katien lopetettua Draco seurasi, miten ihmiset jakautuivat jonoihin ja keskusteleviin ryhmiin. Ginnyn luo kokoontui suuri osa ihmisistä, Katien luona väkijoukko oli paljon pienempi. Hitaasti Draco nousi ylös ja asteli pois huoneesta. Hän ei tahtonut olla kummassakaan ryhmässä tietäen missä hän oli ja missä kunnossa. Ei hän tahtonut johtaa ihmisiä harhaan auttamalla heitä asiassa, jossa apua ei tarvittu.  
Miettiessään kokousta Dracoa ryhtyi harmittamaan, ettei hän ollut kertonut Pansylle ja Blaiselle mitään. Nämä olivat kuitenkin huolissaan. Mutta onneksi hän oli sanonut, että näiden tulisi lopulta puhua Harrylle. Hitaasti Draco käveli takaisin Rohkelikkotorniin ja kiipesi makuutorniinsa. _Älkää surko_, hän ajatteli, _minä kerron vielä._

Sunnuntaiaamu koitti kirkkaana ja auringon ensisäteet herättivät Dracon. Kissamaisesti venytellen poika nousi istumaan ja katsoi kelloa. 7.45. Vaikka Draco olisikin vielä voinut nukkua pitempään, päätti hän nousta ja ehkä tehdä läksyjä, joita ei aiemmin ollut tehnyt. Ja jos Harry sattuisi olemaan hereillä, Draco voisi auttaa tätä jo aamupäivällä. Hän halusi nyt kuitenkin jotain tekemistä, jottei olisi ajatellut DMFC:tä ja Pansyn ja Blaisen pettymystä, jos nämä saisivat tietää, ettei hän ollut kertonut näille, mitä oli tapahtunut. Sen tähden Draco avasi liemien oppikirjan ja luki seuraavia kappaleita.  
Draco oli lukenut jo puolen tunnin ajan Hermionen herätessä. Huomattuaan Hermionen heränneen Draco päätti viimein nousta sängystä ylös mennäkseen aamiaiselle. Hän pukeutui ja odotti kunnes Hermionekin olisi valmis. Yhdessä he lähtivät alas.  
Hermionesta Draco oli tajunnut sen, ettei tämä ollut aamuisin parhaimmillaan. Draco tajusi nykyään olla sanomatta mitään ensimmäiseen viiteentoista minuuttiin, jonka Hermione oli hereillä, sillä tuolloin tyttö vain ärähti vastaukseksi eikä koskaan sanonut mitään mielipidettä asioihin. Draco epäili, että jos Hermionea olisi tuolloin ärsyttänyt, olisi tämä varmasti loitsinut toisen - ja pahasti.  
Aamiaisella Hermione oli kuitenkin jo oma puhelias itsensä. Tyttö kyseli Dracolta edellisillasta DMFC:n kokouksesta ja Draco vastaili parhaansa mukaan.  
"Näitkö siellä ketään tuttuja?" Hermione kysyi.  
Draco mietti hetken muistaakseen keiden nimet hänen piti tietää ja keiden ei. "Seamus Finniganin, Pansy Parkinsonin ja ne kaksi luihuiskörilästä ainakin."  
Hermione näytti mietteliäältä ja katsoi Dracoa. "Shirley, tiedätkö mitä tämä merkitsee?"  
Draco kohotti kulmiaan osoittaakseen Hermionelle, ettei hänen pitäisikään tietää. "En, mitä?"  
"Joko luihuisetkaan eivät tiedä mitä tapahtuu ja tahtovat selvittää tapahtumat tai sitten he tahtovat vain antaa sen kuvan", Hermione vastasi. Mielessään Draco nauroi. _Eikö hänelle tullut lainkaan mieleen se vaihtoehto, että he saattaisivat vain olla kiinnostuneita minusta, eivätkä välitä löydetäänkö minut vai ei?_  
"Hmm, olet varmasti oikeassa", Draco vastasi.  
Hermione oli juuri sanomaisillaan jotakin, kun Harry ja Ron astuivat suureen saliin Harryn keskustellessa jostakin Blaisen ja Pansyn kanssa.  
"En minä tiedä, mitä Malfoylle on tapahtunut", Harry sanoi juuri. "Ja tajuan jo huolenne, aion kyllä auttaa teitä."  
Harryn sanat kuullessaan Draco nousi pystyyn ja käveli Ronin, Harryn, Pansyn ja Blaisen luo. "Harry, Blaise ja Pansy, minulla on asiaa." Tarttuen toisella kädellään Harryn käsivarresta ja toisella sekä Pansyn että Blaisen Draco lähti kohti salin ovia vastaan pyristelevä kolmikko mukanaan.  
Salin ulkopuolella, varmistettuaan ensin ettei ketään ollut lähellä, Draco puhui. "Nyt ette lähde minnekään, meillä on asioita selvittämättä."  
"Hyvä on, Shirley", Harry vastasi, "mutta kerro ensin, mitä tämä merkitsee." Pansy ja Blaise tuijottivat Dracoa yhtä ihmeissään kuin Harrykin.  
"Minä olen Draco."


	7. 6 Luku: Mitä jos Dumbledore tietää?

**6. Luku: _Mitä jos Dumbledore tietää?_**

Jonkin aikaa Harry, Pansy ja Blaise vain tuijottivat Dracoa sanomatta sanaakaan. Sitten Harry puhkesi puhumaan: "Miksi ihmeessä sinä olet muuntautunut naiseksi? Ja mitä tietoja sinä meistä sillä koitat kaivaa?"  
Draco ymmärsi kyllä Harryn ärtymyksen. "Mennään Tarvehuoneeseen. Siellä voimme keskustella rauhassa", hän sanoi päättäen, ettei vastaisi mitään niin avoimella paikalla. Lähtiessään kävelemään kohti Tarvehuonetta Draco kuunteli kolmikon askelia perässään. Kukaan ei tahtonut jättää tätä väliin, koska sitä ei tiennyt, mitä Dracolla mahtoi olla asiaa.  
Nopeasti Draco käveli kolmesti huoneen oven kohdan ohi ja avasi oven sen ilmestyessä. Nelikko astui sisään mukavanoloiseen huoneeseen, jossa sekoittuivat kauniisti vihreä, musta ja punainen. Huoneessa oli neljä tuolia aseteltu niin vastakkain, että kaikki näkivät toisensa. Pian tuolit olivatkin valloitetut.  
"No niin", Draco aloitti, "minä olen muuttunut naiseksi mutten omasta tahdostani. Opettajat tietävät, että se olen minä ja koittavat selvittää syytä muutokselleni. Itsekin tahtoisin hyvin kovasti olla taas oma itseni enkä tyttö, jota kaikki kuolaavat."  
Pansy puhkesi puhumaan: "Mikset sinä kertonut meille? Me olimme kauhean huolissamme sinusta! Emme ollenkaan tienneet mitä sinulle oli tapahtunut!"  
Draco hymyili ystävälleen hellästi. "Minä en tahtonut huolestuttaa teitä. Opettajat selvittävät asiaa parhaillaan, mutta edes Dumbledore ei tiedä, miksi minä olen tyttö." Hän vaikutti miettivän jotakin ankarasti. "Ai niin... enkö minä sanonut kaksi viikkoa katoamisestani enkä vain viikon?"  
Blaise ja Pansy vilkaisivat nopeasti toisiinsa. "Sinä sanoit kaksi viikkoa, _jos _jättäisit kirjeen, viikko jos et. Ja me emme saaneet mitään kirjettä."  
Draco kirosi oman unohduksensa. "Hmm, hyvä on. No kuitenkin. Harry, Potter, miten tahansa tahdot minun nyt sinua kutsuvan, _minä tarvitsen apuasi_! Minä en tahdo olla tyttö enää, kuten jo sanottu. Ja jos tämä olisi jokin juoni, minä en olisi pilannut sitä näin, enkä varsinkaan olisi unohtanut ilmoittaa Blaiselle ja Pansylle itsestäni aina tietyin väliajoin."  
Harry vaikutti mietteliäältä. "Mitä jos Dumbledore tietää?"  
Järkyttyneenä Draco tuijotti Harrya. "Miksi minä siinä tapauksessa enää olisin tyttö? Ei kai hän nyt niin hullu ole, että..?"  
Harry keskeytti Dracon naurahtaen. "McGarmiwa on jo pitkään tahtonut tupien tulevan toimeen keskenään. Samoin Kalkaros." Dracon yrittäessä sanoa jotakin vastaan Harry hiljensi tämän jatkamalla. "Voi, kyllä Kalkaros haluaa meidän tulevan toimeen keskenämme. Hän on kyllästynyt ainaiseen sotaan tupiemme välillä ja hän suunnitteli McGarmiwan kanssa jotakin. Ja vaikka he eivät olisi sitä toteuttaneet, on olemassa vain minimaalinen mahdollisuus, ettei Dumbledore tietäisi suunnitelmasta. Hän tietää lähes kaiken kaikesta. Voi olla, että Dumbledore on odottanut jonkin aikaa miettien saisivatko McGarmiwa ja Kalkaros toteutettua suunnitelmansa ja kun he eivät ole tehneet mitään, Dumbledore päätti itse toimia. Tai Kalkaros ja McGarmiwa ovat tämän takana."  
Pansy, joka oli kuunnellut hiljaisena samoin kuin toisetkin, avasi nyt suunsa. "Mutta miten sinä voit tietää?"  
"Mhm, aikamme mahtavilla velhoilla on salaisuutensa. Ja apulaisensa. Fredistä ja Georgesta on hyötyä aina silloin tällöin ja perinnöillä maan kunnia säilyy."  
Luihuiskolmikko vain tuijotti Harrya hölmistyneenä.  
"Kaukokorvat. Ja perintö, josta en kyllä aio teille kertoa enempää", Harry sanoi huokaisten. "Niillä pärjää loistavasti."  
"Mutta tuo ei kuitenkaan auta minua yhtään. Vaikka joku, tai kaikki, noista kolmesta jotain tietäisikin, he olisivat jo auttaneet minua, jos aikoisivat", Draco huomautti pettyneenä.  
"Siksipä meillä on sinut itsesi, Draco, ja Hermione. Ja tietenkin Parkinson, Zabini ja Ron. Ja minun apuvälineeni, joilla voin jotenkin ehkä saada enemmänkin selville tilanteestasi. Tästä tapaamisesta Dumbledore ei ole kuullut, ainakaan vielä, sillä täällä ei ole tauluja. Mutta ennemmin tai myöhemmin hän saa tietää ja me emme voi tuhlata aikaamme enää enempää. Meidän täytyy hakea Hermione ja Ron ja kertoa heille. Hermione osaa heti sanoa, onko tällaisesta jotain merkintää _Tylypahkan historiassa_." Lopetettuaan Harry nousi. "Odottakaa te täällä, minä käyn hakemassa heidät."  
Harryn lähdettyä huoneeseen laskeutui hiljaisuus, mutta se ei ollut pitkäkestoinen.  
"Sinun olisi pitänyt kertoa meille!"  
"Miksi ihmeessä sinä vaihdoit tupaa?"  
"Oletko nyt tyytyväinen, kun saat _kaiken_ huomion?"  
"Me olimme kuolla huolesta!"  
"Ja sinä olet vain viettänyt aikaa _rohkelikkojen_ parissa!"  
"Me melkein lähetimme kirjeen äidillesi kysyäksemme vointiasi. Mieti nyt, millainen kohu siitä olisi syntynyt."  
"Ei ole tapasi mukaista unohtaa jotakin niin tärkeää, kuin meille kirjeen jättäminen."  
"Välitätkö sinä edes meistä?"  
"Vai ovatko tunteesi jossakin muualla?"  
Blaise ja Pansy lopettivat ja tuijottivat Dracoa odottaen tältä vastausta joka ikiseen kysymykseen.  
Draco huokaisi. "Anteeksi, minun olisi pitänyt kertoa. Mutten tahtonut kaikkien saavan tietää ja mitä muut olisivat alkaneet ajatella, jos yhtäkkiä Luihuiseen olisi ilmestynyt uusi oppilas, jonka kanssa te olisitte alkaneet viettää aikaa? Olisitte 'unohtaneet' Dracon niin nopeasti. Ja ei, minua ei kiinnosta huomio, kaikki vain joko kuolaavat tai tahtovat tappaa. Ja se kirje... minä ihan totta unohdin sen siinä kaiken muun keskellä, kun minulle yhtäkkiä selvisi, että näytän tytöltä. Minä näen itseni peilissä itsenäni, poikana, en koskaan Shirleynä, jona kaikki muut minut näkevät. Tottakai minä välitän teistä! Älkää ajatelko yhtään mitään muuta!"  
Pansy hyökkäsi halaamaan poikaa. "Uskotaan. Mutta älä enää _koskaan_ unohda ilmoittaa meille!" Tyttö tiukensi otettaan. "Sillä jos unohdat, minä _lupaan_, etten enää päästä sinua silmistäni."  
Blaise katsoi kaksikkoa. "Ja minä autan Pansya. Me vahdimme sinua vuorotellen siihen saakka, että sinä opit tavoille." Blaise vaikeni hetkeksi. "Mutta hyvä, että me nyt tiedämme, edes." Hänkin halasi Dracoa.  
Kukaan kolmikosta ei ollut huomannut Tarvehuoneen oven aukeavan. Ron katseli ihmeissään kolmikkoa keskellä huonetta ja Hermione ymmärtävästi. Harry oli hiljaa ja mietti, miten itse menettelisi, jos hänelle joskus tapahtuisi jotakin samankaltaista kuin Dracolle.  
Blaise oli kasvot ovelle päin ja nostaessaan katseensa hän näki rohkelikot. "Öhm... te siis tulitte."  
Pansy ja Dracokin kääntyivät ovelle päin. "Sitten meidän täytyy käydä töihin. Ja ehkä selittää Ronille, miksi Pansy ja Blaise ovat täällä."

Paria tuntia myöhemmin kun Ronille oli selitetty kaikki ja muut olivat odottaneet, että tämä heräisi tajuttomuudesta, nuoret olivat valmiina käymään töihin. Ensi töikseen Hermione kaivoi _Tylypahkan historian_ esille.  
"En muista, että kirjassa olisi mainittu mitään tällaista, mutta en ole aivan varma. Luen tosin vain ne kohdat, joita en muista, muut jätän lukematta", Hermione sanoi ja ryhtyi työhön.  
Ron lähti Blaisen ja Pansyn kanssa kirjastoon etsimään tietoa vastaavista, vaikka Draco sanoikin tutkineensa lähes kaikki aihetta käsittelevät teokset. Harry lähti selvittämään, tiesikö Dumbledore asiasta jotain. Jos ei, poika etsisi McGarmiwan ja Kalkaroksen.  
Draco itse istui tuolilla Hermionea vastapäätä ja mietti mitä tekisi. Sanaakaan sanomatta Hermione kaivoi pojalle pian toisen painoksen _Tylypahkan historiasta_.  
"Tämä sujuu nopeammin, jos teemme näin. Minä luen vaikka puoleenväliin ja sinä loput? Oletan, että sinäkin voit hyppiä kappaleita yli, olen nähnyt kirjan sinullakin melko usein."  
Draco nyökkäsi ja ryhtyi toimeen.  
Muutamien hiljaisten tuntien jälkeen Hermione sulki kirjansa ja huomasi Dracon tehneen sen jo. "Ei mitään", molemmat huokaisivat.  
Hermione tarkasteli Dracoa. "Mietin tässä minkä tähden Harry ei sanonut epäilevänsä sinua mistään", tyttö totesi Dracon katsottua häntä kysyvästi.  
"Hän uskoo minua. Ja hän selitti jotain Kalkaroksen, McGarmiwan ja Dumbledoren suunnitelmista yhdistää tupia. Mielenkiintoista, miten paljon hän tiesi, ja olen varma, että Weasleyn kaksosten keksinnöt eivät ole hänen ainoat apukeinonsa."  
Hermione näytti mietteliäältä. "Vai sitä hän on ajatellut... Hmm, tietenkin... Ja olet aivan oikeassa, hänellä on enemmänkin keinoja. Edes minä tai Ron emme tiedä aivan kaikkea hänestä."  
"Mitä, ettekö te jaakaan kaikkea tietoa keskenänne?" Draco kysyi kuulostaen yllättyneeltä.  
"Kerrotteko te sitten kaiken toisillenne, sinä, Zabini ja Parkinson siis?"  
Draco mietti hetken. "Emme, olet oikeassa. Joitakin asioita ei tarvitse ja toisia taas ei voi. Mutta tärkeimmät asiat yleensä."  
"Sitä Harry taas ei tee, se on erona teissä kahdessa. Hyvä on, tuolla on Voldemort, joka uhkaa häntä ja hänen läheisiään, mutta hän voisi silti kertoa sydäntään painavat asiat", Hermione huokaisi. "Anteeksi, että kerron tämän kaiken sinulle, mutta minusta te kaksi olette lähentyneet Shirleynä ja Harryna sen verran, että sinunkin pitää tietää hänestä jotakin muuta, kuin mitä olet ulkopuolelta ehtinyt nähdä. Sillä Harryssa on paljon muutakin kuin ulkokuori."  
_Lähentyneet?_ Draco mietti. _Olemmeko todella?_  
Dracon hämmennys taisi loistaa tämän kasvoilta, sillä Hermione huokaisi. "Harryn on vaikea luottaa kehenkään. Jos hän kertoi sinulle kuulleensa McGarmiwan ja Kalkaroksen suunnitelmista, te _olette_ lähentyneet." Hymyillen tyttö nousi. "Minä taidan myös lähteä kirjastoon tutkimaan eri kirjoja. Kävit varmaan kiellettyjen kirjojen osastolla?"

Myöhemmin, päivällisen jälkeen, kuusikko kokoontui jälleen Tarvehuoneeseen. Draco mietti yhä Hermionen sanoja.  
Kaikkien istuttua alas Draco näki muiden kasvoilta harmin. Vain Harryn kasvoilta poika saattoi lukea jotakin toivoon viittaavaa.  
"Dumbledore on tämän takana!" Harry huudahti muiden sanottua omien tutkimustensa epäonnistuneen.  
Hölmistyneenä muut tuijottivat Harrya. "Onko sinulla todisteita?"  
Voitonriemuisena Harry kaivoi esiin jonkin Dracon mielestä pelkältä palikalta vaikuttavan esineen. "Tässä."  
Hermione purskahti nauruun. "Sinä olet velho... ja voisit tehdä tuon niin paljon kätevämmin. Silti sinä turvaudut jästilaitteeseen. Mistä sinä tuon edes hankit?"  
Harry kohautti olkiaan. "Tämä oli helpompi. Otin Dudleylta, kun tulin tänne."  
"Anteeksi, mutta mikä tuo on?" Draco kysyi. Neljä silmäparia tuijotti esinettä ihmeissään. Edes Ron ei tiennyt mikä se oli ja hän oli melko varma, ettei hänen isänsäkään siinä tapauksessa olisi tiennyt.  
"Tämä on nauhoittava kasettisoitin."  
Muiden ihmettelevät ilmeet eivät kadonneet mihinkään. "Hermione", Harry sanoi huokaisten, "viitsisitkö sinä valaista näitä meidän puhdasverisiä, jästitavaroista mitään ymmärtämättömiä velhoja?"  
Hermione selitti nopeasti laitteen käyttötarkoituksen ja miten se toimi. Selostuksen loputtua Pansy, Blaise, Draco ja Ron vaikuttivat ymmärtävän laitetta paremmin mutta käyttäytyivät yhä epäluuloisesti eivätkä suostuneet koskemaan laitteeseen. Harry napsautti laitteen päälle.  
_"Hänen suunnitelmansa oli saada Draco sinun tupaasi."  
"Niin. Siinä hän kyllä onnistui."  
"Mutta miksi hänen piti muuttaa Draco tytöksi?"  
"Minä en tajua sitä. Kenties taas jokin hänen omasta mielestään hienokin päähänpistos."  
"Ja miten hän aikoi saada Dracon ennalleen?"  
"Voi, sen kun tietäisi. En edes ymmärrä, miten hän muutti Dracon tytöksi."  
"En minäkään. Sen tiedän, että mitään lientä hän ei käyttänyt, sen olisin osannut jo parantaa."  
"Ja mikään muodonmuutosloitsukaan se ei ollut."  
"Meidän täytyy nyt selvittää tämä asia."  
"Se olisi helpompaa, jos hän olisi paikalla."_  
Harry sammutti soittimen. "Kalkaros ja McGarmiwa puhuivat aivan varmasti Dumbledoresta."  
"Meidän täytyy mennä hänen puheilleen", Draco sanoi hiljaa.  
Harry vilkaisi hieman surumielisesti Dracoa. "Mielellään kyllä, mutta rehtorimme on jollakin matkalla ja tulee luultavasti vasta viikon päästä. Tai niin minä ainakin asian käsitin."  
"Viikon päästä?! Mutta minä en kestä tätä niin kauaa!" Draco huudahti. Pansy istui Dracon vieressä ja koetti lohduttaa tätä.  
"Kenties me keksimme jotakin", tyttö sanoi juuri.  
"Tai kenties Dumbledore on jättänyt toimistoonsa avaimen tähän asiaan."  
"Tai kenties", Hermione huokaisi, "kenties Dumbledorella ei todellisuudessa ole osaa eikä arpaa tähän asiaan ja hän, kuten Kalkaros ja McGarmiwakin, on aivan ymmällään."


	8. 7 Luku: Koska minulle kävi niin

**7. Luku: _Koska minulle kävi niin_**

Hermionen toteamus sai ihmiset ympärillä miettimään sitäkin mahdollisuutta, ettei Dumbledorellakaan loppujen lopuksi olisi aavistustakaan tapahtumien kulusta. Toisaalta kukaan ei tahtonut uskoa sitä, koska se olisi masentanut enemmänkin, ei olisi ollut mitään helppoa keinoa saada Dracoa takaisin itsekseen, toisaalta se saattoi olla hyvinkin mahdollista.  
"Oli miten oli", Harry päätti sanoa, "meidän on silti etsittävä keinoa muuttaa sinut takaisin. Muuten saatamme joutua odottamaan viikon ja pettymään, jos Dumbledorella ei ole aavistustakaan syystä, ja vaikka olisikin, meillä pitää olla tekemistä. Mistä me jatkaisimme sitten?"  
Draco näki Harryn silmissä toivottomuuden, jonka tämä kätki kysyvän ilmeen alle. Hän kääntyi katsomaan Pansya, joka oli rykäissyt. "Mitä jos me kysymme tauluilta, nehän saattavat tietää jotakin ikänsä puolesta? Sama on haamujen kohdalla."  
Hermione vaikutti hetken epäilevältä, mutta sitten tytönkin ilme kirkastui. "Sinä olet oikeassa, Parkinson. Jos tällaista on tapahtunut, ei sitä välttämättä ole kirjaan painettu, mutta muistoissa se vielä elää." Tyttö jatkoi vielä mutisten: "Tämän on kyllä päästävä _Tylypahkan historiaan_."  
Draco päätti suostua tyttöjen ehdotukseen, kun muilta ei kuulunut mitään. "Kuka tahtoo kysyä keneltäkin?"

Draco jupisi itsekseen etsiessään Melkein päätöntä Nickiä. "Miksi minä, minä en edes kuulu sen tupaan..? Hyvä on, en minä Myrtiltä olisi tahtonut kysyä." Miettiessään Myrttiä ja Harrya, joka oli tämän saanut taakakseen, Draco purskahti nauruun. "Ainakin Potter sai ansionsa mukaan."  
Jokunen oppilas oli katsonut Dracon perään hänen harhaillessaan pitkin käytäviä ja puhuen itsekseen. Draco ei välittänyt näistä, mutta kun hän ei tahtonut mitenkään löytää Nickiä, hän pysäytti jonkun nuoren korpinkynnen ja kysyi tältä. "Kuule, oletko sinä nähnyt Melkein Päätöntä Nickiä?"  
Tyttö, jonka Draco oli pysäyttänyt, katsoi Dracoa silmät suurina. "Olen, neiti Simson. Minä näin sen tuolla kun menet tätä käytävää eteenpäin ja käännyt vasemmalle. Jos se ei ole siellä, se meni juttelemaan Lihavan Leidin kanssa. Niin se sanoi."  
Draco kiitti tyttöä tiedosta ja jatkoi matkaansa tietoisena siitä, että tuo korpinkynsi ei ollut vielä jatkanut omaansa. Tyttö oli luultavasti näitä, joihin Shirleyn kauneus vaikutti muuttaen heidät hänen ihailijoikseen. Draco ei välittänyt tytöstä ja pian hän kääntyikin käytävän päästä vasempaan. Hän näki Melkein Päättömän Nickin keskustelemassa Riesun kanssa ja käveli näiden kahden luo.  
"Hei, Nick!" Draco kutsui kummitusta saaden tämän vilkaisemaan itseään.  
"Aa, neiti Simson", Nick vastasi ja jatkoi keskusteluaan.  
"Kuulkaa, voisinko saada vaihtaa muutaman sanan kanssanne?"  
Nyt Nick kääntyi katsomaan Dracoa. Hän näki vakavan ilmeen pojan kasvoilla ja huokaisten laski Riesun menemään. "Mutta muista mitä lupasit! Et enää pilaa hänen kasvojaan!" Riesu käkätti matkalla eikä vastannut mitään. Nick huokaisi ennen kuin kysyi Dracolta: "Millaisessa asiassa mahdatte tarvita apuani?"  
"Voisimmekohan keskustella jossakin muiden kuulemattomissa? Asiani on sen verran, miten nyt sanoisi, arkaluontoinen." Draco siirsi painon jalalta toiselle ja katsoi odottavasti Nickiä.  
Nick vaikutti pöllämystyneeltä ja koetti miettiä paikkaa, johon kummitus voisi kuljettaa oppilaan muiden kuulemattomiin vaikuttamatta epäilyttävältä. "No tuota... miten olisi tuo tyhjä luokkahuone?" hän sanoi ymmärtäen päivän sunnuntaiksi ja ajan illaksi. Hän meni oven läpi ja odotti Dracoa, joka kuolevaisena joutui vielä avaamaan oven.  
"Minä tahtoisin tietää", Draco aloitti hetken hiljaisuuden kestettyä liikaa, "onko tässä koulussa koskaan kukaan tyttö muuttunut pojaksi tai poika tytöksi ilman mitään näkyvää syytä?"  
Nick katsoi hetken Dracoa ja naurahti. "Minä en ole koskaan sellaista nähnyt tai kuullut, mutta tokkopa se aivan mahdotonta on. Miksi tällainen kiinnostaa?"  
"Koska minulle kävi niin." Sen sanottuaan Draco nousi. "Kiitos ajastanne kuitenkin." Hän poistui huoneesta turhautuneena ja lähti kohti Rohkelikkotupaa. Oli jo lähes yö ja seuraavana päivänä koulua, joten Draco päätti mennä nukkumaan. Seuraavana aamuna ennen aamiaista hän oli sopinut tapaavansa Hermionen, Ronin, Blaisen, Pansyn ja Harryn kanssa.  
Maatessaan sängyssä Draco toivoi, että jollakulla muulla olisi ollut parempaa onnea.

Herätessään aamulla Draco tunsi nukkuneensa liian pitkään. Vaikkei hän muistanutkaan, miksi hänen olisi pitänyt herätä, hänestä silti tuntui, että hän oli ollut sängyssä liian kauan. Katsoessaan kelloa hän kuitenkin tajusi sen olleen vain harhaluulo ja muistiinkin palautui pikkuhiljaa syy aikaiseen heräämiseen. Katsoessaan sänkyään ympäröivän verhon läpi hän huomasikin sängyn päässään istuvan Hermionen.  
"Huomenta, Shirley... siis Draco. Äh, tämä on vielä hankalaa. Oletko muuten miettinyt ollenkaan, miten sinä pääsit tyttöjen makuusaliin?"  
Draco ei ollut aivan hereillä vielä, mutta pian tajusi, mitä Hermione tarkoitti. "Huomenta vaan... Ei, en ole edes tullut ajatelleeksi koko asiaa. Onkohan Dumbledore tehnyt kohdallani poikkeuksen, jotta pääsen tänne?"  
Hermione kohautti olkiaan. "Kenties. Sinun pitäisi varmaan pukea ja sitten tulla minun kanssani Tarvehuoneeseen. Meillä menee kuitenkin jonkin aikaa, joten vaikka mitään ei olisikaan, pitäisi meidän olla siellä kohta. Kello kuitenkin on jo puoli seitsemän."  
Nyökätessäänkin Draco mietti, ettei Tarvehuoneessa luultavasti olisi muita ennen seitsemää. Hän pukeutui ja pohti tulevaa lähes puolituntista keskustelua asiasta sun toisesta Hermionen kanssa. _Hermione on kuitenkin ihan mukavaa seuraa, kyllä sinä sen jaksat. Ainakin jos hän ei käy liian uteliaaksi._  
Huokaisten Draco nousi ja lähti huoneesta perässään häntä uteliaasti katseleva Hermione. Verkkaisesti parivaljakko käveli kohti seitsemättä kerrosta ja ennen kuin molemmat olivat Tarvehuoneessa ei kaksikon välillä vaihdettu sanaakaan. Mutta oven sulkeuduttua Hermione aloitti kyselemisen.  
"Kerro minulle, millaista on olla tytöksi muuttunut poika."  
Draco mietti miksi tyttö sellaista tietoa kaipasi ja osoittikin sen: "Hermione, miksi sinä tuollaista tahdot tietää?"  
Hermione meni vaikeaksi. "No, minusta tämä juttu pitäisi kertoa kaikille tuleville sukupolville... siis tahtoisin nähdä tämän painettuna _Tylypahkan historiassa_ ja ajattelin kysellä sinulta asioita, jotta saisin jutusta mahdollisimman oikeellisen ja hyvän."  
Draco tuijotti tyttöä silmät pyöreinä. "Ja sinä tunnustat tämän? Olisitko edes kertonut minulle, jos en olisi nyt kysynyt?"  
"Olisin... jos olisit kysynyt myöhemminkin."  
"Mitä sinä teet Rohkelikossa?"  
Hermione tuijotti Dracoa hetken aikaa ihmeissään kunnes tajusi, mitä poika tarkoitti. "Vaati _rohkeutta_ kysyä tuo."  
Draco pyöritti silmiään, muttei sanonut mitään. Hän ei jaksanut sanoa Hermionelle, ettei tahtonut vastailla kysymyksiin vaan antoi Hermionen kysellä. Jossain vaiheessa hän kyllä tajusi, etteivät kaikki tytön kysymykset koskeneet muutosta vaan hänen elämäänsä. Ajatuksissaan hän kuitenkin vastasi kaikkiin. Vasta Hermionen kysyttyä: "Olitko pettynyt, kun Harry oli ihastunut Zachariakseen?" ja hänen vastattuaan: "Olin", Draco havahtui.  
"Siis en, ei, en tarkoittanut tuota!"  
"Tiesitkö, että yleensä se vastaus, jonka ihminen antaa melkein heti, on se todellinen vastaus?" Hermione kysyi hymyä äänessään. "Minä _tiesin_ sen!"  
Draco hymähti ja vaikeni. Hän tiesi, ettei kannattanut väitellä Hermionen kanssa, joten hän pysyi hiljaa ja muisteli, mitä oli ajatellut tuolloin. _Odotin hänen olevan kiinnostunut minusta._  
Mietteissään Draco eksyi ajattelemaan tyttöyttään ja juuri muiden ilmestyessä paikalle hän keksi erään ajatuksen. Hän otti Hermionen kädestä kiinni ja sai toiset katsomaan itseään ihmeissään. Vetäessään tytön kättä kohti rintojaan hän toivoi _kunpa tämä toimisi._ Hermionen käsi kuitenkin pysähtyi rintojen kohdalle ja pettyneenä Draco päästi käden ja huokaisi. "Ei sitten..."  
"Draco... mitä tuo merkitsi?" huoneeseen ilmestynyt Blaise kysyi ihmetystä äänessään.  
Draco katsoi ympärilleen ja huomasi muut. "Minä toivoin, todella toivoin, että käsi olisi jatkanut matkaansa. Jos minä kerran näen peilissä Dracon, eikö olisi voinut olla mahdollista, että tämä on jonkinlaista silmänlumetta?"  
Muut miettivät hetken ja nyökkäsivät melkein samaan aikaan.  
Draco laski kätensä tuolin käsinojalle. "No, kertokaapa sitten, mitä te opitte eilen. Minä en kuullut yhtään mitään mielekästä tästä asiasta."  
Muut istuivat tuoleille tai sohvalle, miten tahtoivat, ja kertoivat vuorollaan lähes samoin sanoin, etteivät olleet kuulleet mitään uutta tai kiinnostavaa.  
"Mutta voisimme tänään katsoa, jos löytäisimme jonkun, joka ehkä tietäisi asiasta..."  
"Kuten?" Draco kysyi epäilystä äänessään.  
Pansy hymyili. "Voisimme kysyä opettajilta, Binnsiltä ja muilta."  
Draco huokaisi. "Okei, kysellään vaan. Mutta kunhan minun ei tarvitse kysyä Kalkarokselta. Kuka tahansa muu kyllä käy, mutta ei Kalkarosta."  
Muut nyökkäsivät ymmärtävästi. Blaise uhrautui: "Minä voin keskustella hänen kanssaan. Mutta nyt meidän pitää mennä syömään, että ehdimme ensimmäisille tunneillemme."

Aamiaisen jälkeen Draco käveli kultakolmikon kanssa kohti taikaolentojen hoidon tuntia ja Hagridin mökkiä. Hänen vierellään kulkeva Harry supisi jotakin Hermionen kanssa, mutta hän ei aivan saanut selvää siitä, mitä toiset sanoivat. Hän huomasi Ronin jöröttävänä Hermionen vieressä ja koettavan ottaa osaa keskusteluun. Hermione ja Harry eivät kuitenkaan huolineet Ronin selvästi ärtyneitä välikommentteja - olikohan Hermionella ja Ronilla ollut jotain riitaa?  
"Mutta emmehän me edes ole tavanneet häntä vähään aikaan!" Ron lopulta huudahti kyllästyneenä. "Vaikka teitä ei minun olemassaoloni juuri nyt kiinnostaisi, se on totuus!"  
Harry ja Hermione vaikuttivat nyökkäävän. Nelikon matka jatkui hiljaisuuden vallitessa, kunnes he pääsivät Hagridin mökin luo.  
"Teki vaivauduitte sitte tuleen", Hagrid sanoi nähdessään nelikon. He olivat viimeisiä, jotka ilmestyivät paikalle, tietenkin hieman myöhässä.  
"Anteeksi, Hagrid, meillä oli vähän mietittävää", Harry vastasi ja kulki paikalleen muut perässään. Draco pysyi Harryn vieressä ja heidän lähellään Hermione ja Ron riitelivät hiljaa häiritsemättä kuitenkaan tuntia.  
"Kuule Harry... en olisi uskonut, että Hermione saattaisi riidellä tunnilla, vaikka kuinka hiljaisesti sitten puhuisikin."  
Harry katsahti Dracoon. "Tällä kertaa asia koskee muihin naisiin koskemista Ronin osalta, joten Hermione tekee mitä tahansa, mikä hänestä on tarpeellista."  
Draco oli vastaamassa jotakin, kun Hagrid aloitti puhumisen. "Kuten mä olin sanomassa, ennenku noi keskeytti tän tunnin, yksisarviset on edelleen turhanki harvinaisii. Mä aion taas tuoda yhden tänne ja kattoo, josko joku teistä uskaltas sitä silittääki."  
Hagridin kadotessa mökkinsä taakse Draco sanoi ihmettelevään sävyyn. "Mutta eikö me käyty nämä asiat jo?"  
Harry nyökkäsi. "'Kertaus on opintojen äiti.'" Hän katsoi ympärilleen ja nähdessään Pansyn ja Blaisen marssi näiden luo. Draco ei voinut kuin seurata perässä ja ihmetellä mitä Harry aikoi, kenties saada rohkelikot tulemaan toimeen luihuisten kanssa.  
"Harry..."  
Harry ei edes kuunnellut Dracoa. "Hei Parkinson, voisimmeko tehdä niin, että sinä olisit tänään minun parini liemissä ja Shirley olisi Zabinin pari?"  
Ennen kuin Pansy tai Blaise ehti vastata Hagrid ilmestyi jo takaisin yksisarvisen kanssa.  
"Kukas teistä nyt tahtosi tulla silittää tätä Mildrediä?" Hagrid kysyi edes huomaamatta luihuisten ja rohkelikkojen (paitsi asianosaisten) kasvoille ilmestyneitä hämmentyneitä ja järkyttyneitä ilmeitä.  
"Shirley varmasti tahtoo. Eihän hänellä luultavasti aiemmin ole kovin montaa tilaisuutta siihen ollut", Harry vastasi työntäen Dracoa eteenpäin. Dracolla ei ollut mahdollisuutta perääntyä, joten hän päätti noudattaa Harryn toivetta. _Mutta vain tämän kerran!_  
Mennessään Draco vilkaisi taakseen ja tajusi Harryn työntäneen hänet eteenpäin, että poika itse voisi keskustella Blaisen ja Pansyn kanssa. Tottelevaisesti Draco silti antoi jalkojensa ohjata hänet yksisarvisen luo ja hänen lähestyessään eläintä hän kuuli Hagridin äänen: "Ihan rauhallisest ny, kyl se siitä sitte." Toivoen voivansa luottaa puolijättiläiseen tässä asiassa Draco hidasti vauhtiaan. Mildred ei ollut millänsäkään Dracon lähestyessä sitä, joten poika uskaltautui taputtamaan eläintä.  
Tässä vaiheessa muu luokka ei enää kiinnittänyt mitään huomiota Dracoon, sillä he olivat huomanneet Harryn keskustelevan Pansyn ja Blaisen kanssa. Hagridkin taisi huomata asian, sillä hän ryhtyi laittamaan luokkaa järjestykseen. "Kuulkaas ny! Teiän pitäsi seurata opetusta eikä toljottaa... Harrya, Parkinsonia ja Zabinia. Kattokaa ny, kuin nätisti neiti Simsonki käyttäytyy!"  
Suurin osa oppilaista havahtui horroksestaan ja kääntyi kuuliaisesti opetuksen puoleen. Jopa tuijotettu kolmikko päätti seurata, mitä tapahtui. Huomatessaan Dracon silittävän Mildrediä Pansy suhahti kanssaan olevalle kaksikolle jotakin. Draco huomasi, muttei voinut mitenkään saada selvää sanoista ja päätti antaa asian olla.  
Mildred oli säyseä ja piti Dracon käden kosketuksesta, siltä se ainakin Dracosta tuntui. Hagrid lähetti Dracon kuitenkin pian paikalleen, jotta muutkin pääsivät lähemmäs eläintä.  
"Päätitte sitten aiheuttaa kohtauksen - anteeksi, _Harry_ päätti", Draco hymähti päästessään kolmikon luo. Hermione ja Ron vaikuttivat sopuisammilta kuin aiemmin Draco huomasi. "Pääsivätkö nuo kaksi jo sopuun?"  
"Tietysti. Ei ole ensimmäinen kerta, kun Hermione ja Ron riitelevät ja sopivat sitten nopeasti..." Harry pyöritti silmiään. "Ja se alkaa kyllästyttää. He ärsyttävät toisiaan tahallaan."  
Blaise ja Pansy naurahtivat. Dracon sanoessa: "Kuulostaa melko tutulta" kaksikko kuitenkin hiljeni ja tuijotteli ympärilleen.  
Lopputunnin ajan nelikko seurasi opetusta ja Hagridin lopettaessa tunnin he lähtivät yhdessä ottaen myös Hermionen ja Ronin kiinni.  
"Sovitte siis jo?" Harry kysyi ja sai vastaukseksi kaksi hymyä. "Niin arvelinkin."


	9. 8 Luku: Sinä vaikutat siltä, että

**8. Luku: _Sinä vaikutat siltä, että pakahdut uteliaisuudesta_**

Pari tuntia myöhemmin Draco käveli Harryn vieressä kohti tyrmiä ja liemien luokkaa. Hermione ja Ron kulkivat heidän edellään toisiinsa liimautuneina, Pansy ja Blaise taas tulivat heidän takanaan. Harry oli sanonut Dracolle, että jälkimmäinen kaksikko oli suostunut Harryn ehdotukseen, eli Draco saisi istua Blaisen vieressä ja Harry Pansyn. Osittain Draco oli tyytyväinen järjestelyyn, mutta hän epäili, että Harry aikoi keskustella Pansyn kanssa jostakin häntä koskevasta. Hän toivoi, että Harry olisi vihjannut puheenaiheesta keskustellessaan Pansyn ja Blaisen kanssa, koska siten hänen olisi helpompi päätellä, mistä kaksikko keskustelisi, eikä vain tyytyä miettimään kauhuissaan: _mitä Pansy minusta nyt kertoo?_

Luokassa Draco katsoi kauhulla Harrya ja Pansya Blaisen koettaessa rauhoitella häntä. "Harry tahtoo tietää vain, millainen sinä olet ihmisenä ja millä kaikin tavoin voisimme sinua auttaa. Hän tahtoo auttaa sinua, ei tuhota sinua keräämällä likaisia juttuja tietoonsa."  
Draco irvisti. "Pitikö tuon muka sitten auttaa?"  
Blaise kohautti olkiaan. "Minä olen luihuinen, eikö minun pidä olla hieman luihu ja ilkeä ajoittain? Sitä paitsi, näin voin edes osittain kostaa sitä, mitä aikaansait unohtamalla antaa sen kirjeen."  
Draco mutisi anteeksipyytävällä äänensävyllä jonkinlaisen vastauksen saaden Blaisen vilkaisemaan itseään pahoittelevasti. "Draco, en minä tarkoittanut, että olisin ikuisesti vihainen, me vain olimme Pansyn kanssa äärettömän huolissamme sinusta ja suoritimme jonkinlaisia kyselyitä ihmisiltä. Tahdoimme tietää mitä he arvelivat. Ja viimeisenä turvauduimme Potteriin, joka oli yllättävän ymmärtäväinen ja ystävällinen. Mikset sinä ollut kertonut edes hänelle tai Grangerille totuutta?"  
Draco mietti hetken. "Minä olin kyllä jo päättänyt kertoa, kun tiesin, etten itse onnistuisi tätä selvittämään, mutta jotenkin tuntui vain hankalalta uskoutua jollekulle, jonka tiesin inhoavan minua. Enkä voinut tietää oliko hän mukava Shirleylle vain vai olisiko hän aiemmin jo ymmärtänyt minua vai vain epäillyt, että koetan selvittää hänen salaisuuksiaan."  
Blaise nyökkäsi ymmärtävästi. "Mutta nyt sinä tiedät, mitä hän ajatteli. Kyllä hän olisi sinua uskonut. Eikö se muka lainkaan selvinnyt hänen käytöksestään?"  
Draco kohautti olkiaan ja huomasi Kalkaroksen kävelevän heitä kohti. "Herra Zabini ja neiti Simson. Ettekö te ymmärrä, että teidän pitäisi _työskennellä_ eikä vain keskustella? Ohje on taululla." Lopetettuaan professori lähti kohti Harrya ja Pansya ja Draco huomasi kaksikon tekevän lientään keskustellen samalla hiljaisesti. Kalkaros ei näyttänyt välittävän keskustelusta, vaan kehui lientä nopeasti, kuin Harryn kehuminen olisi tuottanut sisäistä tuskaa (ja jos kukaan olisi nähnyt Kalkaroksen mieleen, olisivat he tienneet, että se tuottikin, sillä Harry muistutti etäisesti todella paljon Kalkaroksen rakastettua, joka oli tylysti vain hylännyt Kalkaroksen).  
Draco ei kuitenkaan välittänyt vaan luki taululla olevan ohjeen. "...kolme ripausta lohikäärmeen kyyneliä." Hän pudisti päätään epäuskoisena. "Mistä Kalkaros on saanut lohikäärmeen kyyneliä?" hän mietti ja Blaise vain pudisti päätään. "Viimeksi ne olivat loppu ja hän valitti, ettei kukaan suostu myymään hänelle. No, haetaanpa tarvikkeet."  
Blaise nyökkäsi ja nousi hakemaan tarvikkeet, sillä hänellä ja Dracolla oli aina ollut sopimus, että Draco teki suurimman osan työstä (koska hän osasi) ja Blaise haki tarvikkeet ja avitti Dracoa (koska ei ollut niin hyvä liemissä).

Muutamien epäonnistuneiden lienten ja monien onnistuneiden jälkeen Kalkaros oli päästänyt luokan ajoissa pihalle (haukuttuaan ensin Harrya ja kehuttuaan Dracoa). Keskimäärin Kalkaros oli vaikuttanut olevan hyvällä tuulella, sillä hän oli hymyillen käskenyt luokan ulos ja Draco epäili miehen ottaneen himoja hillitsevää lientä jonkin toisen liemen kanssa sekaisin. Kalkaros ei näet ollut kuolannut poikaa laisinkaan.  
Draco huomasi Pansyn juoksevan Blaisen luo heti, kun se oli mahdollista ja meinasi itse mennä kyselemään tytöltä mitä Harry oli kysellyt, mutta päätyi siihen, että koittaisi ensin udella Harrylta, josko tämä vaikka itse vaivautuisi vastaamaan hänelle. Niinpä hän ensimmäisen mahdollisuuden tullen liittyikin pelkän Harryn seuraan.  
"Hei Harry", hän aloitti miettien, miten muotoilisi kysymyksensä siitä, mitä Harry oli udellut Pansylta.  
Harry nyökkäsi huomion merkiksi. "Sinä vaikutat siltä, että pakahdut uteliaisuudesta", hän totesi kuivasti. "Tahdot varmaankin tietää, mitä kyselin Pansylta ja mitä sain sinusta selville."  
Draco vain nyökkäsi tietäen, että oli ollut melko ilmiselvää (Harryllekin) mitä hän tahtoisi tietää. "Kerrotko vai joudunko elämään epätietoisuudessa koko loppuelämäni ja ehkä kuolemaan jännityksen tähden?" hän siis kysyi päästäen draamakuningattaren itsessään esiin.  
Harry huokaisi. "Kerron pääasiat kun syömme, käykö? Kai jaksat odottaa..." hän katsoi kelloa, "...seuraavan tunnin ajan?"  
Draco nyökkäsi pettyneenä ja istuutui Taikahistorian tunnilla Harryn viereen koko ajan kirjoittaen vihkoonsa kysymyksiä, jotka aikoi esittää Harrylle tämän koettaessa pysyä hereillä. Draco kirjoitti myös jonkin verran muistiinpanoja, mutta koska hän odotti jännityksellä ruokailua, ei Binnsin opetuksen seuraaminen onnistunut niin helposti.  
Tunnin loppuessa Draco kiiruhtikin Harrya vetäen ruokalaan tietäen, että toinen ei suostuisi matkallakaan mitään sanomaan. Sitä paitsi Harryn kasvoilla näytti olevan hieman ärtynyt ilme eikä Draco edes viitsinyt udella mitään, mikä voisi lisätä toisen ärtymystä. Toisaalta Draco pelkäsi ärtymyksen merkitsevän sitä, että Pansy oli kertonut hänestä jotakin, joka oli saanut Harryn ärtymään ja toisaalta hän epäili sen saattavan merkitä sitä, ettei tyttö ollut kertonut Harrylle mitään. Kuitenkin avatessaan suuren salin ovet ensimmäinen vaihtoehto tuotti Dracolle enemmän kammoa kuin toinen ja hän alkoi todella uskoa sen olevan se, mitä todellisuudessa oli tapahtunut ja istuessaan alas Draco oli enemmän ärtynyt kuin Harry ja hyvin kauhuissaan.  
Harry huokaisi istuttuaan alas ja juotuaan lasillisen kurpitsamehua. "Minä kerron sinulle, Shirley - Draco, että sinun ei tarvitse olla huolissasi. Parkinson vain kertoi asioita, joita olinkin jo arvaillut, kuten sen, ettet sinä oikeasti tahdo kuolonsyöjäksi ja muuta. Omituisinta oli ehkä syy miksi tappelet kanssani. Hän väittää, että koetat vain härnätä minua, pitää minut ja muut kaukana teistä kolmesta. Niin, että vanhempasi sentään saisivat olla turvassa. Ja Parkinson kertoi sinun huolehtivan heistä ja aikovan jossain vaiheessa keskustella minulle." Harry katsoi Dracoa tarkasti. "En siltikään ymmärrä, mikset voinut vain tulla meidän puheillemme tai vaikka Hermionen - hän on aina valmis ja halukas auttamaan kaikkia - vaan sinun piti vain pitkittää ja pitkittää asian puheeksi ottamista. Olen tavallaan tyytyväinen, että muutuit tytöksi. Ainakin sait kerrottua ja te kaikki saatte apua. Parkinson lupasi kertoa muillekin luihuisille, että autan heitä kyllä."  
Draco pysyi hetken hiljaa tietäen Harryn tahtovan kuulla jonkin syyn käyttäytymiselleen. "Minä uskoin, että sinä torjuisit meidät etkä uskoisi meidän todella tahtovan tulla puolellesi. Että sinä uskoisit meidän yrittävän vain tehdä jotakin sisältä käsin sen jälkeen. Sen tähden en koskaan puhunut sinulle."  
Harry nyökkäsi. "Voi olla, että olisi mennyt jonkin aikaa ennen kuin olisin uskonut sinua, mutta olisin minä lopulta uskonut. Menneisyytemme tähden sinun pitäisi kyllä sanoa sen olevan aivan ymmärrettävää. Koska olisitko sinä uskonut minua jos olisin vain joskus tullut ehdottamaan rauhaa ja maininnut samalla, että todellisuudessa saattaisin kuulua luihuiseen?"  
Draco tuijotti Harrya intensiivisesti uskomatta kuulemaansa. Harry ei voinut olla purskahtamatta nauruun nähdessään toisen ilmeen. "Sinä... mitä?"  
"Siis voisin olla luihuinen, mutta sinun käytöksesi tähden minusta tuli rohkelikko."  
Draco jatkoi toisen tuijottamista mutta Harry alkoi rentoutua. "Annapa kun kerron sinulle siitä päivästä kun tuvat valittiin", hän aloitti ja jutteli Dracon kanssa pitkän aikaa (ja meinasi sen tähden myöhästyä tunneiltaan).

Draco ei muilla päivän tunneilla enää jaksanut keskittyä Harryn kanssa käymänsä keskustelun jälkeen. Paljastus siitä, että Harry olisi saattanut ilman häntä olla luihuinen oli yllättänyt hänet täysin. Hän ymmärsi jossain vaiheessa, että Harry oli käyttänyt tuota keskustelun aloitusta vain keinona päästä selville hänen elämästään - ja onnistunutkin siinä. Draco oli kertonut kaikenlaista ja luvannut jatkaa keskustelua illemmalla, tuntien päätyttyä. Hän ei tiennyt olisiko asioista mitään apua hänen itsensä ennalleen muuttamisesta, mutta sillä hetkellä häntä ei oikeastaan haitannutkaan. Hän piti Harryn kanssa keskustelemisesta ja oli tyytyväinen tämänkin osoittaessa olevansa aivan tyytyväinen häneen keskusteluseuranaan.  
Draco hakeutui oleskeluhuoneeseen miettien yhä näitä asioita ja etsi Harrya katseellaan. Löytäessään tämän hän käveli takkaa vastapäätä olevalle sohvalle, jolla Harry istui.  
"Jatkaisimmeko keskeytynyttä keskusteluamme?"  
Harry säpsähti. "Eh, voisitko mitenkään auttaa minua nyt niissä liemien tehtävissä?" hän kysyi.  
Draco mietti hetken mitä Harry tarkoitti kunnes muisti viikonloppuisen lupauksensa. "Tottahan toki", hän vastasi istuen alas. Harry siirsi edessään olleet kirjat sivuun ja otti esiin lienten kirjan. "Mitä sinä äsken teit?"  
"PVS:n läksyjä. Sitä esitelmääni aiheella _Pimeyden voimat suuremman hyvän eduksi_."  
Draco älähti. "Ei ole totta, olen unohtanut koko esitelmän!"  
"Eikö sinulla ollut aiheena _Muodonmuutokset ja pimeyden voimat_? Jos, niin voisin kyllä auttaa sinua - jos siis tahdot ja ensin viitsisit auttaa minua lienten esseen kanssa", Harry ehdotti.  
Draco nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi vaikka mielessään hieman harmittelikin sitä, että keskustelun mahdollisuus oli siirtynyt jonkin verran myöhemmäksi, kenties vasta seuraavalle päivälle. Hän katsoi Harrya kysyvästi ja tämä selittikin mitä ei ymmärtänyt. Dracon kuullessa kaiken hän kysyi: "Miten sinä olet koskaan pärjännyt tunneilla?"  
Harry virnisti: "Hermionen avulla."

Yhdeltätoista Draco huokaisi helpotuksesta Harryn viimein saadessa kirjoitettua viimeisenkin lauseen pergamentille. "Aiotko mennä jo nukkumaan vai voisimmeko me jatkaa sitä keskustelua nyt?"  
Harry kääntyi Dracoa kohti. "Okei, kyllä se käy. Mihin me jäimmekään lounaalla?"  
"Siihen kuinka kerroin isäni tavasta kohdella kotitonttuja julmasti ja kuinka hän yritti saada minutkin siihen."  
"Hmm, aivan. Älä vain koskaan mainitse Hermionelle tuosta. Älä varsinkaan, jos itse tottelit isääsi - tottelitko muuten?" Harry sanoi uteliaana.  
Draco kohautti olkiaan. "Pakkohan minun oli, ties mitä hän olisi tehnyt, jos en olisi totellut."  
Harry nyökkäsi ymmärtäen. "Olen käsittänyt, ettei hän ole mukavimpia ihmisiä, jonka kanssa elää."  
"No, en tiedä. Siis, kyllä hän osaa olla erittäin jääräpäinen ja todella ärsyttävä, mutta hän _on_ isäni. Kyllä hänen kanssaan voi elää ja hän osaa olla sivistynytkin. Sitä paitsi, hän on viimein tajunnut, ettei kuolonsyöjän elämässä ole mitään väliä ja on valmis liittymään valon puolelle, kunhan vain on varmaa, että häntä, äitiä ja minua vahditaan." Draco katsoi mietteliäänä eteensä. "Millaista sinun elämäsi oli nuorena? Kohtelivatko sukulaisesi sinua kuin kuningasta?"  
Harry hymähti. "Kyllä varmasti, yhtä paljon kuin sinua on kidutettu päivittäin fyysisesti."  
"Oletan tuon olleen sarkasmia", Draco sanoi tyytymättömänä. "Mikä muka sinun elämässäsi on ollut niin pahaa?"  
"Asuin kymmenisen vuotta komerossa. Sitä ennenhän asuin tietysti jonkin aikaa vanhempieni kanssa, mutta yllättäen heidät murhattiin. Dumbledore teki päätöksen, että muuttaisin tätini luo Surreyyn. Siellä tätini ja setäni eivät kovinkaan pitäneet siitä, että saivat äitini lapsen luokseen. Olin heidän mielestään omituinen ja epänormaali. Niinpä asuin komerossa ja tein suuren osan kotitöistä sekä olin serkkuni nyrkkeilysäkki. Yksitoistavuotiaana sain oman huoneen, kun Hagrid kävi ilmoittamassa, että olen päässyt Tylypahkaan. Huone oli vierashuone ja entinen varasto, mutta parempi kuin aiempi. Teen kotityöt yhä kesäisin enkä oikeastaan koskaan saa näyttäytyä vieraille."  
Draco tuijotti Harrya epäuskoisena. "Koko kansakunnan pelastajaa kohdeltiin noin huonosti?"  
"Mm, minua kohdeltiin samoin, kuin te kohtelisitte ehkä kotitonttuja."  
"Tiesikö tätisi edes mitä olet hänen hyväkseen jo tehnyt?"  
"Ehkä, en tosin usko, että hän olisi tahtonutkaan kuulla. Hän kertoi minulle vanhempieni kuolleen auto-onnettomuudessa ja vasta Hagridilta kuulin totuuden." Harry hiljeni ja Draconkin täytyi jonkin aikaa pohtia kuulemaansa.  
"Kuinka sinä kestät asua heidän luonaan?"  
"Minun on pakko. Talo suojaa minua. Mutta lopetetaan näin masentavista asioista keskustelu, eikö?"  
Draco myöntyi käsittäessään, että Harrya ei oikeasti kiinnostanut keskustella asiasta, joten hän vaihtoi keskustelunaihetta ja ryhtyi juttelemaan pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen esitelmistä ja puolenyön jälkeen kaksikko katosi jo nukkumaan.

Aamulla Draco heräsi siihen, kun Hermione ravisteli häntä. "Shirley, nouse ylös!"  
"Mitä nyt?" Draco säpsähti hereille.  
"Dumbledore on palannut. Ja hän haluaa tavata meidät."


	10. 9 Luku: Ja tuntisit omat muotosi

**9. Luku:_ Ja tuntisit omat muotosi_**

Puoli tuntia heräämisensä jälkeen Draco seisoi jo Dumbledoren toimistossa Hermionen, Harryn, Pansyn, Blaisen sekä Ronin kera. Itse rehtori katsoi vakavana puolikuulasiensa yli kuusikkoa ja mietti miten muotoilisi lauseensa.  
"Olen viettänyt viime päivät matkustellen ja koettaen selvittää syytä sinun", Dumbledore lopulta sanoi osoittaen Dracoa, "muuttumisellesi. Missään ei kerrottu samankaltaisista tapauksista, vaikken voikaan uskoa tämän olevan ensimmäinen laatuaan. Mutta jos on, aiomme selvittää tämän perinpohjin ja auttaa niitä, jotka tämän kohtaavat - ellei tässä ole jotain muuta syytä takana."  
Dracon mieliala laski toiveikkaasta epätoivoiseen sekunnin sadasosassa ilmoituksen johdosta. Hän kääntyi poistuakseen, sillä ei tahtonut masentaa itseään enempää, kun Dumbledore jatkoi: "Olen kuitenkin aivan varma, ettei tämä kestä ikuisesti. Näkisit muuten itsekin itsesi tyttönä ja tuntisit omat muotosi."  
Draco koetti torjua viimeisten sanojen aiheuttamat kuvat mielestään ja nyökkäsi edelleen hieman apaattisena. Dumbledore ymmärsi ja antoi kaikkien mennä tietäen muiden aikovan lohduttaa Dracoa. Sillä välin hän ja muu henkilökunta koettaisi keksiä eri keinoja, joilla palauttaa Draco ennalleen, vaikkei se helppoa ilman mitään ajatuksia olisikaan.  
Rehtorin huoneen ulkopuolella muut saivat Dracon kiinni ja Pansy ja Blaise tarttuivat tätä käsivarsista vieden tätä eteenpäin määränpää jo selvänä. Rohkelikkokolmikko katsoi hetken luihuiskolmikon perään epäröiden, mutta Pansyn nyökätessä eteenpäin he seurasivat näitä.  
Jonkin matkaa kuljettuaan oli selvää, mihin he olivat matkalla. Pansy ja Blaise ohjasivat kuusikkoa tarvehuoneeseen. Dumbledore oli sallinut kaikille vapaapäivän tietäen heidän sitä tarvitsevan.  
Huoneeseen päästyään kaikki istuivat, Draco Pansyn ja Blaisen välissä sohvalla, Hermione toisella sohvalla Harryn ja Ronin välissä.  
"Draco", Pansy aloitti hiljentyen saman tien. Hetken päästä hän koetti uudelleen. "Draco. Kai sinä ymmärrät, että tämä loppuu vielä ja sinä palaat ennallesi löytämään elämäsi miehen?"  
Pansyn viimeinen sana sai kaksi rohkelikkoa huokaisemaan yllättyneenä ja Pansyn tuijottamaan Dracoa epäuskoisena. "Sinä olet tietoinen Potterin homoudesta ja kaikesta mitä rohkelikkotornissa tapahtuu, mutta nuo kaksi eivät tiedä mitään", Pansy lopetti kääntyen kohti toisella sohvalla olevaa kolmikkoa.  
Hermione hymyili. "Minä arvelin asian olevan niin kun hän tunnusti, että oli pettynyt Harryn ollessa ihastunut Zachariakseen. Hänen ilmeensä vain oli niin näkemisen arvoinen: 'ei, en minä sitä tarkoittanut'."  
Pansy naurahti ja Draco punastui. "Hah, enpä olisi uskonut, että saat häntä mitään sellaista tunnustamaan. Mitä sinä teit, uhkasit kertoa Potterille, että Draco on ihastunut häneen, tai, vielä parempaa, kertoa Weasleylle?"  
Koska Dracosta oli alkanut tuntua siltä, että tytöt puhuivat, kuin huoneessa ei muita olisikaan, päätti hän puuttua puheeseen. "Me voisimme vain antaa olla. Katsoa, jos tämä on haihtuvaa. Jos minä vaikka palaan ennalleni, kunhan vain odotamme. Tai jos jokin teko laukaisee sen, jos olen jättänyt tekemättä jotakin ja minun nyt pitäisi tehdä se."  
"Tuossa on kyllä jotain järkeä", Hermione vastasi melkein heti muiden joutuessa yhä miettimään, mitä Draco oli tarkoittanut. "En oikeastaan yhtään ihmettelisi, jos tämä on jokin ajallinen lumous tai teolla kumoutuva. Vaikkakin teolliseen voi mennä pitempään, sillä emme voi tietää mikä se on ja se suurella mahdollisuudella tapahtuu sattumalta ja aivan arvaamatta."  
Draco nyökkäsi. Hän näytti jo piristyneemmältä ja alkoi hieroa käsiään yhteen. "Meillähän on tässä vapaapäivä. Mitä tekisimme?"  
Harry puisti päätään. "Minä menen ainakin tekemään läksyjä. Se essee on yhä kesken, lienten tehtävät ja kaikki ne, joissa meidän pitää ottaa muita kiinni sen kalmanliemi-episodin seurauksena."  
Hermione nyökkäsi ja apaattisena Ron seurasi tyttöystäväänsä. Pansy ja Blaise ilmoittivat olevansa valmiita tekemään jotain mukavaa mutta Draco ilmoitti vallan unohtaneensa korvaavat tehtävät ja seurasi Harrya auttaakseen tätä ja saadakseen tältä apua. Pansy ja Blaise katsoivat parivaljakon perään tietäväisinä.

Kyllästyneenä Draco tuijotti pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen kirjaansa ja nostikin ajoittain katseensa Harryyn vain huomatakseen tämän edelleen syventyneen läksyihinsä. Koska hän ei tahtonut häiritä toisen opiskelua, antoi hän katseensa harhailla.  
Nopeasti Draco huomasi eräässä pöydässä olevan poikatrion, joka tuijotteli häntä koettaen kuitenkin peittää sen hänen katseensa osuessa heihin. Dracon huulille nousi pirullinen ilme hänen kuvitellessaan poikien ilmeet, jos nämä olisivat tienneet hänen olevan poika. Silmät olisivat luultavasti vain auenneet järkytyksestä. Hän suunnitteli, kuinka nousisi ja viekoitellen kävelisi näiden luo. 'Tiesittekö muuten että minä olen Draco Malfoy?' Pojat hyppäisivät pystyyn ja tuijottaisivat häntä. 'Et... et kai sinä ole tosissasi?' ja hän nyökkäisi: 'Tottakai olen.'  
"Shirley?" Harry koputti Dracoa olalle. Tällä meni hetken aikaa käsittää kelle puhuttiin ja sitten miksi Harry kutsui häntä Shirleyksi.  
"Niin?"  
"Sinä näyt vain tuijottavan heitä. Oletko siis valmis, on ruoka-aika nimittäin?" Harry näytti jo kasanneen tavaransa ja nosti ne käsivarsilleen. Draco nyökkäsi ja keräsi omat tavaransa lähtien seuraamaan Harrya.  
Salin ovilla Harry kysyi: "Tahtoisitko kenties syödä luihuispöydässä?"  
Draco katsoi häntä hetken ihmeissään. "Miksi? Siis kyllähän Blaise ja Pansy auttaisivat minua, mutta nuo muut katsoisivat hieman oudosti. Istunhan kuitenkin yleensä rohkelikkopöydässä ja tuollainen muutos herättäisi muissakin epäilystä."  
"Minä voin tulla myös", Harry sanoi kohauttaen olkiaan. "Ovathan muut jo nähneet, että olen alkanut ystävystyä heidän kanssaan, toisaalta siitä on vain pari päivää..."  
Draco huokaisi. "Jos kuitenkin ainakin vielä tänään istutaan ihan vain rohkelikkopöydässä. Joutuisit vielä käärmeiden keskelle."  
"Mutta olethan sinäkin leijonien kidassa."  
Draco irvisti. "Huonoja vitsejä kyllä."  
Harry nyökkäsi ja käveli paikalleen Dracon seuratessa häntä. He istuivat riitelevää paria vastapäätä. "Mikä teillä tällä kertaa on ongelmana?" Harry huokaisi.  
Kumpikaan ei vastannut mutta Harryn toisella puolella istuva Neville rykäisi ja sai Harryn kääntymään tätä kohti. "He tekivät tehtäviä, kun Ron päätti alkaa lähennellä Hermionea ja suuteli tätä yllättäen. Hermione löi Ronia, koska hän todella tahtoi opiskella ja Ron suuttui. Hermione suuttui Ronille jo suudelmasta ja nyt he vain riitelevät."  
Harry nyökkäsi. "Phah, mitään uutta Auringon alla..." Hän silmäili pöydän antimia ja tyytyi perunoihin ja kalaan.  
"Harry..."  
Harry kääntyi Dracoa kohti. "Mhm?"  
"Salaattia."  
Harrylla kesti hetken tajuta mitä toinen tarkoitti kun tämä ei ojentanut kättä ottaakseen itselleen salaattikulhoa ja silmiään pyöritellen Harry täytti lautastaan salaatilla. "Oletkos nyt tyytyväinen, äiti?"  
"Havaitsenko sarkasmia?" Draco kysyi virnistäen ja täyttäen omaa lautastaan. Yhtäkkisesti hän käänsi päätään vasemmalle. "Kuka se oli?" Hänen silmänsä tarkentuivat pöydän taakse piiloutuvaan Geoffreyhin. "Ei ole hauskaa."  
Harryn katse oli uteliaisuutta täynnä hänen seuratessaan tapahtumaa. "Mitä hän oikein teki?"  
Draco kääntyi takaisin vasta Geoffreyn pyydettyä anteeksi. "Koetti käyttää jotakin lemmenlumousta minuun."  
"Mhm", Harry totesi ja jatkoi ruokailuaan.

Iltapäivän kuluessa Draco otti Hermionen kanssa selvää, mitä läksyjä nuorille oli tullut, sillä opettajat eivät niitä kertoneet. Käytyään McGarmiwan puheilla kuusikolle oli selvinnyt, että he joutuisivat luokkatovereiltaan kysellen selvittämään läksynsä ja niinpä tämä kaksikko oli pistetty läksyjen selvittämiseen.  
"Miten sinä ja Ron, joko sovitte riitanne?" Draco kysyi heidän etsiessään Mandy Brocklehurstia, ainutta, joka heidän taikakausien historian tunnillaan oli saattanut ottaa läksyt ylös.  
Hermione kohautti olkiaan. "Tavallaan. Tavallaan taas tuntuu, että se vain siirrettiin myöhemmälle. Yhteenotto on jossain vaiheessa edessä, sen tiedän kyllä, vaikken tahdokaan sitä ajatella." Tyttö hiljeni ja kääntyi kohti Korpinkynsien tupaa huomaten Mandyn käytävällä. "Mandy!"  
Mandy käännähti kuullessaan nimeään huudettavan. Hän hymyili kohti käveleville Dracolle ja Hermionelle. "Hermione! Sinua ei näkynyt tunneilla."  
Hermione hymyili. "Dumbledore antoi meille - syystä - vapaapäivän. Selvitämme läksyjä nyt, kun opettajat eivät niitä suostu antamaan. Mitä tehtävää Binns antoi?"  
Mandy hymähti. "Käski vain lukemaan eteenpäin, en ole varma mihin asti, sitä hän ei sanonut. Mutta hei, minulla on sinulle ihan asiaakin. Voisitko jäädä hetkeksi juttelemaan?"  
Hermione myöntyi Dracon katsellessa kummastuneena. Hän ei kuitenkaan sanonut muuta kuin: "Nähdään sitten myöhemmin, Hermione."  
"Nähdään, Shirley."  
Draco lähti kävelemään kummastellen Mandyn ja Hermionen tuttavallisuutta toisiaan kohti ja kuin huomaamattaan käveli kohti luihuisten tupaa. Havahtuessaan mietteistään hän huomasi lähteneensä aivan väärään suuntaan ja kääntyi rohkelikkotornia kohti. Matka sujui nopeasti ja oleskeluhuoneeseen päästyään hän etsi Ronin ja Harryn katseellaan. Löydettyään nämä pelaamasta räjähtävää näpäystä ja siirtyi katsomaan pelin etenemistä toivoen sen loppuvan pian.  
Ikuisuudelta tuntuvan ajan - todellisuudessa parinkymmenen minuutin kuluttua - peli olikin ohi ja Draco pääsi kysymään mieltään painavan kysymyksen vedettyään kaksikon sivuun, sillä hän ei edelleenkään aikonut paljastaa henkilöllisyyttään kaikille.  
"Mikä ystävyyssuhde Hermionen ja Mandyn välillä oikein on?"  
Harry ja Ron tuijottivat Dracoa ihmeissään.  
"Siis kun minä luulin, että hän viettää lähes kaiken aikansa kanssasi, kuinka hän on muita ystävyyssuhteita hankkia?"  
"Tarkoitatko sinä, ettei sinulla ole Luihuisen ulkopuolelta ystäv..- ei, älä vastaa. Minä ymmärrän kyllä. Hermionesta on hyvä olla tupienvälisiä suhteita ja hänen on ollut helppoa solmia ystävyyssuhde juuri Mandyyn, sillä tämä on aikalailla hänen kaltaisensa", Harry vastasi ymmärrettyään Dracon tarkoituksen. Ron tuijotti Dracoa yhä pöllämystyneen ja nälkäisen näköisenä.  
"Ymmärrän. Hmm, minä luulin Ronin kuolaamisen loppuneen siihen, kun hän tajusi kuka minä olen."  
Harry nauroi: "Et oikeasti voinut luulla! Ron ei muutu tuosta miksikään."  
Draco näytti hieman loukkaantuneelta ja oli juuri sanomassa jotakin kun Ginny tarttui häntä olasta. "Shirley!"  
Draco säpsähti ja käännähti punapäätä kohti. "Niin, Ginny?"  
"Sinua ei ole näkynyt DMFC:n kokouksissa etkä ilmoittautunut kumpaankaan puoleen, auttamaan etsintään tai tietojen, loitsujen ja liemien löytämiseen. Me ihmettelimme puuttumistasi", Ginny selitti. "Enkä ole muutenkaan voinut jutella kanssasi, olet aina ollut jossain. Olen tahtonut kysyä neuvojasi."  
"Vai niin", Draco sanoi pohtien miten pelastaisi itsensä pulasta.  
"Vai niin? Etkö edes kerro, mikset ole käynyt DMFC:n kokouksissa?"  
"No tuota", Draco jatkoi raapien päätään. "Itse asiassa sen tähden, etten tahdo teettää tai tehdä turhaa työtä."  
"Turhaa työtä?!"  
"Niin, sillä Draco on täysin turvassa ja minä tiedän täsmälleen missä hän on."  
"Kerro missä!" Ginny innostui Dracon uutisesta.  
Draco näytti vaivaantuneelta. "En minä voi, se on salaisuus. Mutta sinä voit kertoa seuraavassa kokouksessanne varmaan, että hänen olinpaikkansa on meidän tiedossamme."  
"Meidän?" Ginny sanoi uteliaana ja kääntyi katsomaan Dracon taakse huomaten Harryn ja Ronin. "Te tiedätte asiasta jotakin!"  
"Nooo..."  
"Minä tiesin sen! Minä menen kertomaan Katielle!" Ginny huudahti hypäten ympäri ja lähtien etsimään Katieta.  
Draco kääntyi toivottomana Harryn ja Ronin puoleen. "Kun hän saa kerrottua Katielle ja muille... he tulevat ahdistelemaan meitä ja jos me emme keksi jotakin, he lypsävät tiedon meistä."  
Harry virnisti. "Älä sinä siitä huoli. Menkää te Ronin kanssa hakemaan Hermione ja odottakaa meitä Tarvehuoneen ovella, minä käyn hakemassa Pansyn ja Blaisen."

Odoteltuaan Tarvehuoneen edessä jonkin aikaa Draco, Ron ja Hermione huomasivat Harryn, Blaisen ja Pansyn saapuvan kiivaasti keskustellen. Kuusikon kohdatessa keskustelu loppui ja Harry käveli ympyrää mutisten samalla jotakin. Hetken kuluttua ovi ilmestyikin seinään ja Harry osoitti Pansya, jotta tämä menisi ensin. Avatessaan oven tämä järkyttyi. "Tämähän on DMFC:n kerhohuone", hän kuiskasi hiljaa yllättyneenä, sillä kukaan kerhon jäsenistä ei vielä ollut huomannut hänen ovelle ilmestymistään. Harry nyökkäsi ja osoitti, että Pansy menisi sisään. Tytön mentyä muut seurasivat perässä ja kävelivät seinän viereen.  
Draco kuunteli kiinnostuneena Katien ja Ginnyn puhetta.  
"Ginny on tuonut tietooni, että Shirley, Harry, Ron ja ainakin Hermione tietävät, missä Draco on. Oletamme myös Pansy Parkinsonin sekä Blaise Zabinin tietävän, sillä kaksikko on parina viime päivänä viihtynyt edellä mainitun nelikon seurassa enemmänkin ja saanut myös tämän päivän vapaaksi. Emme vain Ginnyn kanssa ole pystyneet päättelemään, missä Dracoa pidetään, vaikka epäilemmekin, ettei se ole kovin kaukana."  
"Olemme myös miettineet, mahtavatko opettajamme tietää Dracon sijainnin ja tulleet siihen tulokseen, että he tietävät. He käyttäytyvät Shirleyn lähellä nimittäin turhan ystävällisesti."  
"Mutta eikö se voi vain johtua Shirleyn lumovoimasta?" joku kerhon jäsenistä huudahti.  
Ginny nyökkäsi. "Emme kuitenkaan voi uskoa, että McGarmiwa olisi lesbo tai biseksuaali emmekä täten tahdo uskoa tuota teoriaa."  
Kerhon jäsenet mumisivat myöntyvästi. Sillä hetkellä Harry päätti astua esiin. "Ginny, tulisitko tänne?" hän huudahti ja tyttö lähti lavalta heitä kohti pyytäen anteeksi Katielta ja ihmetellen muiden mukana sitä, missä vaiheessa Harry, ja nuo viisi muuta, oli ilmaantunut.  
Saavutettuaan Harryn, Dracon ja muut Ginny kysyi: "Mitä te täällä teette? Ja mitä aiotte kertoa?"  
"Tahdoin vain kertoa sinulle, että olette oikeassa, Malfoy on edelleen tässä koulussa. Hän palaa kun on palatakseen ja toivoo, ettette te puuttuisi asiaan sen enempää. Hänellä on täällä tehtävä suoritettavana ja hän koettaa selvitä ongelmistaan."  
Ginnyn utelias katse sai Dracon puhumaan. "Hän on luvannut palata takaisin normaaliin arkeen heti kun vain mahdollista. Se ei vain vielä onnistu."  
"Miksi sinä muuten tiedät hänestä mitään?" Ginny kysyi.  
Draco mietti hetken, mutta Harry ehti pelastaa hänet. "Shirley on Malfoyn serkku."  
Ginnyn epäluuloinen katse ei haihtunut, mutta hän palasi Katien luo ja kertoi Harryn kertoman uutisen Dracon olinpaikasta. Draco kiitti Harrya äänettömästi katsoen tätä silmiin ja sai tältä vastauksen nyökkäyksenä. "Mennään nyt, minun täytyy kertoa teille, mitä jo kerroin Pansylle ja Blaiselle, jotka eivät kyllä pitäneet siitä niin kovasti", Harry kuiskasi johdattaen joukkiota ovelle. Kuusikko noudatti pyyntöä ja astui ulos huoneesta.  
"Minne me sitten menemme?"  
"Myrtin luo." Pansy ja Blaise huokaisivat hieman ärtyneinä tietäen kuitenkin sen olevan pakollista.  
"Myrtin luo?" Draco kysyi yllättyneenä muttei saanut muuta vastausta kuin jo pois kulkevan Harryn.


	11. 10 Luku: Viimeiset päivät väärässä

**10. Luku: _Viimeiset päivät väärässä ruumiissa_**

Harryn avatessa oven käyttämättömään tyttöjen vessaan Draco tuijotteli ympärilleen etsien Myrttiä katseellaan. "Mitä me täällä ensinkään teemme?"  
Pansy huokaisi. "Myrtti jätti jotakin kertomatta, kun Potter kyseli häneltä sinun tilastasi."  
Draco katsoi yllättyneenä Harryyn. "Onko hän nyt sitten kertonut sen, mitä silloin jätti kertomatta?"  
Kikattaen Myrtti ilmestyi Dracon taakse säikäyttäen tämän. "Olen. Harry kysyi niin _nätisti_." Ilkamoiva hymy vaihtui myrtyneeseen ilmeeseen. "Tai oikeastaan hän uhkasi jättää minut yksin tai valittavansa rehtorille."  
Hermione katsoi Harrya tuimasti. "Mitä sinä oikein sanoit?"  
Myrtti kääntyi Hermionen puoleen. "Älä sinä häntä syytä, hän oli oikeassa. Mikä minä, pelkkä haamu, olisin vastaan sanomaan? Sitä paitsi, jos minä kerran tiedän asiasta, miksi turhaan pitäisin itselläni salaisuuksia, mihin niitä muka yksi turha olento tarvitsee, säälittävä kuollut tyttö?"  
Harry koetti olla kuin ei olisikaan Hermionen katseen alla ja toivoi Pansyn tai Blaisen pyytävän Myrttiä kertomaan muille se, minkä tämä hänelle oli jo kertonut. Pansy päättikin ottaa sen asiakseen. "Myrtti, et viitsisi kertoa meille, mitä Harryllekin kerroit?" hän sanoi sokerisimmalla äänellään käyttäen Harryn etunimeä tietäen sen olevan edukseen.  
Myrtti jätti Hermionen rauhaan ja kääntyi Pansyn puoleen. "Mikäpä siinä, miksen kertoisi. Mitään te ette kuitenkaan minulle tee, vaikka minä autankin teitä ja kerron teille, kuinka asiat olivat nuoruudessani. Eikö vain?"  
"Myrtti", Harry sanoi sovittelevasti, "minä lupaan käydä useammin luonasi."  
Myrtti nauroi ilkamoivaa nauruaan. "Ai, niinkö? Aiotko tällä kertaa pitääkin lupauksesi?" Myrtin pistävä katse sai Harryn nyökkäämään ja päättämään, että hän todella kävisi useammin. Draco katsoi kohtausta tietämättä miten reagoida siihen eikä hän olisi ehtinytkään Myrtin aloittaessa. "No niin, tahdotteko kuulla koko version vai vain lyhyen, sen, johon Harry tyytyi hyläten minut ja juosten etsimään näitä kahta?" hän kysyi Pansya ja Blaisea osoittaen.  
Vain Hermione ja Harry näyttivät siltä, että tahtoisivat kuulla pitkän version - toinen säälistä ja toinen tietäen Myrtin muutoin kertovan vielä pitemmän version. "Pitkä versio, kiitos", Hermione pyysi.  
Myrtti hykerteli tyytyväisenä. "Hyvä on, aloitan kertomuksen _Viimeiset päivät väärässä ruumiissa_."  
"Hän on nimennyt tämän?" Ron kuiskasi peloissaan muiden suhistessa hänet hiljaiseksi ja keskittyessä kuuntelemaan Myrttiä.

_Kesä lähestyi nopeasti. Oppilaat käyttivät hellevaatteita ja kaavut löytyivät useammin käsivarsilta kuin päältä. Musta hiosti ja useimpien päällä olikin haaleita ja vaaleita värejä, keltaista, vaaleanpunaista, vihertävää...  
Eräässä joukkiossa oli viisi tyttöä - kaksi paras-kaveri-paria ja yksi ylimääräinen, jonka muut tahtoivat kuitenkin ottaa juttuihin mukaan.  
"Myrtti", eräs tytöistä huokaisi, "oletko huomannut Michaelin tuijottavan sinua?"  
Myrtti virnisti ja mietti kuinka paljon rakkautta olikaan ilmassa. "Olen. Itse asiassa", hän sanoi tiivistäen tyttöjen välejä, "hän lähestyi minua eilisiltana ja pyysi iltakävelylle tänään."  
"Eikö sinulla ole vaikka kuinka paljon läksyjä?"  
"Äh, Sharon, minusta on paljon mielekkäämpää mennä treffeille, sitä paitsi olen tehnyt viime öinä niitä pois alta."  
Sharon huokaisi parhaan ystävänsä innostukselle ja kääntyi muiden puoleen. "Marie, oliko sinun pakko muistuttaa häntä? Ja te kaksi, onko tämä teistä oikein, pitäisikö hänen mennä noille treffeille?"  
Kaksi muuta, Guinevere ja Isabella, nyökkäsivät yhtaikaisesti. "Tietysti pitäisi!"_

"Miksi me kuuntelemme tarinaa nuoruudestasi?" tuskastunut Blaise kysyi ilmaisten ääneen hänen ja Ronin turhautumisen. Draco katsahti Harryyn ja tajusi, että vaikka tämä olikin pääosin kertonut Blaiselle ja Pansylle mitä oli kuullut, oli tämä jättänyt jotain kertomatta.  
"Hys", Harry suhahti ja läimäisi käden toisen suun päälle. "Se selviää kyllä."  
Myrtti tuijotti ärtyneenä Blaisea. "Kiitos, Harry. Hmph, luihuiset, mitään käytöstapoja", hän sanoi palaten tarinaansa.

_Sharon luovutti ja ryhtyi yhdessä muiden kanssa suunnittelemaan miten Myrtin tulisi pukeutua ja käyttäytyä Michaelin kohdatessaan.  
Ilta lähestyi nopeasti ja ennen pitkää viisikko odotti jo Michaelia. Tämä tuli, vietti illan Myrtin kanssa ja toivoi saavansa viettää tämän kanssa enemmänkin aikaa. Myrtti oli seitsemännessä taivaassa ystäviensä pommittaessa häntä kysymyksillä._

Seuraavana aamuna Myrtti heräsi tavallista myöhemmin ja oli myöhästyä aamiaiselta. Juostessaan saliin hän huomasi useiden ihmisten tuijottavan häntä ja ihmetteli asiaa, sillä useimmiten juuri kukaan ei huomioinut häntä - poikkeuksena tietysti Michael.  
Salissa Myrtti ryntäsi omalle paikalleen ja huomatessaan ystäviensä tuijottavan häntä hämmentyneenä, hän kysyi: "Mikä tänä aamuna minussa on pielessä?"  
"Kuka sinä olet?" Guinevere kysyi.  
Myrtti tuijotti tätä ihmeissään ja kertoessaan henkilöllisyytensä hänen ystävänsä haukkoivat henkeään. He kertoivat hänen näyttävän pojalta.

"Miksei Dumbledore kertonut meille tästä, sillä hänhän opetti täällä jo tuolloin?" Draco kysyi viimeisen sanan jälkeen.  
Harry huokaisi ja Myrtti kiivastui. "Minä tulen siihen _kohta_. Ihan totta, onko teillä luihuisilla _mitään_ tapoja? Aina keskeyttämässä, kun jotakin kerrotaan!"  
Draco mutisi jotain anteeksipyynnön tapaista Hermionen huokaistessa ja Ronin sekä Blaisen hihittäessä hiljaa. "Jos _nyt_ saisin jatkaa rauhassa?" Kuulijajoukko nyökkäili.

_Muiden tahtoessa kertoa rehtorille ja muille opettajille Myrtti vannotti näitä pysymään hiljaa. "Tahdon selvittää tämän itse. Mutta mitä minä kerron Michaelille?"  
Muut kunnioittivat tytön tahtoa ja miettivät, mitä Michaelille voisi kertoa. "Kerrotaan, että olet lähtenyt sairaan isoisäsi luo!"  
"Mutta miten me selitämme poikamaisen minun?"  
"Olet ystäväni, joka on tahtonut tulla tutustumaan Tylypahkaan, mutta jonka lähettämä pöllö ilmoituksineen on karannut matkalla. Kyllä jotain järjestyy."  
Myrtti nyökkäsi ja toivoi pian palaavansa tytön olotilaan._

Ron huomasi pienen tauon ja kysyi: "Miksi kerrot hän-muotoisesti etkä käytä minä-kertojaa?"  
"Enkö sanonut nimenneeni tämän? Tietysti olen mielessäni kirjoittanut tämän täydellisesti!" Myrtti sanoi, joskaan ei ollut niin äkäinen keskeytyksestä kuin aiemmin, sillä tämä kysymys liittyi jopa hänen omaan tarinaansa eikä Dracon omaan. "Mutta nyt jatkan. Saisin tästä paljon pidemmän, mutta tiedän miltä se odotus tuntuu, joten tiedän Dracon tahtovan takaisin itsekseen kovasti. Siksipä hyppään muutaman päivän yli."

_Tyttöviisikko onnistui huijaamaan opettajiaan ja kanssa-opiskelijoitaan väittäen Myrttiä toisaalta tutustumaan tulleeksi Peteriksi. Kaiken aikaa he koettivat keksi keinoa muuttaa Myrtti takaisin omaksi itsekseen. Viisi päivää kului ilman muutoksia. Kuudentena Sharon hölkkäsi tyttöjen kokoontumispaikkana toimivan tammen luo kädessään kirja.  
"Minä keksin sen!" hän huudahti näyttäen muille kirjaa. _Väärinkäsitysten vääristävät vaikutukset._  
"Mitä tuossa nyt muka sitten on?" myrtynyt Myrtti kysyi.  
"Syy."  
Myrtti nappasi kirjan ja avasi sen sivulta 136, jolla oli Sharonin merkki. "_'Kovinkaan monet eivät usko, että väärinkäsityksillä on suuria seurauksia. Mutta rakkaudessa sattuneet väärinkäsitykset vääristävät totuuksia ja - harvoin - myös väärin käsittänyttä ihmistä. Luullessaan jonkun rakastavan itseään antautuu väärinkäsitysten tielle - tietoisesti tai tiedostamatta. Jos toinen ei rakasta mutta osoittaa käytöksellään näin tekevänsä, saattavat muutkin käsittää asian väärin ja väärin käsittänyt saattaa teoillaan ahdistaa väärinkäsitysten aiheuttajan tilanteeseen, josta tämä ei pääse pois ja väärinkäsitysten sarja jatkuu suurempana.''_" Myrtti käänsi katseensa Sharoniin. "Tarkoittaako tuo, ettei Michael rakasta minua? Että minä ajoin hänet käytökselläni tilaan, josta hän ei keksinyt mitään ulospääsyä vaan tunsi pakottavaa tarvetta jatkaa näytelmäänsä?"  
Sharon katsoi eteensä vaikeana. "No... minä uskoisin niin."  
Myrtti nyökkäsi masentuneensa ja luki kirjaa hyppien riviltä toiselle ja koetti etsiä keinoa palata itsekseen. Hän ei löytänyt mitään keinoa, joten hän kääntyi taas Sharonin puoleen. "Keksitkö matkalla palautumiskeinoa?"  
Sharon väänteli käsiään. "Luultavasti."  
"No?" Neljä silmäparia tuijotti Sharonia tiiviisti.  
"Oletan, että sinun täytyy kertoa Michaelille, että olet tajunnut hänen tilanteensa. Tuossa olemuksessa."  
"Mitä?" Guinevere ja Isabella huudahtivat. Marie katsoi sympaattisesti Myrttiä ja tämä nyökkäsi ymmärtäen.  
"Hyvä on."  
Guineveren ja Isabellan päivitellessä keskustelua ja Sharonin toteamusta Sharon ja Marie toivoivat Michaelia etsivää Myrttiä onnistavan._

"Onnistiko sinua?" Hermione kysyi, kun oli selvää, ettei Myrtti jatkaisi kertomustaan.  
Myrtti kohautti olkiaan. "Mistäpä sitä tietäisin. Basiliski yllätti minut matkalla. Olin - vanhasta tottumuksesta - tullut tähän naistenhuoneeseen valmistautumaan ja hieman itkemään, enkä päässyt pidemmälle. Monet ihmettelivät, kuinka olin päässyt takaisin koululle, mutta kukaan ei kysellyt. Sharon kävi toisinaan luonani, mutta pian hän alkoi viettää yhä enemmän aikaa Marien kanssa. Ja Michaelin." Sen sanottuaan Myrtti katosi ja kaikki jäivät tuijottamaan tyhjää tilaa pöllämystyneinä.  
Harry sai puhekykynsä ensimmäisenä takaisin. "No niin, Draco. Kerropa minulle, kuka olisi saattanut johdattaa sinua harhaan ennen tätä sattumusta ja ketä olisit saattanut painostaa siihen tilanteeseen?"  
"Isäni", Draco totesi miettimättä. "Jos hän siis ei koskaan ole aikonut antaa minulle merkkiä, vaikka onkin uskotellut ja minä olen toiminut niin, ettei hän ole voinut kertoa totuutta."  
Harry katsoi Dracoa suoraan silmiin ja virnisti. "Tahdotko ottaa siitä selvää tytöksi pukeutuneena ja mennä kertomaan tajunneesi asian?"  
Draco kalpeni. "Voi ei. En."  
"Älä huoli, emme me sinua yksin päästä", Harry jatkoi. Draco mietti, miksi tämä ei ollut luihuisessa - ilme ainakin oli sopiva. "Minä ainakin tulen mukaan, tahdon nähdä, miten isäsi reagoi kauniissa mekossa paikalle koikkaroivaan nuoreen naiseen, joka esittäytyy 'Isä, se olen minä'."  
Neljät kasvot katsoivat Harrya kalpeina ja viidennet punaisina. "Harry Potter, sinä et saa minua sinne."  
"Saanpas."  
"Miksi saisit, miksi edes olettaisit, että hän ei tahtoisi minun saavan merkkiä?"  
Harry sivuutti kysymyksen. "Hermione, mitä luulet, toisikohan Dobby meille - luultavasti jo autioon - Tarvehuoneeseen jotain syötävää? Minulla on nimittäin vielä lisää uutisia."

Draco päätti kysyä mieltään painavan kysymyksen Tarvehuoneessa Harryn ja Hermionen kiivaan väittelyn jälkeen. "Miksi sinä olettaisit, ettei hän tahdo minun saavan merkkiä?"  
"Syö nyt ensin, kerron pian", Harry huokaisi. Hermione tuijotti häntä edelleen ärtyneenä Ronin koettaessa selittää tälle, että oikeastaan oli ihan hyvä, että se oli Harry, joka pyysi palveluksia kotitontuilta eikä joku toinen ja Pansy ja Blaise istuivat sohvalla kuiskien ja tuijottaen Harrya odottavasti ja mietteliäästi.  
Hetken kuluttua Dobby ilmaantui Winkyn ja muutaman muun kotitontun kanssa kantaen ruokia kuudelle sopivaan pöytään. Harry kiitti ja lupasi palkita tontut vaatekappaleilla tarjoilun jälkeen. Kuusikko istahti paikoilleen ja söi hiljaisuuden vallitessa.  
Kaikkien siirryttyä jälkiruokaan Harry päätti kertoa asiansa. "Olet oikeassa, Draco, sen suhteen kuka sinua on pettänyt asiassaan. Lucius kävi itse koululla - lähetettyään minulle ensin pöllön - ja kertoi huolestaan. Hän kertoi jo ilmoittaneensa Killalle, ettei aio taistella Voldemortin puolella ja tahtoi selvittää asiat minun kanssani. Kohtaaminen ei todellakaan ollut ystävällismielisin, mutta - selvisimme siitä molemmat. Siksi sinun pitäisikin koettaa onneasi isäsi kanssa, koettaa, josko se muuttaisi sinut takaisin."  
Neljä silmäparia tuijotti Harry apposen avoimina, Dracon katse sitä vastoi oli luotu pöytään. Pansy huomasi Hermionen ja Ronin tuijotuksen ja rykäisi. "Eikö teidän pitänyt olla parhaita ystäviä ja tietää toistenne salaisuudet?"  
Harry nauroi. "Miten niin? Eivät he tiedä monia asioita minusta tai minä heistä, tietysti meillä kaikilla on salaisuutemme." Hän käänsi katseensa Dracoon. "Miten on, uskotko minua ja lähdet kanssani isäsi luo?"  
Draco huokaisi ja nyökkäsi. "Mitä muutakaan voisin tehdä?"  
Harry hymyili. "Hyvä. Minä haen tavarani ja voimme lähteä heti."  
"Heti?"


	12. 11 luku: Toinen syy?

**11. luku: **_**Toinen syy?**_

Harry ei enää vastannut Dracon kysymykseen, nousi vain paikaltaan ja lähti pakkaamaan.

Hermione rauhoitteli Dracoa. "Älä huoli, ei Harry anna mitään tapahtua sinulle, vaikka se rauha ei olisikaan aivan niin todellinen."

Draco hymähti ja nyökkäsi. Hän mietti sitäkin, mitä tapahtuisi, kun asia olisi käyty läpi; muuttuisiko hän heti pojaksi vai vaatisiko se yön, ja jos hän muuttuisi heti pojaksi, mitä hänen vaatteilleen tapahtuisi? "Blaise!" hän huudahti. "Hae minulle normaalit vaatteeni. Enhän edes tiedä, mitä siellä tapahtuu, mutta en kyllä poikana tahdo tässä mekossa olla."

Blaise hymähti. "Mikset? Minusta se voisi olla aika hauskaa!" Dracon murhaavan katseen alla hän kuitenkin päätti hakea pojalle tämän pyytämät vaatteet. Pansy seurasi hänen mukanaan ja Hermione viittoi Ronin katseellaan lähtemään ja huoneeseen jäivät vain Hermione ja Draco.

"Kerropa minulle nyt, aiotko tehdä jonkinlaisen liikkeen?"

Draco mutisi: "Arvasin, että hän juonii jotain", ja vastasi kysymykseen: "Mitä sinä oikein tarkoitat?"

Hermione hymyili; hän oli kuullut Dracon sanat ja halusi jonkinlaisen todellisen vastauksen pojalta. "Kyllä sinä tiedät; minä tiedän hyvin, että tiedät. Että aiotko? Vai aiotko ensin odottaa, että muutut takaisin pojaksi millä tahansa keinolla ennen kuin sanot yhtään mitään? Minulla on nimittäin omat epäilyni toisesta keinosta muuttaa sinut pojaksi, toisesta syystä, jonka vuoksi olet tyttö."

Yllätys ilmestyi pojan kasvoille eikä tämä heti sitä saanut pois pyyhittyä. "Toinen syy?" hän kysyi tuijottaen Hermionea lempeillä silmillään. "Ja ei, minä en aio tehdä 'jonkinlaista liikettä', kuten sinä asian ilmaiset, ellei sinulla ole oikein hyvää syytä."

"Toinen syy. Kuuntelithan sinäkin Myrttiä tarkkaan. Minä epäilen, että hän saattoi olla väärässä. Että ne olivat hänen omat tunteensa, jotka hänet muuttivat. Että hänen olisi pitänyt tunnustaa tunteensa kunnolla tuolle Michaelille eikä kertoa, että oli ymmärtänyt tämän vasta nyt. En usko Michaelin edes ajatelleen, että hän seurusteli Myrtin kanssa."

"Et voi olla tosissasi", Draco ehti vastata juuri kun Blaise toi pojan pyytämät vaatteet. Hän otti ne kiitollisena vastaan ja pyysi Blaisea poistumaan ennen kuin jatkoi: "Et vain voi olla tosissasi. Yritätkö sanoa, että muutun takaisin pojaksi vain, jos kerron Harrylle, mitä ajattelen?"

Mainittu poika oli juuri ilmestynyt huoneeseen. "Ajattelet mistä? Eikö sinun pitäisi valmistautua, että pääsisimme teillekin?"

Hermione katsoi Dracoa mietteliäänä ja tämä pudisti päätään. "En yhtään mistään. Nyt, menkää oven ulkopuolelle, jotta saan vaihdettua vaatteeni. Sen tehtyäni voimme minun puolestani lähteä!"

Malfoyn kartano nousi poikien edessä suurena ja Dracon oli vaikea niellä. Hän oli yllättynyt, että he olivat päässeet ovelle asti ilmaan minkäänlaista hälyä, mutta toisaalta jos hänen isänsä kerran oli ottanut yhteyttä Harryyn, niin kai tämä sitten salli pojan kulkea alueella – tuntemattomankin ihmisen kanssa. Rauhoittaen itseään Draco koputti oveen.

Oven aukaisi vanha kotitonttu. "Niin?" se kysyi toljottaen tulijoita.

"Onko Lucius Malfoy paikalla?" Draco kysyi siveästi ja näki Harryn hymähtävän.

"Onko teillä jotain asiaa herralle?"

Harry nyökkäsi. "Ilmoittaisitteko herra Malfoylle, että herra Harry Potter on saapunut tapaamaan häntä erään äärimmäisen arkaluontoisen asian takia?"

Hieman epäröiden kotitonttu astahti taaksepäin ja pyysi herraa ja neitiä astumaan peremmälle, Lucius-herra tulisi pian heitä noutamaan. Sitten se poistui paikalta, oletettavasti Luciusta etsimään.

Draco katseli ympärilleen ja totesi, että juuri mikään ei ollut talossa muuttunut, ei ainakaan niin, että hän olisi siihen huomiota kiinnittänyt. Kauan hän ei ehtinyt tutkia seiniä, sillä Lucius ilmestyi huoneeseen aika pian.

"Potter", Lucius tervehti ennen kuin pysähtyi. "Micky sanoi, että sinulla oli jotain arkaluontoista asiaa. Hän ei kuitenkaan osannut selittää tämän neidin osaa."

Harry hymyili anteeksipyytävästi. "Me emme tahdo asian leviävän kaikkien korviin."

"Niinpä. Minusta olisi hyvin harmi, jos kotitontutkin tietäisivät kaiken, mitä teen. On jo riittävän paha, että ne lomilla tutkivat huonettani ilman lupaani!" Draco tuhahti ennen kuin tajusi, ettei Lucius vielä tiennyt kuka hän oli. "Aivan, anteeksi, etten esittäytynyt. Tosin kyllä sinä minut tunnet."

Lucius katsoi Dracoa epävarmana. "En voine sanoa tuntevani."

"Voi, kyllä tunnet! Oikein hyvin. Olemme kuitenkin niin läheistä sukua! Olen Draco Malfoy – tai tässä olomuodossani suurin osa kyllä tuntee minut Shirley Simsonina, mutta kuitenkin."

Lucius tuijotti Dracoa edelleen ennen kuin käänsi katseensa Harryyn. "En ymmärrä... Tämäkö se arkaluontoinen asia oli? Onko tuo todella Draco? Mitä oikein on tapahtunut?"

Huoneen nurkassa oli tuoli, jolle Lucius vetäytyi. Harry hymyili hyvin epävarmasti. "Tämä se asia on." Hän ei tiennyt, miten suhtautua Luciuksen käytökseen, tämä oli yleensä tyyneyden perikuva. "Emme tiedä, miksi näin on käynyt. Epäilimme, että sinun tapaamisesi voisi palauttaa Dracon ennalleen."

"Ja jos ei se toimi – Hermionella oli toinen arvaus siitä, miten voisimme toimia", Draco mutisi, kuitenkin niin kovaa, että hänet kuultiin. Harry katsahti häneen uteliaana, mutta kääntyi kuitenkin takaisin Luciuksen puoleen.

"Miten minä tähän mitenkään liityn?" mies kysyi väsyneenä. Harry alkoi epäillä, että tähän muuttuneeseen käytökseen oli vaikuttanut kenties eniten muutos Voldemortin puolelta hänen puolelleen, jolloin Luciuksen täytyi varoa entisiä ystäviään.

Draco rykäisi. "Saattaa olla – vain saattaa – että tämä johtuu väärinkäsityksestä. Siitä, että olen koko ajan odottanut sinun haluavan minusta kuolonsyöjää, olen luullut niin ja alkanut pelätä ja vihata sinua, mutta nyt minulle paljastuikin, ettet haluakaan sitä. Mutta minä en tiedä, mitä minun pitäisi edes sinulle sanoa, jotta saisin tietää, liittyykö tämä uskooni ja pelkooni ja vihaani."

"Väärinkäsitys. Niin sanoit. Ei, en usko, että se johtuu siitä. Tai tästä. Luulisin, että tuon olisi jo pitänyt vaikuttaa. Mutta olen kiitollinen, että kuitenkin kerroit ajatuksesi. Olen pahoillani – olen pahoillani siitä, mitä olette joutuneet kestämään Narcissan kanssa", Lucius vastasi, yllättävän tunteellisesti. Harry ei osannut yhdistää noita sanoja sen miehen suuhun, jona oli oppinut Luciusta pitämään. Dracon ilme oli jopa Harryn omaa yllättyneempi.

Draco palautti tasapainon kasvoilleen. Koska kumpikaan muista ei sanonut mitään muutoksesta, hän uskoi edelleen olevansa Shirley. "Minä epäilen, että olet oikeassa. Isä, toivottavasti muutoksesi on pysyvä." Lucius ja Harry pystyivät lukemaan kasvoilta muutakin, mutta kumpikin päätteli – aivan oikein – ettei tämä tahtonut sanoa enempää Harryn läsnäollessa. "Ehkä meidän sitten pitää lähteä keksimään toista keinoa. Tai no, selvittämään jo olevan toisen keinon tehoa."

Lucius nyökkäsi. Hän nousi tuolilta ylös ja käveli avaamaan oven.

Poikien astuessa ulkopuolelle Draco sanoi: "Älä kerro äidille." Lucius nyökkäsi ja kolmikko sanoi näkemiin.

Neljä päätä kääntyi keskiviikkoaamuna katsomaan suuren salin ovelle sen avautuessa. Kun sisään astuivat Shirley ja Harry, he kaikki huokasivat ja kääntyivät ruokiaan kohti odottaen kuitenkin selostusta päivän tapahtumista.

Blaise ja Pansy miettivät luihuispöydässä olisiko liian kummallista, jos he kävelisivät rohkelikkopöytään Hermionen ja Ronin ja pian saapuvan kaksikon luo. He päättivät, että ei olisi, sillä heitä ei kiinnostanut elää epätietoisuudessa pitempään. Niinpä pian rohkelikkopöydässä supistiin ja kaikissa pöydissä yritettiin ymmärtää tätä yllättävää ystävyyttä.

"Se ei sitten toiminut", Pansy huokaisi.

"Minä arvelinkin niin", Hermione totesi. Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan häntä.

Draco pudisti päätään. "Minä epäilen sitäkin."

"Älä viitsi. Aina kannattaa kokeilla. Eikä se minusta edes ole niin huono idea", Hermione hymähti. "Sitä paitsi, siitä voisi kehkeytyä vaikka mitä hyvää."

Pyöritellen silmiään Draco totesi: "Tai sitten ei. Mutta en kyllä ainakaan täällä aio puhua."

Hermione oli avaamaisillaan suunsa, kun hänet keskeytettiin. "Mistä te puhutte?" Ron kysyi. Muut nyökkäsivät ja jäivät odottamaan vastausta.

"Emme mistään, mikä teidän olisi tiedettävä."

"Tai ehkä sittenkin..."

"Mutta ei vielä ainakaan!"

Dracon ääni oli noussut sen verran, että kuusikon keskustelu kiinnitti uudelleen ihmisten huomion. He miettivät, mikä mahtoi saada Shirleyn huudahtamaan kesken kiivaan keskusteluun ja mistä ylipäänsä niin tärkeästä mahdettiin keskustella, että keskustelun osapuolina oli sekä luihuisia että rohkelikkoja. Kyseinen kuusikkokin tajusi herättämänsä huomion ja vaivihkaa kaikkien katseiden saattelemana poistui ruokailutilasta.

Vasta tarvehuoneessa nuoret jatkoivat keskusteluaan. Pansy kysyi erään mieltään painaneen kysymyksen: "Missä te oikein olitte yötä?"

"Kolmessa Luudanvarressa."

Hermione nyökkäsi ja oli aloittamassa keskustelua ennen kuin huudahti: "Eihän meillä tänään ole vapaapäivä! Meidän pitää kiiruhtaa tunneille!"

Jokainen oli ollut tohkeissaan selvittämässä tapausta, ettei muistanut päivän olevan keskiviikko, kun edellinenkin päivä oli ollut vapaapäivä. Kaikille tuli kuitenkin kiire, Hermione hätäili esseitään, Draco mietti kirjojaan, muita ei olisi oikeastaan edes kiinnostanut. Tietenkin muut olisivat mieluummin selvittäneet Dracon ongelmaa kuin lähteneet kohti Pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen tai ennustuksen tai jonkin muun aineen tunteja, joilla joutuisivat toisistaan eroon ja epätietoisuuteen.

Istuessaan Hermionen vieressä muinaisten riimujen tunnilla Draco mietti tytön aiemmin kertomaa varteenotettavaa keinoa muuttua takaisin pojaksi. Hän ei vain tiennyt, miten voisi sen toteuttaa, hänellä kun ei ollut tapana kertoa tuollaisia asioita niille, joita ne koskivat.

Hermione nykäisi häntä hihasta. "Keskity", hän sihahti, "Babbling opettaa kerrankin jotain tärkeää."

Draco käänsi ajatuksensa takaisin tunnille. Bathsheba Babbling selitti juuri jotain muinaisten riimujen synnystä ja osoitti takanaan olevaa tekstiä. "Emme ole pystyneet selvittämään kunnolla vielä, mitä tällä tekstillä tarkoitetaan ja ajattelin, että te voisitte kirjoittaa esseen siitä, mitä teksti teidän mielestänne voisi tarkoittaa. Huomatkaa, että tässä on kaksoismerkityksisiäkin riimuja, joten teidän täytyy olla tarkka siinä, mitä luette. Toisaalta voi olla, että huomaatte tekstissä jotakin, mitä muut eivät ole huomanneet tekemällä omia muutoksianne." Hän hymyili ja alkoi pakkailla tavaroitaan lennättäen samalla kopion tekstistä jokaisen oppilaan pulpetille. "Työn iloa. Ja minun mielestäni voitte aivan hyvin auttaa toisianne käännöstyössä, sekin on opettavaista."

Oppilaat ottivat paperin ja pistivät laukkuihinsa kääntyen kohti ovea. Pian luokka oli tyhjä ja Draco kysyi kävellessään: "Mitä sinä tarkoitit tärkeällä?"

Hermione hymyili kaikkitietävää hymyään ja kaivoi tekstin esille. "Näetkö?" hän kysyi osoittaen tekstiä noin puolesta välistä. "Siinä puhutaan muutoksesta. _Sukupuolen_ muutoksesta. Ja jos en lainkaan erehdy, tämä on hyvin vanha teksti ja tästä voi olla hyötyä sinun tilanteessasi."

Draco tutki tekstiä ja päätti syventyä siihen paljon tarkemmin illalla aloittaessaan esseen teon. Hermionen sanat olivat hyvin vakuuttavia ja Dracokin ymmärsi täysin mitä tyttö tarkoitti. Kaikkitietävä hymy vain levisi tytön kasvoilla, kun hän näki Dracon pohtivan hänen sanojaan.

"Käännät tuota kai sitten minun kanssani?"

Nyökkäys riitti vastaukseksi.

Rohkelikkojen oleskeluhuoneessa Harry yritti keskittyä läksyihinsä, mutta Ginny oli päättänyt häiritä häntä ja udella asioiden todellista puolta. Draco näki tämän heti astuessaan sisään ja huomasi myös Deanin katkeran silmäyksen kaksikkoon. Hän päätti mennä Deanin luo, ehkä olisi hyvä soluttautua syvemmälle 'vihollisalueelle', jona hän ennen rohkelikon tupaa oli pitänyt.

"Hei", Draco sanoi pojalle ja istui tämän viereen. Dean käännähti kohti ääntä.

"Hei."

Draco mietti, miten voisi aloittaa keskustelun kuulostamatta tunkeilevalta. Dean ratkaisi asian hänen puolestaan. "Shirley, kerro minulle, miksi naiset koettavat aina ottaa oman paikkansa miehen sydämessä, vaikka tämä ei haluaisi ja vaikka heillä olisi jo joku muu."

Draco häkeltyi tästä kysymyksestä ja koetti miettiä jotain sopivaa vastausta. Tokihan Dean oletti hänen tietävän, hänhän kuitenkin oli naispuolisen näköinen. "Tarkoitat Ginnya?" Dean nyökkäsi ja Draco huokaisi. "Asia ei ole niin yksinkertainen. Minusta tuntuu, että tuossa ei ole kyse sydämeen pääsemisestä vaan tietojen utelusta. Ja oikeastaan ihan hyvästä syystäkin. Mutta en minä sitä tiedä, miksi naiset kuvaamasi kaltaisia ovat. Eivätkä he ole ainuita, on senkaltaisia miehiäkin, se, jos mikä on aivan varmaa."

Dean nyökkäsi. "Olet varmaankin oikeassa. Tuosta tämänhetkisestä tilanteesta. Ainakin Harry näyttää tuskastuneelta – ei samalla tavoin, kun hän näytti silloin, kun Ginny tyrkytti itseään hänelle, vaan samalla tavoin kun aina, kun häneltä kysellää asioista, joita hän ei voi vielä paljastaa."

Yllätys paistoi Dracon kasvoilta. Hän ei ollut osannut arvata, että Dean näkisi ihmisten kasvoilta näiden ajatuksia. Mutta toisaalta, eipä hänellä ollut ollut kovin suuria odotuksia rohkelikkojen suunnalta, sillä vaikka hän olikin jo aikaa sitten päättänyt kääntyä valon puolelle ja rohkelikkojen puoleen, olivat luihuisten ja hänen perheensä ennakkoluulot yhä elossa ja syvällä hänessä. Dean näki yllätyksen ja naurahti.

"Kovin moni ei tiedä, että luen ihmisten kasvonilmeitä. Minusta se on... mielenkiintoista elämää." Hymy säilyi huulilla. "Ah, Ginny on tulossa tänne. Minusta tuntuu, että hänellä on ennemminkin asiaa sinulle kuin minulle."

Dean oli oikeassa, Ginny sanoi molemmille ensin hei ja aloitti sitten: "Shirley, Harry sanoi, että sinä voisit auttaa minua paremmin kuin hän kadonneen oppilaan arvoituksen selvittämisessä."

Draco voihkaisi mutta nousi ylös. "Mihin menisimme juttelemaan?"


	13. 12 luku: Minun on jo jonkin aikaa pitän

**12. luku: ****_Minun on jo jonkin aikaa pitänyt keskustella hänen kanssaan_**

Draco ei yhtään yllättynyt siitä, että Ginny lähti johdattamaan häntä kohti tarvehuonetta. Huoneesta oli viime päivien aikana tullut hänelle yllättävän tuttu ja melkein kaikki tärkeät asiat tuntuivat tapahtuvan siellä. Hän ei myöskään yllättynyt siitä, että huone, johon he astuivat, oli punakultainen, sillä hän oli aina pitänyt Ginnya mitä täydellisimpänä rohkelikkona – heti Harryn jälkeen siis.

"No niin", Ginny sanoi, kun he olivat päässeet sohvalle istumaan. "Kerropa minulle vähän enemmän itsestäsi."

Draco tuijotti Ginnya hämillään. Hän oli odottanut kysymyksiä itsestään – oikeasta itsestään, ei Shirleystä. "Mitä sinä tahdot tietää?"

"Millaista elämää sinä olet elänyt ja millaisessa perheessä ja miten sinä nyt yhtäkkiä päädyit kouluun, kun kerran kotiopetuksessa olet niin kauan ollut?" Ginny laukoi kysymyksiä ja Draco alkoi miettiä, oliko hän jo alkanut epäillä jotain. Tai kenties hän vain todella oli niin utelias.

Draco kohautti olkiaan. "Olen elänyt käsittääkseni aivan normaalia elämää. Joskaan en tietenkään ole tavannut niin paljon omanikäisiäni kuin te täällä, kun olen kuitenkin viettänyt aikaa niin paljon kotonani ja muut ovat olleet kouluissaan. Olen viettänyt enemmän aikaa jästinuorten kanssa, mutta se on ollut välillä turhauttavaa, kun ei ole voinut olla täysin oma itsensä. Elän vanhempieni kanssa ja olen ainut lapsi. Vanhempani välittävät minusta kovasti. Ja minulla ei ole mitään tietoa siitä, miksi he näin vain päättivät minut tänne laittaa, joskin epäilen, että sillä on jotain tekemistä sen kanssa, että tutustun muihin noitiin ja velhoihin, laajennan ystäväpiiriäni", hän vastasi koettaen pitää vastauksensa mahdollisimman lähellä totuutta.

"Millaista on kasvaa ainoana lapsena?"

Draco mietti, mihin Ginny oikein pyrki näillä kysymyksillä. "No, en minä osaa sitä selittää. Välillä se on hieman yksinäistä, kun vanhemmat ovat vanhempia ja heitäkään ei kuitenkaan aina jaksa, olen useinkin miettinyt, millaista elämä olisi, jos olisi sisaria tai edes yksi. Vanhempani ovat olleet melko tarkkoja senkin suhteen keiden kanssa kaveeraan, mutta toisaalta nykyään ymmärrän sen; olisinhan muuten pienenä saattanut paljastaa taikuuteni ystävilleni, mutta en sitä kuitenkaan koskaan tehnyt, sillä minulla ei ollut ketään niin läheistä, johon olisin luottanut niin täysin." Ei hän nyt niin kauheasti valehdellut. Olihan hän tietysti tuntenut joitakin vanhempiensa tuttavien lapsia, joista oli tullut hänelle tärkeitä, mutta hänellä oli myös ollut jästituttavia, vaikka hänen isänsä ei ollutkaan arvostanut näitä. "Kerro sinä puolestasi minulle, millaista on kasvaa monilapsisessa perheessä."

"Hmm, mielenkiintoista", Ginny mutisi ja hymyili. "Osasin odottaa, että utelisit tuota. Se on toisinaan niin tuskastuttavaa, kun missään ei tunnu saavan olevan rauhassa, varsinkaan kun on nuorin ja ainut tyttö, kaikki tuntuvat haluavan holhota minua, kuin en itse osaisi pitää huolta itsestäni. Ronkin jatkaa sitä, hän aina valittaa poikaystävistäni ja puhuu siitä, kuinka olen liian nuori mihinkään suhteeseen. Minkä minä sille voin, että hän ja Hermione odottivat näin kauan tunteidensa tunnustamista." Hän hymyili vinosti. "Sitä paitsi minulla ja Michaelilla menee ihan hyvin."

Draco koetti miettiä, kuka mahtoi olla Michael, muttei ehtinyt mietteissään kovin pitkälle kun Ginny esitti kysymyksen, joka läheni jo niitä, joita hän oli odottanut. "Miten paljon sinun perheesi on tekemisissä sukunsa kanssa?"

"No ihan kiitettävästi. Olen aika paljon ollut tekemisissä serkkuni kanssa, sillä hän on kuitenkin samanikäinen kanssani ja hän ymmärtää minua sen puoleen paremmin, vaikka toista sukupuolta onkin", Draco vastasi hieman välttelevästi.

"Oletan, että tarkoitat Draco Malfoyta", Ginny totesi kuitenkin kohottaen kulmiaan kysyvästi.

Draco nyökkäsi. "Eipä minulla muita serkkuja oikein olekaan", hän mutisi miettien suvusta erotettua tätiä ja tämän tytärtä.

"Kerro minulle hänestä", Ginny pyysi ja Draco tiesi arvanneensa oikein syyn siihen, miksi hänet oli pyydetty tänne.

"Mitä sinä haluat tietää?" Draco kysyi alistuen kohtaloonsa.

Ginny mietti. Miettiessään hän tuijotteli ympärilleen ja tuntui etsivän esineistä oikeita sanoja. "Minä haluan tietää, käyttäytyykö hän ystäviensä seurassa niin ylimielisesti kuin vihamiestensä. Mikä hänen lempivärinsä on, kaikki sanovat aina, että se on vihreä, mutta minä uskon, että se on harmaa. Millaiset hänen vanhempansa todellisuudessa ovat."

Draco sulki silmänsä hetkeksi ja mietti vastaustaan. Sitten hän pakotti itsensä muistamaan, että hänen pitäisi puhua itsestään kolmannessa persoonassa ensimmäisen sijaan. "Kyllä hän minun seurassani ainakin on ihan mukava. Ja ainakin hän puhuu Blaisesta ja Pansysta arvostavaan sävyyn, kyllä minä uskon, että hän on kunnon ihminen heidän seurassaan. Hänen lempivärinsä on hopeanharmaa, eli olet aika oikeassa. Hänen vanhempansa rakastavat häntä, vaikka heidän kasvatustapansa eivät aina ole kaikkein parhaimmat."

Ginny nyökkäili ja tuijotti Dracoa kuin tajuten jotakin. "Tiedätkö, en ollut oikeastaan tajunnut aiemmin, en edes silloin kun Harry kertoi, että olet Dracon serkku, miten paljon näytät häneltä. Oikeasti, olette aika samannäköisiä."

Draco alkoi miettiä uniaan ja näkemiään ulkopuolisia kuvia itsestään tai no, Shirleystä, ja hänen täytyi myöntää, että heissä oli jonkin verran samannäköisyyttä. Tai heissä ja heissä, yhdestä ihmisestä kuitenkin oli vain kyse. Yhdestä ihmisestä, joka käytti kahta henkilöllisyyttä, mutta sille nyt ei voinut juurikaan mitään.

"Etkö sinä todellakaan voisi kertoa minulle, missä hän on?" Ginny pyysi keskeyttäen Dracon mietteet ja havahduttaen tämän takaisin todellisuuteen.

"En", Draco vastasi ja nousi ylös. "En mitenkään. Ja nyt minun pitää kiiruhtaa, minä lupasin tehdä Hermionen kanssa riimuläksyjä." Hän kiirehti ulos huoneesta, sillä hän ei tahtonut jäädä hetkeksikään pitempään, ettei olisi vahingossa paljastanut salaisuuttaan eteenpäin. Eikä hän ollut edes paljon valehdellut. Hän ja Hermione eivät ehkä olleet sopineet, koska he koettaisivat riimuja selvittää, mutta kyllä toinen varmasti heti suostuisi.

Kirjastossa istuen Draco koetti kääntää riimuja. Hän oli osunut oikeaan, Hermione oli ollut heti valmis lähtemään selvittämään mystisten vanhojen riimujen salaisuutta, ja nyt hän istui jo kolmatta tuntia kirjojensa parissa.

"Jos kääntäisimme tuon mieheksi, olisiko siinä mitään järkeä?" Hermione kysyi nostaen päätään hetkeksi omista kirjoistaan. Tällaista heidän keskustelunsa oli ollut sen aikaa, kun he olivat riimuja selvittäneet.

Draco tutki kohtaa, josta Hermione puhui. "Kyllähän se sopisi. Mutta toisaalta siinä voisi olla myös ihminen tai kuu."

"Hyvä on. Tehdäänkö niin, että kumpikin meistä tekee raakakäännökset itsekseen ja sitten voimme tutkia niitä yhdessä ja katsoa, mikä kävisi parhaiten järkeen?" Hermione ehdotti turhautuneena. Mikään ei tahtonut toimia.

Draco nyökkäsi ja sulki kirjansa jättäen merkin kirjan väliin. "Meidän pitäisi muutenkin varmaan jo vähitellen lähteä täältä, taidamme olla ainoat ja Prilli on katsellut meitä jo niin kuin tahtoisi meistä eroon."

Hermione huokaisi ja nyökkäsi sulkien omat kirjansa. Kaksikko nousi pöydästä ja lähti kulkemaan pois kirjastosta ja kohti rohkelikkotornia. Hiljaisuus alkoi sulkeutua heidän ympärilleen eikä Draco oikein välittänyt siitä, se sai hänet vain miettimään omaa kohtaloaan. Siksi hän kiitti onneaan, kun Pansy käveli heitä vastaan.

"Siinähän te olette!" tyttö huudahti. "Tiedättekös, he päättivät sen kysymättä minulta ensin!"

Draco ja Hermione tuijottivat Pansya käsittämättä, mitä tämä oikein puhui.

"Aivan niin, te ette olekaan kuulleet, koska olette olleet hautautuneina kirjoihinne kirjastossa. He päättivät järjestää tuparajat ylittävät juhlat, puhuivat jotain perjantaista. Oletan myös, että tarvehuoneessa olisi tarkoitus järjestää", Pansy selosti.

"Mitä? Näinkö pian jo? Minun täytyy jutella Harrylle. Draco, Pansy, tuletteko kanssani?" Hermione kysyi jo kävellen kohti tupaansa.

Draco pudisti päätään. "Minulla on asiaa Pansylle. Minun on jo jonkin aikaa pitänyt keskustella hänen kanssaan."

Hermione nyökkäsi ja jätti kaksikon taakseen. Pansy tuijotti hölmistyneenä Dracoa ja mietti, mitä tällä oikein mahtoi olla asiaa.

"Kuljetaanpa varoen kohti rohkelikkotornia. Vai haluatko, että saatan sinut tyrmiin?" Draco kysyi hymyillen vinosti.

Pansy kohautti olkiaan. "No sinä saat saattaa minut tyrmiin, kun olet kuitenkin se oikea herrasmies."

Draco irvisti ja lähti kävelemään kantaen kirjojaan mukanaan. "Ja sinä pistät minut kantamaan näitä koko matkan?"

"No itsepähän kysyit", Pansy vastasi hymyillen viattomasti. "Mutta mistä sinä oikein tahdoit keskustella?"

Draco kohautti olkiaan ja nyrpisti nenäänsä kaikille kirjoilleen. Hän ei sitä tiennyt, mutta jos joku olisi hänet nähnyt, tämän ensimmäinen ajatus olisi ollu "söpö". Joten ehkä oli vain hyvä, että Dracolla ei ollut mitään tietoa siitä, mitä muut hänestä ajattelivat. "No, en mistään kovin suuresta. Minun on pitänyt kysyä tätä jo muutaman päivän ajan siltikin. Milloin sinä olet haudannut sotakirveen ja alkanut käydä vaateostoksilla Ginny Weasleyn kanssa?" Katse, jonka hän loi Pansyyn, oli yhtä aikaa piinaavan tarkka ja ystävällisen utelias.

"Ai. Tuota noin. Siitä on kai vuosi, kun päätin jutella hänelle. Ajattelin, että hän saattaisi kuunnella minua, ja yllättäen hän kuuntelikin. Tosin ensin taistelimme päivittäin viikon ajan, mutta lopulta hän uskoi – kenties siksi, etten käyttänyt häneen mitään voimakkaita kirouksia – että en tahdo hänelle mitään pahaa, vaan haluan ihan totta tutustua häneen. En minä hänen kanssaan pelkästään vaateostoksilla ole käynyt, me olemme kai ihan ystäviä. Tai ainakin jotain sinne päin", Pansy totesi tuijottaen suoraan eteensä. He olivat kävelleet vasta kohtuullisen lyhyen matkan, sillä, kuten aina ennenkin, heidän kävelynsä tuntui hidastuvan heidän keskustellessaan.

Draco mietti vastausta ennen kuin kysyi: "Miksi?"

Pansy kohautti olkiaan ja käänsi päänsä Dracoa kohti. "En minä tiedä. Kai minä halusin, että minulla olisi jo jotain taustatukea, kun juttelisimme Potterille. Ginnylla on kuitenkin aina ollut jonkinlaista valtaa tähän, ainakin tämä luottaa häneen. Ja jos hän olisi sanonut tuntevansa minut jo paremmin ja tietävänsä, että minä olen jo aiemmin vaihtanut puolia, niin ehkä Potter olisi huolinut meidät suojeltavakseen nopeammin kuin jos miettii hänen yleistä käytöstään."

Draco ei voinut kuin nyökätä ja hetken aikaa kaksikko kävelikin hiljaisuuden vallitessa kohti määränpäätään, joka lähestyi uhkaavasti. Pansy kuitenkin keskeytti hiljaisuuden ennen perille pääsyä.

"Tiedätkö miten outoa on katsoa sinua ja tietää, että se olet sinä, vaikka sinä näytät joltain toiselta? Vaikka sinussa on omia piirteitäsi, mutta niitä ei ole niin paljoa, että niitä tajuaisi, jollei tarkkaan katsoisi."

Draco hymyili. "Minusta taas on outoa katsoa peiliin ja nähdä itseni ja samalla tietää, että kukaan muu ei näe minua. Joskin minä tiedän kyllä, mitä he näkevät. Toisaalta mietin, miten tiedän muuttuneeni takaisin itsekseni. Jos muutun nukkuessani ja nousen ennen muita, tiedän tietenkin siitä, että kirouksia sataa niskaani. Ja jos muutun muualla, niin kai minä huomaan sen sitten muiden reaktioista", hän totesi. Kirjat tuntuivat ajautuneen hänen mielensä perukoille eikä niiden kantaminen näyttänyt lainkaan raskaalta. "Aamuisin tunnen pukeutuvani vaatteisiin, jotka eivät sovi minulle, ja näen kyllä niiden peittävän rintojani kuin minulla todella olisi sellaiset, mutta jos vien itse käteni vartalolleni, tunnen yhä vain omat muotoni." Hän huokaisi raskaasti. "Enkä tajua sitäkään, miten kukaan ei silloin muuttumispäivänäni ihmetellyt, kun kuljin luihuisten vaatteissa ja seuraavana päivänä minut lajiteltiin rohkelikkoon!" Jos he olisivat olleet ulkona ja jokin lumipaakku olisi sattunut hänen eteensä, hän olisi todennäköisesti potkaissut sitä. Mutta he olivat sisällä ja hän joutui tyytymään turhautumiseen ja kirjojen viskaamiseen lattialle, mitä hän katui saman tien.

Pansy ei edes ihmetellyt Dracon tekoa, vaan laskeutui saman tien polvilleen ja alkoi auttaa Dracoa kirjojen kasaamisessa. "Minä ymmärrän sinua kyllä. Jos minä muuttuisin pojaksi noin vain, olisin paniikissa. Varsinkin jos itse tuntisin rintani yhä ja jonkun muun käsi vaikuttaisi menevän siitä lävitse." Hän nosti kolmatta kirjaa vilkaisten pikaisesti sen nimeä. _Väärinkäsitysten vääristämät vaikutukset_. Hän nappasi sen itselleen. "Hei, oletko sinä lukenut tätä?"

Draco katsahti Pansyn pitelemään kirjaan. "En vielä. Olen tänään tutkinut vain riimuja. Miten niin?"

"Tämä on se sama kirja, jota Myrtin ystävä, mikä hänen nimensä nyt olikaan, tutki! Odotapa, oliko se 130 jotain..." Pansy mietti alkaen selata kirjaa. "Haa!" Hän alkoi lukea tekstiä, ja Draco päätti kasata loputkin kirjat ennen kuin vaivautuisi edes kysymään miksi hän luki kirjaa, kun he tiesivät jo sen sisällön.

Kun Pansy viimein lopetti lukemisen, Draco kysyi: "Oliko siitä mitään apua?"

"Kenties", Pansy sanoi mystisesti, "mutta ehkä ei kuitenkaan. Silti haluaisin ottaa tämän itselleni, sillä minusta tuntuu, että se Myrtin ystävä päätti jostain syystä hieman huiputtaa Myrttiä." Draco vain nyökkäsi kyllästyneen näköisenä uskomatta, että Pansy voisi löytää kirjasta mitään apua. Tyttö sulkikin kirjan ja vaihtoi sitten puheenaihetta: "Oletko muuten jutellut Harryn kanssa siitä, että olet ihastunut häneen? Kun te jotenkin vain ohititte sen siellä kaikkien kanssa."

Jos Draco olisi hieman miettinyt, olisi hän tajunnut, että Pansyn tarkoituksena oli kääntää hänen ajatuksensa muualle. Hän ei kuitenkaan juuri jaksanut, vaan päätti, että tyttö vain oli utelias. "Ei. Emme ole. Olin koettanut unohtaa koko välikohtauksen, en siis kiitä tästä muistutuksesta." Sitten, kuin vasta tajuten, että ei hänen ollut tarkoitus noin vastata, hän lisäsi: "Ei sillä, että se edes kuuluisi sinulle."

"Pyh pah, totta kai kuuluu! Ja toivon, että keskustelisitte pian. Mutta eihän se tietenkään mitenkään paha ole, mikäli ette juttele. Todennäköisesti vain kumpikin kuvittelette jotain, mikä ei ole totta", Pansy totesi jatkaen matkaansa. "Mutta öitä, Draco. Nähdään huomenna. Minusta tuntuu, että en halua rasittaa sinua tämän enempää."

"Öitä, Pansy", Draco mutisi tuijottaen hämillään tytön perään. Hän koetti karistaa epäluulot tytön suunnitelmia kohtaan mielestään, muttei oikein kyennyt. Niinpä hän vain käveli rohkelikkotorniin toivoen, että pääsisi rauhassa nukkumaan, mutta tietenkään mikään ei voinut mennä niin kuin hän ajatteli. Hermione oli päättänyt, että hänelle pitäisi heti ilmoittaa, mistä Pansyn mainitsemissa juhlissa oli todellisuudessa kyse.

"He suunnittelevat valon puolelle siirtyvien luihuisten kutsumista yhteishenkeä kohottavaan tilaisuuteen, jossa Harry aikoo kertoa, että nämä otetaan avoimin käsin vastaan. Sinua kukaan ei tietenkään paljasta ennen kuin joko muutut takaisin itseksesi tai päätät itse kertoa heille, kuka todellisuudessa olet", kiharapäinen tyttö kertoili melkein heti Dracon astuttua tyhjään oleskeluhuoneeseen.

"Sepä hienoa", Draco mutisi. "Aivan mahtavaa. Kerrassaan upeaa."

"Älä nyt, se todella on!" Hermione huudahti ja Draco tajusi, miten paljon tyttö todella välitti siitä, että muitakin autettiin.

"Kyllä minä sen tiedän. Minä olen vain väsynyt ja turhautunut ja tahdon nukkumaan", Draco totesi jokseenkin anteeksipyytävään sävyyn.

Hermione hymyili ymmärtävästi. "Totta kai. Anteeksi vain. Ja mennään sitten vain nukkumaan."

Draco nyökkäsi ja seurasi tyttöä makuusaleihin. Aamulla hän muisti nähneensä unta Shirleystä alastomana ja ensimmäinen päätös, jonka hän teki, oli se, että heti kun hän saisi selvitettyä, kuka oli nähnyt hänet suihkussa jonakin niistä muutamista kerroista, saisi turpaansa tai tulisi kirottua mahdollisimman pahasti.


End file.
